Emison One Shots
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: Emison One Shots! Rating may vary. Taking in prompts, so comment your ideas if you'd like :)
1. Chapter 1

**Emily goes for an optometrist appointment knowing Alison is the optometrist. Although her eyes may be perfectly fine, she just wants to see the blonde and eventually ask her out by purposely 'ruining' her eyes.**

* * *

Emily has been swimming competitively for five years now. She knows the limits when she's pushing herself way too hard. When Emily's mother, Pam wanted her to check up on her eyes, she was met with the most beautiful optometrist in the world. Her dirty blonde hair and intense blue eyes were constantly locking at her gaze when she went to get her eyes checked.

Emily knew that she was one hell of a catch, and so for the next month of so, Emily has purposely swam without her goggles. Her eyes would then become irritated and red, eventually pushing her mother to take her to see Alison, her optometrist. It has been ongoing, only having Emily to lie saying, 'oh that's really blurry' or 'my eyes really hurt in the sun.'

She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to see Alison. Again and again. This time, Emily was alone. Her mother wasn't able to come with her since she had to pick up her husband, Wayne from the airport.

"Emily?" Emily shot her head up from the waiting room to meet the same blue eyes she's grown accustomed to. She stood up and gave a shy smile.

"That's me."

"I know who you are." Alison says with a wink which makes Emily blush like mad. "You come quite often." Alison says as Emily enters the room and takes a seat.

"Yeah, you know. The chlorine and stuff really stuffs my eyes from swimming." Emily says with a shrug.

"Hmm." Alison hums, before applying eye drops into Emily's eyes. Cupping her chin gently, although it was a simple gesture, Emily couldn't help but scream a little inside. "The thing is Emily, is that I don't see a problem with your eyes. I took photographs of them and they seem healthy. You can read both short and long distance. I've given you eye drops from the redness and dryness the chlorine's giving you." Alison says with a frown as she stares deeply into the mocha coloured orbs, as if trying to find an answer from them.

"Well, they're giving me headaches." Emily lies rather obviously. Alison raises her brow.

"Is that so ?" She asks, earning a nod from the younger girl. "Well, how long has that been going on for?" She asks.

"Few weeks."

"I think you may need glasses." Alison challenges, which got the swimmer's attention.

"What? No! I don't need them! My eyes are fine there's nothing wrong I swear, don't tell my mum that." Emily says, sitting up straight. Alison smirks now that she's caught her red handed. "Dammit." Emily mutters.

"So, you're eyes _are_ fine." Alison says as Emily nods in shame. "Why are you here then?" Alison asks.

"I just, don't have anything better to do." Emily says.

"So you come to eye check ups in your free time?" The blonde asks with a chuckle. "Wait, are you intentionally damaging your eyes, Em?" Alison asks her and Emily likes the way her nick name falls off her tongue.

"Well..."

"Emily! Why would you do such a thing?! Never take things for granted!" Alison lectures her.

"I know! I just wanted some time to spend with you cause I think you're cute." Emily blurts.

"What?" The blonde blinks in confusion.

"What?"

"Emily..."

"Alison..."

The blonde sighs in frustration before she starts giggling, soon after the brunette joins her. "You did that just to spend time with me?" Alison asks, earning a shy nod. "That is probably the most stupidest and cutest thing." Emily snaps her head to her, shocked.

"If you wanted to see me, just ask. Don't damage your eyes for me. How about this Friday a movie at my place?"

Emily's mouth drops slightly, unable to answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, I need to get the next client. I'll see you then." Alison winks as she escorts her out of the room.

 **A/N: Comment prompts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily and Alison have a water fight.**

* * *

Summer in Rosewood could go two ways. A beautiful sunny day with a slight breeze while spending the day cooling off with a nice lemonade popsicle. Or, it could be hot as hell, literally feeling the humid heat as the sweat on your back dampens your shirt. There was no in between. Unfortunately, it was a sticky humid day for Rosewood, but that didn't stop Emily and Alison from cooling off.

"Oh, Emily Catherine Fields! You've just started a _war_." Alison yells from behind the tree in her backyard, as water drips from her messy hair. She hears giggles coming from the other side of the yard, knowing her girlfriend was hiding behind the bush. Both girls, armed with two nerf water guns and a belt with water balloons acting as grenades.

"Don't forget who's the mermaid here, Ali." Emily retorts from behind the bush. She clutches her gun in anticipation, waiting for her girlfriend's next move. Alison looks down, only have three water balloons on her belt, with only half of one of the guns filled. If anything, Emily was more strategic, where as Alison was more of a risk taker.

Looking at her empty gun, an idea shoots in her mind. Chucking it out from the tree, landing on the grass Alison yells, 'Em, my gun is out. I forfeit." She says, only to arm one hand with the other gun and the other with a water balloon. She hears a chuckle as Emily emerges from behind the bush.

"See, Ali ? I told you I-" Emily's cocky remark was cut off with her being drowned by Alison's nerf gun along with the three remaining water balloons. Landing on her face, stomach and lastly... her chest.

"Ow! My boobs!" Emily says as she clutches onto them, only to have her girlfriend laughing like a lunatic. Emily eyed the blonde in mischief as she grabbed two of her water balloons and threw them at her girlfriend, earning a squeal.

"Ha!" Emily laughs before she'd tackled to the ground, ultimately turning the water fight into a tickle fight. "S-Stop, Alison! Okay you win!" Emily says through gasps as Alison tickles her stomach.

"That's what I thought." Alison says as she smiles victoriously, only for Emily to shoot up into a sitting position, eyes wide with horror and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What?" Alison asks.

"I need to change. Like, right now." Emily says but she refuses to get up.

"Why? Gosh Em, it's so hot and we're cooling off. Stay a little longer." Alison whines.

"I can't."

"Why?" Alison asks with her brows furrowed.

"I'm not telling you! It's embarrassing. I just need you to go, like now." Emily says as she crosses her legs.

"It's my house, Em. Where am I supposed to go ?"

"Anywhere!" Emily pleads.

"Em, just tell me! What's up?" Alison asks stubbornly.

"Well, lets just say when you tickled me things got wetter..." Emily says avoiding eye contact.

"Em did you... pee yourself from laughing?" Alison tries to stay serious but couldn't help but giggle. Emily stays quite, further answering her question, causing Alison to laugh hysterically. "Emily, I'm so sorry." Alison says within pants. "Here, I'll clean you up." Alison says as she gets up to the hose. Emily, eyes wide shook her head ferociously. Before she can say anything, Alison was drenching her with water.

"All clean now, yes?" Alison asks innocently, only to have a water balloon thrown at her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Personality swap**

* * *

Emily didn't know how it started or when it started. One minute she was feeling at ease and the next, some tingly feeling ran down her spine. Emily shrugged it off, and got ready for school as usual. She brushed her teeth and showered, and changed into a blue summer dress and wedges before putting her books in her bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Gee Em, why are you so dressed up?" Pam asks from behind the kitchen.

"Why can't I be?" Emily retorts as she sits down. This earn an eyebrow raise from the older Field, but she serves her daughter her breakfast nonetheless.

XXX

Emily arrives at school and meets up with her friends. Aria, Spencer and Hanna giving her judgemental looks as she approaches them.

"Um, nice make over Em. But you totally rock sneakers over heels." Hanna says, eyeing the girl.

"What? Just because I'm gay I have to wear sport shoes for the rest of my life?" Emily snaps. "Hanna, if anything you just want to be me." Emily says with an eye roll.

"Whoa, Em. She has nothing against it." Spencer says as she tucks her books under her chin.

"Yeah Emily, lighten up." Aria chirps in. Emily just rolls her eyes and strolls off into the school, expecting her posse to follow her but they didn't.

"Ugh, come on guys. I need my gang." Emily says annoyed now. Hanna shoots a look at Spence and Aria, knowing something is definitely off with the swimmer.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice says from behind the three girls. Alison stands there, dressed in black skinny jeans with a white muscle tee and a flannel tied around her waist. Not to forget, her Nike sneakers and a chocker around her neck to top off the look.

"Okay, I am so confuzzled right now." Hanna says looking between Emily and Alison.

"That's not a word, Han." Spencer says.

"Well, it is now. I'm confused and puzzled. Confuzzled." Hanna reasons.

"She has a point, Spence." Aria mutters.

"Hey guys!" Alison says as she walks up to the four and gives them a warm smile.

"Great, we're all here. Now can we go?" Emily asks impatiently.

"Sure." Alison says to Emily with a dreamy look in her eyes.

XXX

"Alison, you should let my braid your hair one day." Emily says to the blonde as she tucks a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Alison blushes at the gesture, earning a smirk from the brunette.

"Yeah, maybe one day." Alison says as she bites her lower lip.

The other three girls sat rather further away from their three friends. Watching them all day like they were a moving movie. Alison being shy and kind whilst Emily was cold. They knew something was horribly wrong. It was Hanna who finally speaks up.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Hanna exclaims.

Alison and Emily give her weird looks. "Han, are you feeling okay? You don't look well." Alison asks with concern.

"What? I'm _fine_. You're not supposed to say that. Em is!" Hanna says.

"Han, you really need to quieten down, people are staring." Emily snaps, which indeed students in the cafeteria were looking over.

"It's okay, Em." Alison says.

"No it's not!" Hanna says without giving up.

"Okay, Han. Here, eat my mozzarella stick." Spence says as she hands the blonde her cheese, only for it to be smacked out of her hand.

"Alright! We need to get to class now." Aria says a she drags a frustrated Hanna by the arm.

"I hope Hanna's okay." Alison says with worry.

"She's fine, Ali." Emily winks at her.

XXX

"Mum! I'm home!" Alison says as she reaches the door. "Do you need any help with dinner?" She asks as she reaches the kitchen. Jessica stood over the stove as she turns to greet her daughter only to be shocked by her attire.

"Alison Heather DiLaurentis! Why are you dressed like that?" Jessica asks.

"What mum? It's easier for me to jog once I come back home. Just need to change my pants and I'm off." Alison shrugs as she takes a seat. Jessica narrows her eyes and sighs.

"Just go get your dad and brother. Dinner's ready in ten."

"Okay." Alison says as she goes to retrieve the rest of her family. "Jason, dinner's ready!" Alison calls, "Dad! You too!"

"No need to shout, blondie." Her older brother scoffs.

"Sorry." Alison apologises, earning a weird look from her brother.

"Well, thats the first." The boy says as takes a seat at the table. As her family comes together to eat, halfway eating dinner, Alison feels a chill down her spine ultimately making her stop eating for a second.

"What the hell am I wearing?" Alison asks arrogantly as she rolls her eyes, shrugging it off before continuing her dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Emison mothers

* * *

Mornings in the Fields-DiLaurentis home were like a buzzing bee hive. And Mondays were the worst. Emily had only gotten out of the toilet, when the commotion started to begin.

"Hunter! Hurry up! I need to pee!" Mia shouts at her eight year old brother, as she bangs on the bathroom door loudly. For a ten year old, Mia definitely had Alison's temper. The loud banging eventually caused the sounds of wailing and crying, as one year old Bella awakens. Emily begins to brush her teeth, not in the mood to start yelling at her children in the morning.

"Ugh, babe. Tell Mia to quieten down." Alison mumbles as she enters the bathroom whilst rubbing her eyes, her voice still scratchy from sleep.

"I'm busy." Emily says as she spits out the foam from her mouth and begins to brush again.

"Mum! Hunter's taking a sh-"

"Mia Rose Fields-DiLaurentis, if the next words that escapes your mouth make me angry, you will live to regret it." Emily says sternly as she finishes up on her teeth. Emily got stuck with 'Mum' while Alison was referred to as 'Mama'. Usually, Emily never played bad cop. But being a mother to three really tests your nerves, especially the fact that Emily grew up as the only child. Alison smirks as she too finishes on brushing her teeth.

"What?" Emily says with a sigh as she ties her wavy brunette hair in a messy bun.

"It's just cute when you're mad." Alison says with a shrug.

"You know I'm only bad cop because you're too soft to be." Emily says with a chuckle. It was true, Alison always had a sweet spot for her children and would spoil them rotten. Alison rolls her eyes as she leaves the bathroom to check on their youngest. On the way to the Bella's room, she knocks softly on the bathroom door to stop Mia's complaints.

"Mama, a little help?" Mia asks with her brown eyes filled with desperation as she clearly needs to pee.

"Mia, go use Mama's bathroom. Mum's in there already." Alison says to the little blonde.

"Hunter, sweetie. Are you okay in there?" Alison asks, only to get a groan on response.

'Mama, I don't feel too well.' Hunter says as he finally opens the door, with his crystal blue eyes beginning to tear up. Alison kneels to his level and touches his forehead, which was plastered with dark brown hair. Hunter was getting a fever, due to all the sweating.

"Okay, got to bed hun. I need to check up on Bella." Alison says as she walked to Bella's room. Without turning around, Alison calls to Mia. "And Mia, apologise to your little brother please." Alison warns as she approaches the one year old, who was crying hysterically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Mama's here now." Alison coos as she picks Bella up. The baby stops crying as she rests her small head on her mother's shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, Mia don't forget your fruit salad I made you!" Alison says from behind the kitchen counter. Mia nods as she takes the salad and packs it into her school bag.

"How are my girls?" Emily asks from the doorway as she puts on her shoes, ready for work.

"Good!" Mia says as she gives her mum a kiss on the cheek. Emily approaches Bella with her arms out, for Bella to got to her other mother. "Bella, oh look at you! You're so big now!" Emily says in her baby voice, strictly reserved for Bella only.

Alison finished up on Emily's plate as she laughs at her wife. "You're so silly with that voice on, but it's adorkable." Alison says. "How's Hunter?"

"He's sick, alright. I checked up on him and he's really hot. I turned my back on him for a second and he's asleep." Emily says as she kisses Bella's cheek, earning a giggle from the blonde hair - blue eyed baby.

"Mama, I'm going to be late." Mia says.

"Mum's taking you today. I have to take care of your siblings." Alison says apologetically. Huffing rather dramatically, Mia replies with a "Fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily asks Alison rather offended with Mia's response.

"Well, babe you sort of take your sweet ass time. Mia hates that. She wants to meet up with Luce and Danielle early."

"The Fitz Twins?" Emily asks.

"Who else?"

"This is like high school all over again." Emily says as she gives Alison Bella, before kissing her goodbye. "Alright Mia, Super Mum is going to be really early today!" Emily says confidently.

"Mum, school starts in ten minutes." Mia deadpans, brushing her blonde hair out of the way.

"Bye Mama! I love you!" Emily shouts as she practically drags her oldest child out the door, earning a laugh from Alison.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily tries to be the handyman, but Alison opts for a plumber when Em can't fix the sink.

* * *

Alison wasn't much of a morning person. But that didn't mean that she was a walking bomb, ready to be explode if one thing goes wrong for her in the morning. By the time she's out of bed, Emily arrives back at their apartment from her morning jog. The swimmer greets her with a sweet, 'Good morning, beautiful.' only to get a grunt in response.

To officially make Alison the world's biggest morning hater, the sink decides to spit in her face as she begins to brush her teeth.

"Emily!" Alison screeches as she tries to turn the tap off aimlessly. Emily rushes into the bathroom to see what the commotion was about. "Turn it off!" Alison says as she rushes out of the bathroom for her girlfriend to do the dirty work. As Emily successfully turns off the wild tap, she turns to her girlfriend. Blonde hair dripping and her pyjamas all wet. Her face hard as stone, now that she's fully awake; she practically had her morning shower.

"You look-" Emily tries to compliment her girl.

"Dont." Alison says through gritted teeth. "I'm going to call a plumber." She mumbles.

"Nope! I got it!" Emily volunteers. Alison gives her a look as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Are you sure?" Alison asks.

"Yeah, I did this with my dad a couple of times." Emily says playing it cool.

"Okay..." Alison says trailing off. "I'm going use our bathroom this time."

XXX

The next morning, Emily was sitting on the couch still in her work out outfit as she munches on her cereal while watching reruns of Orange Is The New Black. All was fine, until another ear splitting scream filled her ears.

"Em!" The blonde called for her. Emily rushed to her girlfriend (right after pausing OITNB of course,) before seeing what the problem was. She was only met with a grudge girl looking girlfriend and the sight horrified her. As of yesterday, the sink decided to attack Alison once again. "What the hell? I thought you fixed it!." Alison whined.

"I did!" Emily defended. "I'm sure I did..." She muttered as she opened the cabinet to check the plumbing of the sink.

"Why don't we just call the plumber?" Alison asks.

"Because I can do it! Just give me the toolbox." Emily instructs her girlfriend. Alison returns to the bathroom with the red toolbox and leaves her girlfriend to do the dirty work.

Two hours later, Emily was still lying on her back in the bathroom under the sink. Tools _clinking_ and _clanking_ against the plumbing as she tries to figure out what the problem was. The only difference is that she now had a yellow ' _Being the Handyman for Dummies'_ book next to her. She simply couldn't find out the problem. _Maybe the sink just hates her._

"Are you done yet?" Alison asks, startling Emily causing the 'handyman' to hit her head against the sink.

"Ouch..." Emily sighs as she emerges from the sink after turning the wrench a few times.

"Can I call the plumber now?" Alison asks her.

"No. I've got it. Give it tomorrow, okay?" Emily says contently as she kisses her girlfriends head.

XXX

Come Wednesday, Alison was cautious with the sink. She showered as usual and brushed her teeth in the shower, avoiding it at all costs. It was until lunch time, when Alison had to wash her hands before eating, was that she forgot about the deadly sink. As she turned it on, the sink sputtered at the girl and before she can turn it off the sink sprayed water in all sorts of directions.

"Emily Catherine Fields!" Alison yelled in anger.

Emily came into the bathroom and turned off the tap with much practice, smiling sheepishly at her drenched girlfriend.

"You know... Maybe I just need-"

"Don't even think about, Fields. I'm calling the plumber." Alison says as she grabs the towel to dry her hair, whilst making a beeline for her phone to dial a professional.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Alison is swimming at the pool one day, grabbing the attention of a certain brunette.

* * *

Alison loved to swim. Most people pinned her as a sun baking type of girl. But don't get her wrong, she was but swimming made her feel a whole lot better. The way the water glided against her, like it was working with her not against her. Every time she breathed for air, she felt like a mermaid taking a glimpse of the world above the water.

It was after a few laps, in which Alison grew tired. She sat up on the side of the pool, enjoying the sounds of the water. She sat up to get her things from the bleachers when she got a text from her mother.

Mum: **Where are you? You better not be swimming again, young lady.**

Alison sighed as she tossed her phone to the side. She loved to swim, but her mother hated it. She didn't know why, but Jessica DiLaurentis was not fond of her daughter swimming. But it just in her nature. So, she'd sneak out to the pool for some time on her own. Or thats what she thought.

"Hey." Alison looked up from her phone to see a beautiful brunette girl with tan skin and mocha coloured eyes staring at her. "You're great in the water." The girl compliments.

"Thanks." Alison replies before gathering her things.

"Um, do you swim competitively?" The girl asks.

"No, my mum doesn't let me. However, I do wish to one day." Alison says with a smile.

"Sorry, my name's Emily." The girl takes her hand out for Alison to shake and she does so.

"Alison."

"Do you want to, have a race ?" Emily asks her. Alison arches a brow at her, before grinning.

"Game on."

XXX

The girls swam their two lap race, ultimately resulting to Alison being the winner. The girls sat at the edge of the pool, fully changed and dressed out of their swim suits with their feet in the water, talking to one another with ease.

"Why don't you swim, I mean you're so good!" Emily says as she swishes her feet in the water, Alison doing the same.

"I told you, my mum doesn't let. But it won't stop me achieving my dreams." Alison says with determination. "I don't do this to piss her off, it just makes me happy." Alison says and Emily nods in understanding.

Emily's phone beeps and she takes a look, having a guilty look on her face. "Well, it's work. I'm sorry for cutting this short. But, give me a call. We'd love to see you in the water with our team." Emily hands the blonde a card before lifting her feet out of the water a leaving the pool.

Alison looks at the card in confusion until she reads it. _Emily Catherine Fields. Danby University. Swim Coach._


	7. Chapter 7

Emily persuades Alison to get a puppy. Alison says no, but eventually surprises her with a puppy.

* * *

Alison doesn't do animals. Not because she can't handle them, it's because they can't handle _her_. The last time she was able to interact with an animal, was feeding her goldfish Charlie (who ended up dying a fay later). So, if Alison can handle a fish, what makes her think she can handle a puppy? It was a Saturday morning when the topic was brought up. Alison was typing away at her laptop on the couch listening to music, when Emily decides to enter the living room of their apartment.

"Hey Alison, can I ask you something?" The brunette says as she lingers around the couch.

"Mmhmm, sure." Alison says absentmindedly. Emily yanks the earphones out of her ears, earning the blondes full attention. "Okay, sorry. What's wrong?"

Emily tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Something she does when she's anxious. "I was wondering what your views are on having a-"

"Baby?"

"What? No! As much as I want kids, it's just too early for that. But I was wondering what you thought of about getting a puppy?" Emily says as she looks up to see her girlfriend's reaction.

"Absolutely not." The blonde replies with not hesitation.

"Why not?" Emily pouts in disappointment.

"Because they're smelly, and we just got this apartment Em. It's not puppy material." Alison says as she retrieves her laptop, the action indicating that the conversation was over.

"We can get him a little house!" Emily retorts back.

"Yeah, but he isn't going to stay in there forever, would he?" Alison reasons.

"But it'd be so adorable! Imagine having someone to cuddle with when your watching horror movies!" Emily says with hope.

"Uh, you've already got someone to cuddle to." Alison says as she gestures to herself.

"Why don't you want one? Aside from the apartment." Emily says.

"Because! What if- No. It doesn't matter." Alison dismisses.

"Tell me. I won't judge." Em says and Alison sighs.

"What if we get attached and it dies? How would we feel, Em?" Alison says. It was the truth. Alison hated to admit it, but she was afraid of losing sentimental things. It was partially the reason why she was scared to be in a relationship with the girl begging her for a puppy right now.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I never thought of that." Emily says sadly. "I guess, it was a bad idea to bring up." Emily says as she gets up from the couch. Alison sighs, feeling guilty for disappointing Emily.

"No, it's okay." Alison says awkwardly. "Well, I need to get back to this paper." Alison gestures to her laptop.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Night." The brunette leaves the room and Alison feels a pang of guilt as if she just ruined someone's dreams. She knew Em was sad or in a bad mood whenever Emily replies in short sentences or responses.

Little did Alison know, her laptop screen no longer showed her her paper, but a website for the nearest pound.

XXX

"Babe, I'm home!" Emily calls as she walks into the apartment and drops her keys on the kitchen counter. Her nose scrunches up as she smells a weird stench.

"In here!" Alison responds, followed by a couple of giggles. The confused brunette follows her voice into the living room. At first, she was confused as to why her girlfriend was lying on the white carpet, laughing to herself. That was until, the carpet began to move. A very small white maltese puppy ran up to Emily as he sniffed her toes.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Emily says excitedly as she picks up the small creature. "You're so adorable!" Emily coos as she nuzzles into him earning a playful lick. Alison walks over and pecks Emily on the nose. "Thank you." Emily says as she kisses her girlfriend on the lips. "And you're right, they are smelly."


	8. Chapter 8

Emison mothers - Alison's trying to teach Emily to bake a cake for Hunter's ninth birthday, only to end up having a food fight.

* * *

Emily was never the greatest cook. That was established when she attempted to make a batch of empanadas in high school, only to have Spencer pointing out that a piece of her hair was in one. That's why she mostly left Alison to do the cooking. Whenever Alison had a conference for work and had to be gone for a couple of days, she'd order take out for her and the kids. Because let's face it, it was safer than having the risk of burning the house down.

She wasn't really scared to cook because she knew she'd always have Alison. And pizza delivery. But it was a Sunday afternoon when Alison told her to bake her a cake for Hunter's birthday like it was the most commonplace thing to say.

"Say that again." Emily said to her wife.

"Bake a cake." Alison said simply.

"Ali, you know I don't do cooking." Emily says with a huff.

"She really doesn't!" Mia called from the living room.

"Mia, that wasn't very nice. Apologise to mum." Alison says, but Emily actually _supports_ her.

"No, no no. It's okay. Listen to the eleven year old! I can't cook." Emily dismisses.

"Please. Do this for me, baby. If not me, for Hunter. Now's the perfect time to do it, he's still at his guitar lesson."

"Why can't you do it?" Emily whines like a child.

"Mama!" Two year old Bella says. Well, it's the only thing she can say. Alison goes over and picks up Bella.

"Because, I said so." Alison says. Its like she married a ten year old.

"Fine, on one condition though. You have to help me." Emily says.

"Deal, let me just put Bella down for a nap."

"Nope, let Mia do that." Emily said. Not long after, Alison and Emily were in the kitchen. Aprons around their waists and ingredients set out in front of them. For Alison, it looked like a simple task for baking. For Emily, it was like looking into the mind of a chef.

"What's the difference between caster and granulated sugar?" Emily asks as she measures out the proper ingredients.

"I don't know." Alison says through gritted teeth as she sifts the flour.

"Why do we have to 'beat' the eggs. Why can't it say whisk?" Emily says irritatingly. It has been going on for the first ten minutes, and Alison is beginning to regret talking Emily into baking.

"I. Don't. Know." Alison says for the hundredth time.

"Can we add Reese's? Because I'm in the mood for a peanut cake." Emily asks, but has already brought out the peanutty goodness before Alison can reply.

"We can't, Bella's allergic to peanuts."

"She's two! She's not going to eat it."

"I said, no." Alison says but before she can stop it, Emily stubbornly dumps the cups into the mixture with a smirk.

"Emily. What the hell?!" Alison snaps as she turns to give her wife a glare, only to have a face full of flour in her face. Coughing and fluttering her eyes open to adjust to the clouds of flour around her, she grabs the stick of butter and smudges it onto Emily's face.

"Ha!" Emily's jaw drops, but was quickly replace with a mischievous grin as she goes for the eggs.

"Em, don't you dare!" Too late. Two eggs meet the blonde's head as they crack, causing the yolk to be smothered into her hair.

"It matches your hair colour, babe." Emily jokes. Before Alison can grab another ingredient, Mia interrupts the fight.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Mia asks from the doorway, as she looks at her fairly 'mature' mothers surrounded by a chocolaty mess.

"We're baking a cake." Emily answers.

"Right..." Mia drawls out before checking the clock. "Are you going to pick up Hunter or...?"

Both mothers look at the clock, it was 3:56. Hunter would be done with his lesson in four minutes.

"Not it!" Alison and Emily exclaim as they race to touch their noses first. Unfortunately, Emily loses. To that, she swipes some butter off of her face and smudges it on Alison's nose.

"Hey!" Alison exclaims.

"At least I'm not cleaning the kitchen." Emily snickers.

"You guys are so weird." Mia says. Emily's eyes narrow at her daughter, before grabbing some chocolate powder and throwing it at Mia's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Emison goes grocery shopping, only to have a trolley race in the middle of the aisle and getting kicked out.

* * *

Emily and Alison have just gotten an apartment and are living together peacefully. However, the only thing that can't really agree on is restocking the fridge and snack cabinet since their tastes in food are so _different_. So when they go grocery shopping, they take a trolley each. They shop for their own wants or needs, then come together and rummage through both trollies and do the process of elimination. It was a lengthy process, but it was the only thing they can agree on without having to rip each other's hair out.

Emily was going through the snack aisle, picking out the strawberry pop tarts. She loves them, but her girlfriend on the other hand was more of a chocolate chip cookie pop tart lover. As she grabbed one, two... maybe three boxes, she moved onto the next.

Alison on the other hand, was deciding what type of salads to buy. She picked out the usual, but also included rocket. She knows Emily absolutely _hates_ rocket, but she still buys them anyway. Because at the back of her mind, she knows Emily is buying strawberry pop tarts.

As the couple managed to meet up in the frozen aisle to do their oh so normal process of grocery shopping, things do not go very well.

"Why the hell are you buying rocket?! You _know_ I hate them. Are you _trying_ to poison me?" Emily says rather dramatically.

"Emily, shut up!" Alison says.

"No one's in this aisle. Like ever." Emily says.

Alison was about to reply, but stops as her eyes scan to not three, but _five_ boxes of strawberry flavoured pop tarts."What the hell Em?! How many pop tarts do you need?"

"Enough to keep me satisfied." The brunette retorts.

"No, we're not going to need that much." Alison says with an eye roll.

"Who said anything about you eating them?" Emily jokes, but Alison punches her arm. _H_ _ard._ "Ow! Joke, Ali. It's a joke."

"What are we going to do?" Alison says as she takes a look at the two trollies in front of her, biting her lip.

"Let's have a race." Emily says with a grin.

"What?" Alison says with her brow arched.

"You heard me. We race our trollies to the end of this empty ass aisle. If I win, we're buying _everything_ in my trolley and vice versa. Deal?" Emily compromises rather immaturely, but it was worth a shot. No one was here, and it seems like this was going no where.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Okay, on your marks?" Emily says as she holds on the trolley handle and pretended to rev her trolley.

"Get set." Alison says with determination because she _really_ wants to have the rocket.

"Go!" Emily and Alison push their trollies down the aisle, with full speed. Alison was at the advantage since she barely had anything but salads. Emily on the the hand had a bigger load than Alison and was trailing behind. Before they could announce the winner, (which was probably Alison) a cashier of the market just so happens to turn into the frozen section when he was crashed into two full speed trollies.

The products, now all sprawled out in front of them, the cashier under the trollies as the girls were lying on top of each other.

"Ow..." Alison groans as she rubs her head.

"I think I won..." Emily says. Of course, she priorities' her pop tarts over the accident.

"None of you win. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." The cashier said clearly in pain as he gets up.

"But can we at least pay for our groceries?" Emily said with a pout.

XXX

That night, Alison was happily munching on her rocket salad, whilst Emily opted for two minute noodles.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt from Boris Yeltsin: Emily takes care of Alison after having a nightmare of her being buried alive.

* * *

It was a strange fear. Being buried alive. At first, Emily didn't think much of it when Alison told her, but now she was really worried and concerned for her girlfriend because at four am, her girl was thrusting and turning in bed.

It wasn't the first time this has happened, and Emily didn't mind the wake ups but she was seriously scared for Alison.

"Help..." Alison murmured in her sleep. It was a soft plea, but it was enough to awaken Emily. "Please, stop!" Alison grew louder and Emily became alert.

The brunette rolled over to turn on the lamp that sat on the bedside table, before turning to see Alison in a serious nightmare.

"Alison, wake up." Emily says, her voice still croaky. She turns to Alison, cupping her cheek only to realise how sweaty she was. "Ali, it's just a dream." Emily says louder, to bring Alison out of her dream.

The blonde begins to cough and Emily grabs onto her shoulders and shakes her gently. "Alison, please." The brunette pleads. Before she even considers slapping her girlfriend awake, the blonde gasps before she opens her eyes which were filled with terror.

"Hey, hey. It was just a dream. I'm right here." Emily says as she runs her fingers through the blonde's sweaty hair, knowing the gesture calms her down.

"I- I'm sorry." Alison croaks into the swimmer's neck.

"No, Alison it's not a problem." Emily says as she wraps her arms around her and hugs her tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asks. "Is it the same dream?"

Alison nods, her teary blue eyes showing nothing but fear. "Someone buried me again." She mumbled. "I screamed for help, but no one heard me. I felt dirt in my lungs and it was- It was horrible, Em." Alison begins the sob and it hurts Emily to see her so vulnerable.

"It's just a dream. I promise I won't let that happen." Emily says as she plants a kiss on her forehead. "Do you want to go back to sleep? Or watch a movie?" Emily suggests.

"I'm tired, let's sleep." Alison yawns as she turns over to the side. Emily turns off the night light and wraps her arm protectively over Alison's torso and nuzzles into her strawberry scented hair. Alison sighs contently, as Emily begins to hum soft tunes eventually putting them both to a good night's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: A very jealous Alison and a very oblivious Emily

* * *

Emily was a sweetheart. She was Prince Charming; but a hot, female, brunette version. Alison knew this because she is her girlfriend of seven years. But even though they have been a couple for almost a decade, Alison can't help but feel jealous. But she hates to admit it so she uses the excuse of her being 'protective' or 'territorial.' She knew that Emily, being the star swimmer of the swim team would earn her a lot of attention. By both guys _and_ girls.

The swimmer however seemed to be _too_ nice to even notice the over flattering comments the girls make towards her. All Alison could do is give death glares which could kill, but also wonder if Emily even caught on with the girls hitting on her. As Emily finishes yet another victory for the school, the girls are seated at their table celebrating when a couple of girls come over to 'compliment' Emily for her great skills in the pool.

"Hey, Em." A redhead says as she approaches the girls' table. "You were really great out there."

"Thanks, Regina." Emily smiles before she sips on her chocolate milk.

"Wow, you're just so skilled." A blonde practically purrs into Emily's ear as she sits down next to her. Alison's eyes narrow at the girl and her hand immediately meet Emily's holding on tightly.

"Yeah, ten years worth of swimming really pays off." Emily brushes off. Alison may think Emily is just really stupid, really innocent or really patient. Something Alison is not.

"Why don't you teach me some day? I have a pool at home, and a nice bikini." The blonde continues and she winks at Emily. Alison scoffs and rolls her eyes before she speaks up. As _if_ Emily could not tell this chick was flirting with her.

"Sorry, knock off Barbie. She's with me." Alison growls.

"And who are you?" The blonde challenges. Well, she's _definitely_ stupid. Because this was Alison freaking DiLaurentis she was talking to.

"I'm sorry, who are _you?"_ Alison snaps, her eyes cold as ice as she stands up showing her superiority. The blonde stands up, looking at Alison eye to eye.

"The name's Chelsea."

"Well, Chelsea. Why don't you shove your thirsty ass back up your mother's-"

"Alison!" Emily says as she also stands up. "Why are you acting like this?" She asks innocently.

Alison's jaw drops slightly. " _Why_ am I acting like this?" Alison repeats to the swimmer like she was an alien. Alison rolls her eyes before she grabs Emily's hand and drags her to the girl's bathroom.

"She was all _over_ you Emily! How could you not see that?!" Alison says as she runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

"She was?" Emily asks dumbfounded. Alison doesn't reply, instead she grabs hold of Emily's shirt by the collar and attaches her lips to her neck, earning a moan from the brunette.

Emily can feel Alison smirk against her neck, as she bites onto her pulse spot, before sucking on it and kissing it gently. Alison pulls away to admire her artwork. On Emily's neck, was a purple hickey. Alison whispers into Emily's ear seductively, "You're mine."


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt from Boris Yeltsin: Alison helping Emily when the latter is attacked by a swan during a picnic.

* * *

Spring. It was the perfect season to be riding bikes, picking flowers and of course having a picnic. Alison and Emily decides to have a peaceful picnic by the lake. Out in front of them were the typical picnic foods. Sandwiches, a jar of nutella, strawberries, grapes you name it. The couple were talking amongst themselves and admiring the scenery around them.

"Oh my gosh we seriously need to go shopping for spring break." Alison says after she chomps on a strawberry.

"Yes! All I have are flannels." Emily sighs as she goes for a sandwich.

"Mmm, maybe we can bring the girls with us too." Alison suggests.

"Definitely, I need Hanna's expertise."

"I thought you liked the stuff I advise you on." Alison says in confusion. Emily smiles at her girlfriend's sudden defence.

"Of course I do, but you're advise can be... biased." Emily say trying to find that right words.

"Biased?"

"Yeah, well if something looks bad on me Han would definitely let me know. But you, you say everything looks good on me." Emily says with a shrug.

"Maybe because they _do_ look good on you ?" Alison says sarcastically.

"Yeah but sometimes they don't." Emily reasons. "Not having a big head here, but it's just girlfriend instinct to say things nice to each other. Especially when it comes to shopping." Emily states.

"Oh really?" Alison challenges with her eyebrow arched.

"Yup." Emily says popping the 'p.'

"That is so not true." Alison says with an eye roll.

"Admit it Ali, you just say things look good on me because it's me. You're girlfriend. You just like watching the show." Emily says as she finishes up on the sandwich and goes for her second.

"You're growing a big head, Em."

"Just say it Alison." Emily teases as she brings her sandwich to her mouth, a loud squark is heard from her ear as a white swan bites the brunette's ear.

"What the hell?!" Emily screams as she turns to see the swan making a beeline for her sandwich. "Dude! Get your own food!" Emily says as she brings her sandwich further away from the animal. Bad move. The swan begins to flap it's wings, shoving them in Emily's face as it practically pushes Emily to the ground and walk up her torso to her sandwich which was at the end of her out stretched arm.

"Alison!" Emily shouts. "This bird is raping me!" The brunette calls desperately, earning strange looks from people passing by.

"Emily, just let go of the sandwich!" Alison says as she tries to shoo the swan off her, only for it to squark at her.

Emily chucks the sandwich towards the lake, thankfully allowing the swan to waddle after it. Emily sits up, her hair a mess and bits of feathers sticking out from her hair and not to mention, her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Alison says as she tries to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up." Emily mumbles, but begins to laugh with her. As the laughter dies down, another squark is heard next to Alison. Looking around, the couple was surrounded by a flock of swans.

"Oh, hell no."


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Emily and Alison have the sex talk with Mia and Hunter.

* * *

Time flies by, really fast. it was just yesterday when Mia and Hunter were just babies. Now, sixteen year old Mia and fourteen year old Hunter were being introduced to _new_ things. It was the age in which teenagers become hormonal and physical. It was one night when Alison decides it was time to give them 'The Talk.'

"Emily, you do realise they need to be somewhat educated." Alison says with her arms crossed on her chest.

"That's why they go to school, Ali." Emily says completely refusing to talk to her children about the dangers of sex. She was hoping that Alison would take care of that.

"They need to know from us." Alison reasons. "So, I'm going to talk to Hunter, while you-"

"Oh no, I don't think so. We're _both_ going to talk to them." Emily says.

"That's just way too awkward." Alison states stubbornly.

"Then have fun talking to them on your own." Emily says giving her no other option. With a huff, Alison eventually agrees.

They walk out to the living room and sit on the couch. "Mia! Hunter! Come downstairs, Mama needs you!" Alison shouts. A few seconds later, footsteps are sounded as the teenagers approach them.

"Hey, what's going on ?" Hunter asks quizzically at the sight of his nervous looking mothers sitting on the couch, waiting expectedly.

"Nothing, just have a seat." Emily says as she gestures for her son to sit next to him. Mia does the same and sits next to Alison.

"So... What's this about?" Mia drawls out, still confused.

"Well, Mia that is an excellent question." Emily starts off, then nudges her wife with her elbow. "Which is why your mother is going to answer that." She quickly adds, earning a scowl from the older blonde.

"Okay, sweetie. Well, this goes for you too Hunter. You guys are at that age where you become more... physical." The teens look at each other then back to their mum with confused looks.

"You guys are beginning to interact with the opposite sex." Emily explains. "Or, the same sex. We don't care. I mean, look at your mum and I." It was Alison's turn to elbow the brunette.

"Basically, you guys would eventually want to have the urge to have sex." Alison says seriously. Mia blushes and looks away, while Hunter groans.

"Mama, we really don't need to-" Hunter tries, but is cut off by a hand.

"No, no, no. It's important. So, Hunter boys your age are going to be really 'excited'. So, you need to keep it in your pants." Before Emily could say anything Alison reaches into her wallet and pulls out two condoms. Emily's eyes widen in shock.

"Um, babe. When did you-"

"Not now." Alison cuts Emily off as she gives one to Hunter and one to Mia. "Now, to prevent STDs and pregnancy" Alison winks at Mia, earning a nervous laugh from the girl, "Wear these. Well, the guys do." Mia, having to look rather red and embarrassed seemed to be enjoying this moment.

"Hey, mum. How do you put these on?" Mia asks innocently but snickers as her brother looks like he wants to shoot her.

"Good question, Mia!" Alison says, playing teacher as she stands up to go into the kitchen.

"Oh, God." Emily mutters under her breath as her wife returns with a cucumber.

"Okay, you two. Pay very close attention." Alison says as she brings out yet a third condom (from God knows where) and rips it open with her teeth. "So you want to leave space at the end so when the male ejaculates, the condom won't break."

Hunter, who looks highly uncomfortable shifts in his seat awkwardly whilst Mia was on the verge of crying tears of laughter.

"Em, a little hand?" Alison asks as she gives her the cucumber.

"No way." Emily dismisses.

"Emily!" With a _tsk_ Emily holds onto the cucumber for her wife to demonstrate. When she was done, Mia _applauds._

"Well, that's not what I was expecting." Emily says as she looks at her daughter in confusion.

"That. Was. Hilarious." Mia laughs, while Hunter stands up asking, "Can I go now?"

"Mia? Why are you-"

"I _know_ mum. I'm sixteen and go to _high school_ with girls _and_ boys." Mia says talking some sense into her mothers. "It was Hunter who really needs the sex ed." Mia says as she ruffles her brother's hair.

"Oh." Alison says dumbfounded while Emily gives her a look saying _I told you so._

"Well, then. Now that that's over with. You can go to bed now." Emily says with a smile, as she kisses her children goodnight. As her children ascend the stairs, the brunette turns to look at her wife. "Well, we just scarred our son."

"Mama? What's that?" A seven year old Bella asks from the doorway as she points to the wrapped up cucumber.

"It's a fairy wand, Bella." Alison says as she wavers the cucumber in the air like a wand.

"Okay! Time for bed!" Emily exclaims, as she rushes towards her youngest and scoops her up. "Stay as young and innocent as possible, Bella. You'll regret it."


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt from Guest: One of Emison's children cussing in which Alison catches, finding out that Emily was the reason why the word was learnt.

* * *

Emily was working late again at Danby. Lately, her team has been slacking off since holidays were going to begin soon. So, Emily being the coach said she'd stay a few more hours later at work with her team to make sure they were still on their feet. Alison didn't mind, she knew Emily loved her job and Alison love to spend time with the kids. It was until one afternoon, when Alison hears something rather shocking from her youngest child.

Four year old Bella and Alison were in the playroom, having a tea party with a bunch stuffed animals and imaginary friends. Hunter was at soccer practice while Mia was spending the day with Cole and Melody Rivers, Stacie Cavanaugh and Luce and Danielle Fitz. The house sure did get lonely for Alison, but she doesn't mind the simple company of her four year old.

"Now, before we drink we need to _clink_ our cups together." Bella demonstrates as she clinks her cup with Mr. Snuggleberry, the bear. Alison does the same to Mrs. Stroodle, the pink dog. "No, Mama you need to have your pinky out." The blue eyes girl corrects her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Alison says as she extends her pinky. Unfortunately, she fumbles on the cup as it slips out of her fingers and falls onto the table. The action causing the other plates and cups to fall onto the ground and ruin the set out.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Bella says innocently as she crouches down to pick up the fallen utensils. Alison's eyes are the size of saucers, as she wasn't so sure if she heard right.

"Um, Bella?" Alison asks innocently. She knew if she were to scold her daughter, it would only encourage her.

"Yes, Mama?" Bella replies as she set out the table again.

"What, um... What did you say just now?" Alison says clearing her throat a little.

"Oh for fuc-" Before she can finish the sentence Alison cut's her off.

"Yes! That!" She says rather too loudly, earning a strange look from the four year old. "Where did you hear those words from, honey?"

"From Mummy." Bella unintentionally rats out her other mother. _Of course._

"When was this?" Alison asks with her brows furrowed.

"When she broke your favourite mug, but told you it went missing." Bella states. "She told me not to tell you if she gave me another cookie." She blurts out before gasping, realising what she's said. "Uh oh..."

"Yeah, uh oh..." Alison says with her eyes narrowed to the younger blonde who was smiling sheepishly at her.

XXX

Later that night, when the kids were in bed and Alison and Emily were getting ready to go to sleep, Alison decides to bring up the oh so interesting conversation with her wife.

"So, babe. Bella said something interesting today."

"Really? What may that be?" Emily asks as she fluffs her pillow, then does the same for Alison.

"Well, we were having a tea party. When I dropped the cup onto the set, she said - oh, and don't and stop me if I'm wrong- 'Oh for fuck's sake.'" Alison says as she folds her arm across her chest.

Emily can't help it, but starts to giggle. Alison watches unbelievably as she chucks a pillow at the brunette's face.

"That's not funny! Emily, you _really_ need to watch your tongue. Especially around our youngest." Alison pleads.

"Okay, I know I'm sorry. But, damn why wasn't I there?" Emily says with a sigh.

"Oh, that's not all. She told me _you_ broke my favourite mug." Emily's smile was wiped clean and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah, not so funny now huh?" Alison challenges.

"I'm sorry, baby. I knew I should have told you." Emily says with guilt. "Well, I tried to find you the same one, but it wasn't in the market." Emily explains, hoping to ease the tension.

"That's because it was my grandmother's Em." Alison deadpans. "My grandmother who's no longer alive, might I add?" Alison adds, making the brunette more guilty than ever.

"I'm so sorry, Alison." The swim coach says as she settles into bed.

"You're going have to talk to Bella, tomorrow." Alison says sternly, but she lets go of the mug incident as she kisses her wife goodnight.

 **A/N:** Timeline of Emison family varies, as each prompt changes the time set for the suitable age for the kids :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:** Character death. (Requested by a friend, not my intention) Prompt: Emily can't seem to let go of Alison.

* * *

It's been two years. Two years when Emily was seated at the dinner table, waiting for her wife to come through those doors, peck her on the lips and talk about her long day at work, whilst they eat. However, it wasn't Alison who came to the door. Emily was greeted with two officers with their hats off in respect to deliver the news. Alison Fields-DiLaurentis died on impact with a semi trailer truck.

Emily was at first in denial, asking the officers "That's not true, it's Alison. She survives anything." But the road accident was not an exception. Tears rushed down her face when understanding filled her mind as the officers explained what had happened. They even offered to stay around to take care of the mourning brunette, but she polity declined.

Whimpering as she closed the door, she curled herself into the ball and sobbed into the sleeves of her oversized jumper, only to realise she was wearing _Alison's_ oversized jumper. She wanted to laugh, thinking how she can be here but not really here. Alison was everywhere.

Two years later, their house was still the same. Emily has not touched any belongings of Alison's, leaving them just the way they were. She left the half used strawberry scented shampoo on the bathroom rack. She left Alison's comb which had a few strands of her hair tangled in it. She left her pillow to the left side of the bed in which she's sleep on or cuddle with, pretending it was her other half. Alison was everywhere and she was not ready to let go of her. To accept her leave. Her death.

At the funeral, she told herself to stay strong for Alison. When she was out with her friends, they knew the vibe was off with Emily. Her smiles were more forced and she talked less. But she never really could stay strong for long, for late at night Emily would cry to herself in the bed she used to share with Alison. She still wore her wedding ring, she'd never take it off. She's also gotten Alison's wedding ring along with her other personal belongings at the time of the accident after the autopsy. Emily wore Alison's wedding ring as a necklace though, keeping it close to her heart.

Emily now visited the firing range more often, shooting at the target with concentration. It was her temporary distraction before she's back to reality.

A/N: God, I hate this. But one shots aren't always going to be fluffy. :(


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt: Alison goes to Spencer for ideas to propose to Emily, whilst Emily goes to Hanna and Aria. Eventually, they both end up proposing on the same night at the exact same time.

* * *

Alison can read Emily like an open book. The couple trust each other with each other's lives since they have been dating for ten years now. The only problem is, is that Alison can never find out the perfect way surprise Emily. Wether it be on Valentine's Day or her birthday, Alison always seemed to have troubles in finding the perfect gift for her girlfriend. Or rather her fiancé.

 **Alison:** Hey babe, I'm just shopping for new clothes. I'll be home soon.

"Was that Emily?" Spencer asks Alison who just nods a reply as she sends the message.

"I hate lying to her." Alison says with guilt.

"You're _white_ lying, Ali. Just for the common good." Spencer reasons. "I'm surprised you turned to me for help with this."

"Yeah, well Hanna and Aria are much closer to Emily so I don't want her to find out about my plans to propose to her." Alison explains and her phone beeps, getting a message from Emily.

 _Emily:_ No, it's okay! Just working out with my PT for another hour or so. Take your time, I love you. x

"Well, that works for the both of us." Alison mutters as she send a 'I love you too.' text back before giving Spencer her attention.

"This is a crisis, I need help to ask her to marry me!" Alison says with a sigh.

"Well, Emily isn't a hard person to please. I think you're over thinking it. She loves simple things. Maybe, take her out to a nice dinner and pop the question, 'Do you want to be legally mine?'" Spencer jokes to ease the girl a little.

"Ha. Ha." Alison chuckles sarcastically. "I don't know, Emily deserves the best. And I want to give it to her." Spencer nods as she moves from the kitchen counter to grab a pen and paper. "What are you doing?" Alison asks to the coffee addict.

"I'm writing notes."

"We graduated like five years ago, Spence. We don't need note taking."

"No, I'm writing out what you say about Emily so you can put it into your little speech when you ask her. So, tell me all about Emily Fields."

XXX

"Are you sure she'd like that?" Emily asks for the thousandth time.

"Yes!" Aria and Hanna say in unison. Emily sighs as she runs her hand through her hair. She literally just Googled 'Ways to propose' and thats when she seriously needed help with her love life.

"Okay, okay!" Emily says with her hands up in surrender. "So, tonight then?"

"Duh! Just book the nice restaurant, then take her on a nice stroll at the beach. I _know_ she loves clichés, so do what we said and then, BOOM. You're getting some tonight." Hanna winks and Emily rolls her eyes.

"It's not about sex, Han. I love this girl. More than anything." Emily says as she subconsciously day dreams.

"Awww, look at Emmy. Ready to propose." Aria coos. The shorter girl was the only one other than her dad to call her that nickname. She was just too tiny to scold.

"Alright. Let's just hope she says yes." Emily says as she thanks the girls for their help before booking a dinner at a nice restaurant by the beach.

* * *

"So, why the sudden fancy dinner?" Alison asks with curiosity. She looks around her surroundings, the restaurant had twinkling lights on the ceiling, resembling fireflies. The view was spectacular. It was of the beach with the illuminating light of the moon which casts over the sea which lead to the other side to the city which had small lights glimmering from afar. "Not that I'm complaining." Alison says, but she worries since she wanted something simple before proposing to Emily.

"Well, you know. I feel like we need to spend some more time together." Emily says, "And an apology for not being able to see you much today."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt me at all." Alison says as she places a hand on top of the brunette's. They couple was seated in front of the window in which they were able to see the view. They were fairly dressed formally, (Emily actually didn't mind dressing up) but Alison was curious as ever.

She considered that maybe, she could ask Emily to marry her tonight. In her purse, the ring sat in the box as she glanced over to it here and there.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah! Sorry, I'm just trying to read you Emily." Alison says with suspicion.

"Well, I'm not hiding anything." Emily says with a quirked up brow as she lifts her wine glass to her mouth, before taking a sip she whispers, "Yet."

XXX

After dinner, the swimmer and blonde settled at their table, unsure what to do next until Emily suggest, "Would you like to take a walk with me by the beach milady?" She says ever so charmingly as she holds out her hand for the blonde to chuckle at the gesture before taking it.

The couple, now strolling by the beach with their shoes off as they enjoy the sand particles between their toes. started small talk. Things like, how their day was, what their plans are for next week. Obviously it was hard to lie to one another about their 'shopping' and 'working out' hours. Emily kept checking her phone, until she got a message from Aria.

Aria: The ring is planted. You'll know when you see it.

Emily coughs as she scans the beach. "Are you looking for something?" Alison asks.

"What? No. I just like the view." Emily shrugs off. Alison nods before she takes a deep breath and fumbles on the box in her hand that she's been hiding.

"Emily. You know I love you. So much, right?" Alison asks, and Emily's eyes widen.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Emily jumps to conclusion as she asks with concern.

"No! Well, what I _wanted_ to say is that, I love you so much." Alison clear her throat. "I love seeing you everyday and waking up to your peaceful face when you sleep. I love it when we do the little things that drive us insane like when you play with my hair when we're watching rom coms. I want to cherish these moments, Emily."

Emily stares at the blonde with a small smile, before she brings Alison in for a kiss. In doing so, she flutters eyes open when her phone vibrates. She pulls away and checks her phone.

Aria: The shell! Right in front of you!

Before Emily can say anything Alison runs her hands through the brunette's waves. "Emily, pay attention to me. I want to ask you something."

 _Well, shit._ Emily couldn't do anything but comply. The swimmer couldn't really say, 'Hold that thought. I need that shell right behind you.'

"Alison. Wait, I want to say something too." Emily blurts out. This was probably the most sloppiest proposal ever. "Ever since I met you, I knew that we were meant to be. I know, it's cheesy but it's true. Through the troubles high school put us through, I still fought for you. For us. And I want to do that for the rest of my life. Only if I get to call you my fiancé." Alison's eyes widen as she watches Emily pick up a shell and hand it to her. As Alison does so, a ring falls out onto her hand.

Before she knew it, the taller girl was down on one knee, presenting the ring. "Alison DiLaurentis. Will you marry me?"

"Wait, what?" Alison blinks. Emily's face falls in hurt, before Alison quickly saves the moment. "No Emily, of course I'll marry you!" Alison chuckles lightly as she brings the girl to eye level to kiss her passionately. As they break away, Alison also pulls out her ring box. "I was confused because I wanted to ask you as well. " Emily chuckles as she looks at the ring and tears well up in her eyes.

"Well, I'm happy to call you my fiancé." Emily says as she slips the ring onto Alison as Alison does the same. "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Requested by BinkssD: Emily endures the pain of a miscarriage. But Alison and Emily try for another one, eventually giving them what they hoped for.

* * *

Death was something that was promised to everyone. But to a _child_ who has not even begun living life ? That was just too much for Emily to handle. The couple was sleeping peacefully one night. Emily was six months pregnant, with their first child. But she was _almost_ there. She still remembers the time. 4:37 am. Emily felt abdominal pains as she couldn't fall back to sleep, eventually tossing and turning.

She felt pools of wetness between her legs until she turned on the night light and tossed the blanket out of the way. Pools of blood covered her side of the beg and legs as she took in the sight. Her baby was dead. Emily begins to sob, unable to wake up her wife. She didn't want her to see this. Unfortunately, the light eventually awakens a sleepy Alison, who was completely unaware of the situation.

"Em, baby? What's wrong?" Alison blinks as she looks at the sight of her sobbing wife.

"I- I'm so sorry." Alison's gaze goes to the bloody bed, and her breathing become uneven. It couldn't be. They didn't want to go through the pain of throwing away the baby clothes the couple shopped for, or renovate the baby's room and getting rid of the crib. It was just too hard.

"No..." Alison shakes her head. Refusing to believe it. She wraps an arm around Emily as she too begins to sob, but she needs to be the stronger one here. She needs to be Emily's rock. "Emily, we need to go to the hospital."

XXX

It's been six months later since the miscarriage. Emily never really thought of having another, she was too afraid to do so. Alison never brought up the topic much but deep down, she wishes to start a family. Emily just stars blankly out the window whilst sipping on her coffee. The incident still affects her.

"Emily?" Emily's day dream is interrupted as her wife scoots next to her.

"Hey." Emily offers a small smile as Alison wraps her arm around her torso protectively.

"Can I talk to you ?"

"Of course." Emily says as she sets her coffee down.

"I- I really want to try again." Alison says, her voice shaking. She was afraid this may turn into another fight from the first time she brought it up.

"Alison, we walked about this..." Emily says with a sigh.

"Please, I want a family Emily." Alison pleads. Emily stares into her blue orbs, seeing nothing but desperation and she suddenly feels guilty. She wants to give her everything, and if this one of them. So be it.

Emily nods and kisses Alison's forehead. "Okay."

A month later, when the IVF process was finalised, Emily was one again pregnant. They were able to find a donor with similar features to Alison. She was uncertain at first about this decision again. But seeing Alison smile at the news, she knew that everything will be okay. Every night, Alison kisses Emily's belly whispering "I love yous." And talking to the baby and earning giggles from the swimmer as well. Emily knew, that everything will be okay.

* * *

"Emily, just one more push!" The doctor encourages as Emily's screams are being heard throughout the room.

"You're doing great baby, just a little more." Alison encourages. She holds onto the swimmer's hand tightly, feeling part of the pain the brunette is going through.

Emily's gaze snap to the blonde, "I've been doing this for the past hour!" She hisses. "How could you do this to me?!" Another scream is being heard as she pushes with all her might. Emily gasps as she holds tightly to Alison's hand when the sound of small cries of a newborn child is heard. And just like that, the world stops for the couple. Emily doesn't have the strength to look over, so she looks at Alison and gives her a weak smile.

"A healthy baby girl, Emily." The doctor says after he cuts the umbilical cord and cleans the baby before wrapping her in a towel and hands her to Alison.

Alison looks at her child for the first time. She has the brown coloured eyes of her wife, her hair fairly transparent, hoping it'd be blonde locks like hers. The baby blinks lazily before closing her eyes. The first words Alison whispers to her daughter were, "I love you."

"Emily, look at her." Alison says as her eyes fill up with tears. Emily takes a look at her daughter for the first time and smiles, before planting a tender kiss on the baby's forehead.

"She's perfect, Ali."

"Do you have a name for her?" The doctor asks the newfound family.

"Mia. Her name is Mia. Meaning, 'Wished for Child.'"

A/N: I just googled what Mia means so sorry if it's wrong...


	18. Chapter 18

Guest requested a prompt of a very drunk Emily

* * *

High school. It's the word that originates from the thoughts of teenagers, studying and of course partying. It was the party of the year, Noel Khan was the host and of course it was party every student should go to once in their high school life.

And so, the girls decided to go to the party held in the middle of the year before their mid year exams. Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Alison headed off to the party. Obviously having their mother's numbers on speed dial as well as Spencer being the Designated Driver.

"Okay, so how are we planning on how tonight will go?" Aria asked as they reached the mansion like house.

"What do you mean? We're totally being _wild_ tonight!" Hanna exclaimed. Alison and Emily chuckled, they really could use the release from the stress school already gave them.

"Alright, but we know to have each other's backs. That's just the law of Feminism." Spencer says like a mother and the girls roll their eyes at her. Of course they knew they had each other's backs. "And if any of you puke in my car, I'll make you scrub every inch of it. Inside and out." The girls took in the threat and made a mental note to not drink too much. But that didn't go very well for a certain swimmer...

As the girls entered the party, they began to socialise and mingle with other people. As Emily made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, she was immediately bombarded with a round of applause and a couple of different alcoholic beverages.

"Hey! There she is! Go Emily!" Emily just smiled politely and thanked everyone, trying to keep her status on the low but was pretty hard considering the fact that she was the best swimmer of the school. "Come on, Em. Take a drink!" A boy offered her a drink. She hadn't had a drink _yet_ so there was a little chance she'll throw up in Spencer's car. Nodding, she took the drink and downed it in one go, realising the cheers she got from the boys around her as they began to give her more and more cups of alcohol.

 _Fuck it._ Emily thought as she downed a shot of tequila, before cheering as well.

XXX

"Hey! Have you guys seen Emily?" A frantic Alison asked the girls who gave her confused looks.

"I thought she was with you?" Aria asked with concern.

"I thought she was with you?" Alison repeats but looks at Hanna, who looks at Spencer.

"I thought she was with you?" The blonde tried to catch on, to which Spencer give her a hard look and deadpans, "Nice try, blondie."

"Hanna! Where is she?" Alison asks.

"I don't-" Before she can finish her sentence, the girls turn around to look at the kitchen to hear the chanting of "Em-il-y!"

Not long after, a very drunken swimmer stumbles out of the kitchen laughing her ass off as applauds are being heard from behind her. "Thank you Las Vegas!" She screams at her 'audience'. She cackles as she slumps on the couch.

Spencer takes in the sight, "Is she..."

"Yeah." Aria says as she takes her by the hand and drags her over to a very drunken Emily.

"Oh hey guys!" Emily says rather enthusiastically as she tried to stand up but trips on her own feet and fall face first onto the ground. "I'm okay!" She says as she quickly gathers herself and stands up.

"Emily, I think you've had too much to drink." Alison says as she tries to touch the swimmer, only to have her hand swatted away.

"Catherine Fields Emily is _not_ drunk." Emily says as she hiccups. Hanna raises an amused eyebrow as she begins to laugh at her friend's drunk state. "You know, you have a really nice... uvulas." Emily gasps like a child in awe of magic as she attempts to cup Hanna's chest when Alison grabs onto her hands to prevent her from doing so.

"We really need to get you out of here." Alison mumbled.

"But the party just started!" Emily said as she stands on the couch and begins to jump on it like a jumping castle.

"Emily! Get down!" Spencer urges as she tries to get her to stop.

"Oh, I'll get down alright." Emily says as she specifically turns to Alison to give her a not-so seducing wink. Alison rolls her eyes but can't help but chuckle at Emily's humour when she's drunk. It was even more funny since Emily was always shy and when she's intoxicated, she's the complete opposite. " _Tonight, we are young! So let's set this world on fire, we can burn brighter... Than the sun!"_ She sung at the top of her lungs whilst dancing.

"We need to get her home." Spencer compromises.

"How? The girl won't budge by dancing, singing or doing something weird." Aria states. It was true, because now Emily was sniffing a girl's hair before asking, 'Do you use horse shampoo?'

"Why won't Alison lead her to the car?" Hanna says. The three girls give the blonde a look before she elaborates, "I'm serious! Em's whipped and she'll do anything for Ali." She did have a point.

"Okay, Sparia get to the car. Hanna and I'll try get drunk Emily to come with me to the car." Alison says before the team breaks up. "What do we do?" Alison asks the fashion expert. They watch Emily who was counting her fingers as an idea pops in Hanna's mind.

"Play along." Hanna smirks as begins to move hair out of Alison's eyes and lean in real close. Speaking louder to get Emily's attention she says, "Alison you're hair is _so_ soft." Emily snaps her head to look at the sight in front of her.

"Thanks Han, I love your hair. Why don't you let me braid it one day?" Alison smirks as she takes a look at Emily in the corner of her eye, only to find that Emily was no longer on the couch. But standing right next to her.

"Hanna. Get your hands off Alison. Now." Emily growls as she wraps an arm around Alison's waist protectively. However, she's blinking quiet often and her eyes are squinting.

"Or what?" Hanna challenges.

"Or I'll punch you in your pretty little face." Emily says as she raises her arms up in a fighting stance. Only to be facing a pot plant which was next to Hanna. She was so drunk.

Alison and Hanna can't help but laugh at the sight of Emily challenging a flower to a punch on. "Okay, it's okay. Why don't we take this fight somewhere else?" Alison suggests as she guides Emily by the arm to Spencer's car where Team Sparia was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Spencer huffs as the three girls climb into the back.

"Why are we in a oven?" Emily asks once she settles down as the car's heater was on too high.

"Emily, just get some rest on the way." Hanna sighs.

"Kiss my ass." Emily snaps, before she turns her attention to Alison and rests her head on her shoulder. "You know Alison, you're so pretty." She slurs as she interlocks their fingers together. The next phase of drunk Emily: Confessions.

"I wish you'd know how pretty you are, like a pretty horse with luscious blonde hair." Alison tries not to laugh whilst the girls are snickering.

"Seriously, what is with you and horses today?" Hanna asks but the question was ignored.

"Like, if you were a horse you'd be the pretties horse in all the stables. But you'd be more prettier with me. A donkey." Emily is seriously out of it by this point as Alison runs her hand through Emily's hair.

"Thank you, Emily." Alison says genuinely. Just as the girls thought Emily was drifting off to sleep, the brunette stirs before she starts groaning.

"What's going-" Before Aria can even ask, a high pitched scream is heard by Hanna as Emily hurled herself to her side and threw up the contents of her stomach.

"You are totally cleaning my car Emily Fields." Spencer says as she looks through the rear view mirror, mad eyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt: Poor Hunter has to go through all four females in the family's wrath, during that time of the month.

* * *

Sixteen year old, Hunter Brandon Fields-DiLaurentis knows many things. He knows that you should put your cereal in before you pour the milk, always do your math homework first to get the worst over with and that earphones in the car with a bunch of girls was essential. But what he definitely knows is to stay clear of all Fields-DiLaurentis females during that time of the month. Because that when the household is World War III.

"Bella! Stop using my stuff!" Mia shouts at the top of her lungs as she storms out of the bathroom, to which Hunter was making his way to. When he saw his steaming sister, he immediately walked the other way and decided to use the bathroom down stairs.

"Gosh, Mia your twenty three! Get your own house!" Fourteen year old Bella retorts back.

"Then, get your own curling iron!" Mia shouts before slamming the door of he bedroom shut. Mia just finished college and moved back with her parents before she is able to settle on her feet.

Bella rolls her eyes, before she releases her hair from the curling iron before huffing out in annoyance. "My hair is so ugly! Why can't it curl nicely?!" Bella says through gritted teeth. As Hunter walks past her room, Bella calls to him.

"Hey Hunter!" She says, and Hunter stops dead in his tracks. _If I ignore it, maybe it'll go away._ "I'm talking to you, weirdo." Bella says before Hunter sighs before turning around and giving his little sister his attention.

"What's up?" He settles for, hoping not to piss off his sister.

"Does my hair look okay?" She asks as she runs her hands through her curls. Immediately he nods his head yes and agrees, earning a grin from the younger girl.

"Yes! It looks so nice today." He compliments as he offers one of his dashing smiles. Immediately, Bella's grin is wiped off clean and is replaced with a pissed off look and her eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you saying my hair doesn't look nice other days?" She snaps at him, her piercing blue eyes digging into his.

"No, I mean it's just-"

"Do you not like my blonde hair ? Just because you have brown hair doesn't mean you need to discriminate against blondes." Bella says with a huff. _Oh, boy._ "You know, blondes aren't dumb like they say we are. Ever think about that?!" Bella shouts in his face before going up to the door and slamming it shut.

Hunter rolls his blue eyes, before making his way downstairs to use the bathroom, only to find it occupied. "Are you kidding me?" Hunter mutters under his breath before knocking on the door. "Mum? Are you in there?" He asks as he ruffles his brown hair.

The bathroom door unlocks and on the other side, Emily stands in front of her sixteen year old boy with a handful of pills. "It's not what you think. It's just..." There was a pause before Emily continues. "these cramps are the worst." She whines like a five year old before taking her son into a _really_ tight hug.

"I don't understand, why do females have to go through this pain?" Emily begins sobbing into his shoulder and all Hunter can do is comfort her. "I mean, I'm not pregnant for Pete's sake. I'm a lesbian!" Her sadness completely turning into anger. "Hunter, it feels like the Hulk is using my uterus as a punching bag." Emily rants.

"Mum, why don't you go to the couch? I'm sort of busting here." He says as he tries to make his way to the bathroom. Emily pull shim out of a hug and give him a cold look.

"Hunter, why can't you just be a good boy and listen to me vent? Is that too much to ask?!" Emily says in annoyance before giving the bathroom to Hunter as she makes her way to the couch, only to take a pit stop into the kitchen to get herself a box of pop tarts.

After finishing his business, Hunter decides to make a beeline for his room since it was the safest place to be in the house. Other than the kitchen. As he turns around the corner of the hallway upstairs, he runs right into Mia.

"Watch where you're going!" Mia barks at him.

"Sorry." He mutters as he tries to move to the right, when Mia does the same. He moves to the left to give way, when she does the exact same thing. "Want to dance?" He asks sarcastically. Mia rolls her brown eyes as she grabs him by the shoulders and moves him to the side, before making her way downstairs.

"Hunter!" Alison cries, just before Hunter could reach his room. Patience wearing thin, he gathers himself for the last tantrum or emotional breakdown for the day. He walking to his Mama's (really dark) room to find her on the bed with her teary eyes red and puffy surrounded in a ring of tissues with a jar of Nutella in hand.

"Thank God you're here sweetie." She says in relief at the sight of her son by the door.

"Is there something you need?" He asks wearily. _I just want my bed._

"Can you get me that box of tissues ? It's just so emotional." Alison says looking up at the screen. She gestures to the opposite nightstand which had the box of tissues. Nodding his head he walks over and hands it over to her. Just as he did so, he took a look at what film she was watching. _Easy A._

"Easy A? That's emotional?" He asks innocently. Alison's eyes snap to him and he immediately regrets saying those words. She snatches the box out of his hands and deliberately told him to, 'Get lost' like a teenager before returning back to her Chick Flick.

As Hunter finally settles down in his room, he rubs his temples. _When is it going to end?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the positive feedback, sorry for not updating yesterday and send me your requests! :) Some people asked me a 'cast' for the family and I wanted to leave it to you guys. However, those can't picture it I have these wonderful actors/actresses who I can imagine...

Chloe Grace Moretz - Young Mia • (10 - teens)

Elizabeth Olsen - Older Mia• (Late teens - Early Adult)

Liam Sprayberry - Young Hunter • (10 - teens)

Colton Haynes - Older Hunter • (Late teens - Early Adult)

Elle Fanning - Young Bella • (10 - teens)

Brittany Snow - Older Bella • (Late teens - Early Adult)

Remember, this is just my imagination and who I can picture. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt: Alison keeps leaving gifts for Emily obviously hinting that she has an admirer. Emily appreciates the gifts and eventually finds out who the admirer is, confronting Alison.

* * *

Alison was never good with voicing out her feelings. She wasn't the one to be brave, stalk up to her crush and ask them on a date. She had insecurities and she was mostly cold with people around her. In this case, Alison is finding it really hard to voice her feelings to a certain swimmer, Emily Fields. She was everything, a boyfriend or girlfriend would want. She was charming, athletic, academic and had polite manners no matter what hierarchy you sat in in Rosewood High. Alison knew she didn't have much of a chance, she was a cold only to keep her walls up. She hid behind her camera as the school's photographer.

Alison remembers the first time they spoke. As she was coming out of the bathroom, Emily was going in only to cause a collision between the two. Ultimately causing Alison to drop her camera to the floor earning an, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Alison."The blonde looked up to the athlete as she picked her camera up.

"You know my name?" She asks as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, I mean you always take my picture. So, thank you for that." Emily smiles as she give her a nod before going on her way into the stalls. A smile crept on Alison's face as she left the bathroom.

Since that day, Alison has been leaving trails of her obvious crush to Emily. She left chocolates in her locker, little notes by her desk or tucked underneath the windscreeper of the brunette's car, even a bunch of flowers in her gym locker.

But the swimmer didn't take any of it in a bad way. She knew she had an admirer but she didn't know _who_. But every time she was met with these little gifts, she wasn't ashamed to hide it away and stuff them further into her locker. She'd read the note and crack a smile or even laugh at the comments Alison wrote on them, or open the box of chocolates and pop one into her mouth before heading her way to class.

The photographer would look on in the distance, watching Emily's reactions and so far, she was happy. And it made her happy. It was good to know that Emily didn't find this at all creepy or crossing boundaries, which was a start.

Eventually this game of cat and mouse continued until one day, after school Alison wanted to leave a small necklace which was a mermaid on it in Emily's locker. It was fairly late, four thirty by the latest and Alison didn't think anyone would be at school. Or so she thought, for nearby Emily was watching the blonde plant her gift in her locker.

The next day at school, Emily opened her locker and sure enough found the gift. As she opened it, she was in awe of how beautiful the necklace was and immediately put it on. She knew her admirer was watching her, but she played along and waited until after school...

XXX

Alison was sitting at a table out in the courtyard, cleaning her camera when a shadow was casted over her. Alison looked up only to squint her eyes as she couldn't make out the person who was blocking her lighting.

"Thanks for the gifts, Ali." Alison could recognise that voice from anywhere. She stood up to look at Emily who was smiling back at her as she played with the mermaid necklace.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." Alison denies, as she gathers her photographing equipment ready to run from her responsibilities.

"I saw you yesterday after school, unless I mistaken you for someone else. Which would be a shame." Emily teases. Alison's eyes narrow at her.

"Why would it be a shame?" She asks.

"Because I'd be asking you out if it was you, my favourite photographer." Emily winks, watching Alison's reaction which went from 'Oh.' to ' _Oh...'_ The swimmer smirks a little before continuing, "But, I guess I was wrong, I mean I did like you since freshman year. My apologies." Emily walks away, sashaying her hips a little.

"Wait!" Alison calls and the corner of Emily's mouth tugs into a small smile.

"Yeah?" Emily turns around.

"D-did you really like me since freshman?" Alison asks like a scared girl.

"Of course, I mean I was just too scared to-" Emily's sentence was cut off as Alison crashed her lips onto hers with newfound confidence, which Emily found pretty sexy. When they pulled away, Emily was smiling to herself. "So, would you like to go on a date with me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt requested from Boris Yeltsin: Emily helps Alison after A tries to poison Ali with cyanide in her drink during a dinner.

* * *

Emily and Alison were getting ready for a dinner to attend to for Aria's grand opening for her newest photographs at the Rosewood Museum. It was a time to celebrate for their friend and they were more than happy to support her. As they arrived at the semi formal event, they settled down into their seats ready for the opening.

"Good evening, everyone. It's such an amazing turn out and it's an amazing night to open many great new artworks to add to the addition to this museum. My name is Charles, and I will be your host tonight." The blonde man said, with the mic as he continued to talk waitresses came around to serve the entrée.

Emily eyes the host suspiciously as he continues to introduce himself. "So please, enjoy the delicious meals, mingle with strangers and of course, marvel at the artworks tonight." Charles then dismisses himself out of the spotlight as chattering begins to stir around the audience. As he does so, his eyes linger of Alison and Emily is instantly in protective mode.

"Emily?" Alison asks to grab the swimmer's attention. "How's the food?" Alison asks as Emily just nods and shoves a forkful of...

"Langue de Bœuf?" She asks, as she tastes it. Alison chuckles as she leans over and whispers into her girlfriends ear. "That's French of 'ox tongue.'" Immediately, Emily's eyes widen as she brings a napkin to her mouth and spits out the food. As much as she hates to admit it, the meat was actually pretty tasty.

"Isn't this exciting?" Aria asks the girls they all nod and support the photographer.

"Can't wait to see your photos Aria." Spencer says as she takes a bite of her 'Langue de Bœuf.'

Just as people were beginning to stand up and wonder around the museum, Emily and Alison decide to do the same. As they walk around, small snacks on trays were offered as well as champagne.

Together, with the sparkling alcoholic drinks in hand they begin to wonder around the place admiring the artworks. Of course, the opening ones were covered in a way to prevent anyone from seeing them before the opening.

"May I gather everyone's attention?" Charles says through the microphone once again. "Dinner is served shortly, in doing so I'd like to ask everyone to return to their seats as I introduce the newest additions to Rosewood Museum." There was a round of applause as everyone are now in their seats. After Charles go through the different artworks that in alphabetical order, (to which Emily found a pain since Aria's surname started with a 'M') Emily happily ate her meal whilst doing so (obviously checking that it was spaghetti Bolognese and not ox tongue.)

"And these are actually fascinating photographs taken by senior student from Rosewood High, Aria Montgomery!" The liars all turned their attention to the section to which was covered in white cloth, until Charles goes over and reveals the photographs hanging on the walls, earning a round of applause and a 'Yeah! Go Aria!' from Hanna.

As the openings came to an end, Charles then dismissed himself. "Hey, lets go see Aria's photos." Alison says as they were finishing up on dessert.

"Sure." Emily says as she wipes her mouth with her napkin and took Alison's hand as they made their way to Aria's photographs. The lighting of this section was rather dim but accentuating on her photographs, leaving some blue lighting above them.

"Aria, these are so good!" Hanna exclaims as she tries to touch on of the photos only to have her hand swatted away by Spencer.

"Ow!" Hanna says as she flicks her wrist up and down. As she does so, a waitress comes over with a tray with glasses of lime water.

"Refreshments from Charles." The waitress says as she hands the girls a glass of lime water to them. Each of the girls took the water and gulps it down gingerly, leaving the last one for Alison. Emily eyes the water suspiciously as she realises it's slightly clouded with blue. Emily figures it was just the lighting messing with her as she takes a sip of her lime water and watches Alison do the same.

As the blonde takes the drink to her mouth, she instantly enters a coughing fit as she spits the water out, as she clutches her chest.

"Alison, are you okay?!" Emily says as she takes the glass and hands it to Spencer as she rubs and occasionally pats Alison's back. "Alison, how are you feeling?" Still coughing slightly, Alison gathers herself as she stands up.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde asks as she wipes her mouth.

"Cyanide." Spencer answers for her as she hold up the drink. She stirs it with a straw to allow the bluish colour to show before the lime water becoming clear again. Emily immediately looks at Charles, who was sitting by a table, looking over at the girls before turning back to a guest he was mingling with.

Alison's phone beeps as she takes it out of her purse and reads the text.

 ** _How was your refreshment? Next time, it won't be cyanide._**

 ** _\- A_**

Later that night, Alison and Emily are on the couch. Alison's head was rested on Emily's lap as Emily runs soothing strokes through the blonde's hair.

"I can't believe A would do something like that." Alison sniffles as tears are staining Emily's pyjamas but the brunette doesn't complain.

"Alison, I'm so sorry. I had suspicions but... I didn't do anything. If I'd said something that wouldn't have happened." Emily says. Alison sits up to face her girlfriend and cups her cheek tenderly.

"Emily, it wasn't your fault. I love you so much. Understand that, okay ?" Alison says as she places a kiss on Emily's cheek to which the brunette frowns upon. "Sorry, I don't want to poison you too." Alison chuckles.

Emily leans forward, catching Alison's lips on her own. "I don't care." She mumbles before kissing her again.


	22. Chapter 22

Guest asked: Can you do one where Emily is returning from the army.

* * *

Emily never expected her to end up in the army, like her dad. Growing up, she's always had her dream and future centred around swimming. Her mother was hesitant about the idea at first since Emily was her only child after all. It was natural mother's instinct. However, the advantages of having your father in the army meant that Emily was able to be in it too. Nothing like special treatment, all soldiers were treated equally. But Wayne didn't mind the idea at all since her father was watching over his daughter as lieutenant.

"Fields." Her commanding officer, Clark says from the door of her bunk.

"Sir." She addresses to him with a salute.

"At ease." He says as she lowers her hand, her arm slightly wincing in pain from a wound she received from a mission around four months ago. "Still hurt, don't it?" Clark asks.

"Yes, Sir. But I assure you I am still capable of being in the... field." Emily says, excusing herself for the pun which still earns a chuckle from the older man.

"I understand that, but you've been with us for a while. That's why I want to present you with this." Clark reaches into his pocket and from it is a black box. As Emily takes it, and her eyes widen. Her first medal.

"Sir, I don't-"

"You know you deserved that. From your heroics four months ago, we could have lost Cavanaugh. I hope your arm is getting there." He says as he gives her a smile. Emily thanks him and salutes him for it.

"You ready to go back home, soldier?" Clark asks before he steps out of the door.

"I was born ready." Emily says as he salutes Clark.

XXX

Emily sat by the window seat of the plane, her bottoms were still her camouflage army pants and a plain white t-shirt. She fumbled around with her dog tag as she stared out the window, awaiting her arrival to Rosewood. She pulled out her wallet and stared at the picture of Emily and her wife Alison. She smiled as she looked at the photo. Even through a photograph, Alison's eyes managed to look through her soul. Sighing contently, Emily laid back and allowed sleep to take over.

"This is your pilot speaking. I hope you've had a wonderful flight and enjoy your stay at Rosewood." Emily flutters here eyes open as she realises she's home. Smiling to herself, she grabs her luggage and makes her way off the plane to the terminal in which Alison would be waiting for her.

As she slings her backpack over her shoulder, the terminal was bustling with people who were trying to find their loved ones. Some people were in tight hugs as they are greeted and some were kissing passionately before saying goodbye. Emily's brown eyes were scanning the crowd, until blue orbs meet her own and Emily knew that it was Alison DiLaurentis.

A smile was beginning to form on her mouth, as she shrugs her backpack off and runs towards the blonde girl, who was doing the same. As they reach each other, Emily could see tears in her wife's eyes before Emily cups her cheeks and brings her in for a passionate kiss. It was a yearning, aching kiss that both girls needed.

"I've missed you." Alison murmurs against the soldier's lips before pecking them again.

"I've missed you too." The brunette says as she pulls away, smiling. "I have good news." She says as she wraps an arm around Alison's shoulder as they begin to leave the airport.

"Me too." Alison says, before Emily shows her the medal she's earned. Alison stares at it and hugs her wife tightly, before whispering into the brunette's ear...

"I'm pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

Prompt I found of Tumblr: Imagine Person A is a busy single parent of a toddler and B often helps them out to babysit and housewatch. One day A invites B out to dinner together with the child as their token of gratitude for helping them out. During the dinner, A's child loudly exclaims that A is in madly love with B, making B flustered and A extremely embarrassed. Intrigued, B asks A's child how they know this information, to which they say that it's because "A never shuts up talking about B all day."

* * *

Alison was a busy woman. She lives independently in her apartment whilst raising her three year old toddler, Mia. Not to mention, her part time job at the local cafe. Her life was a constant balance between work, family and her social life. However, just because she does not have a man in her life, does not mean she's not living it properly. She can be twice the father her daughter needs. But, whenever things do get a little crazy, Alison's neighbour was always there to help. Her name, was Emily Fields.

Whenever Alison had extra shifts and was unable to take care of Mia, Emily would always volunteer to take care of her and Alison was forever grateful. So grateful, that eventually the blonde grew to fall in love with her. It all started ever since Alison moved in with Mia, when she was one years old. Emily quickly befriended the blonde and helped her move in. Eventually, Alison would be caught up in her work Emily would insist to babysit Mia. Mia then basically grew up under the care of Emily and Alison. So if anything, Mia looked up to Alison and Emily more than she did of her biological father.

One day, Alison came back home exhausted from work. As she walked through the door, she took a glimpse of Emily reading to her three year old and the blonde couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She must have made some noise since Emily and Mia's heads looked up and smiled.

"Mummy!" The toddler shouted as she scrambled out of Emily's arms to greet her mum.

"Hi, baby! How was your day today?" Alison cooed as she scooped up her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Emily stood there, watching the mother-daughter interaction.

"Good! Emily made me cookies today!" Mia said as she hugged her mother's neck. Alison gave a look to Emily saying _you didn't have to_. As if reading her mind, Emily responded.

"I didn't mind. She's a keeper." The brunette said as she winked at Mia, earning a giggle.

"Thank you so much, Emily. I owe you one." Alison said as she put her three year old down to allow her to run freely around the apartment. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Emily hesitated, but Alison continued. "As a thank you?" The blonde mustered up the biggest puppy dog eyes she could which the brunette couldn't say no to.

"Sure, why not?"

XXX

That night, the trio sat at the dining table as they ate spaghetti. Well, Mia was rather playing with the spaghetti as she draped the noodles on her head. Emily took a photo saying how adorable she was.

"Emmy, why don't you live with us?" Mia asks the brunette, which caused Alison to choke on her table water. Emily smiles at the use of her childhood nickname, finding it adorable. "You're always here, you might as well marry mummy."

Emily's mouth tugged into a small smile, while Alison tried to sup her daughter up by feeding her a forkful of spaghetti. Emily chuckled as she cleared her throat before answering the child.

"I live right next door Mia, I'm not going anywhere." She said as she wiped the toddler's mouth with a napkin. Alison's insides fluttered at the interaction between Emily and Mia. It was extremely attractive to her that Emily cared for her daughter like she was her own.

"But are you going to marry her?" Mia asked. Alison cleared her throat, looking at Emily who had a smile playing on her lips.

"Why do you think your mummy and I should get married?" The brunette asked, clearly amused.

"Because she loves you!" Emily's eyebrows shot up as she glances towards a very embarrassed Alison, her cheeks tinted red. "She talks about you all the time!" The three year old exclaims.

"Mia, sweetie use your inside voice." Alison scolds her daughter, hoping she'd get the hint that she'd drop the subject. "Emily, how's the food?" Alison asks trying to change the subject. Emily smiles warmly at her.

"It's wonderful, thank you." The brunette says as she drinks her water. "Mia, how often does mummy talk about me?" Emily asks innocently and Alison groans internally.

"Everyday!" Mia says in frustration, before she leans over to Emily and whispers; "Even in her sleep." Emily couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of the three year old.

"Okay! That's enough sugar for you, you little cutie." Alison smiles, but says it through gritted teeth. "Why don't you go to the playroom while mummy washes up?" Emily lifts her out of the booster seat and watches as the little girl runs off giggling.

Alison sighs loudly as she stays seated, sipping on her water avoiding eye contact at all costs. She knew Emily had a teasing smile and her gaze was on her, never leaving. Alison begins to laugh, and the swimmer joins in. As the laughter dies down, Emily rests her hand on Alison's and gives her a reassuring squeeze. Alison's eyes meet brown mocha ones as the gesture is being exchanged.

"She's cute." Emily finally says.

"She's a loudmouth, that one." Alison says shaking her head. "But I wouldn't trade her for the world."


	24. Chapter 24

Guest asked: Can you do one where Ali sleeps over and wakes up at three AM to find Emily studying, ultimately pulling her into bed. You can turn it into smut if you want ;) - Added in Sparia if that's okay? :)

Sorry, no smut. Never written smut and I don't think I will...

* * *

College. It was a very stressful time in your life where it could mean two things to you. Partying or studying. To Emily, she found it the time in your life where it either makes you or breaks you. Of course, there was a major party going on, to which Noel Khan was throwing. Many people were attending tonight, even Aria and surprisingly, her girlfriend Spencer. Aria was Emily's room mate, whilst Spencer shared her dorm Alison.

It was around eleven o'clock when Emily was awoken. She opened the door, to which she found Alison standing outside with a pillow tucked under her arm, asking to sleepover since Spencer and Aria were... busy in bed. And Alison completely refuses to sleep in the same room while her room mate was getting it on.

Emily nodded as she let the blonde in, allowing her to sleep in Aria's bed. As Emily tried to go back to sleep, her anxiety kept on gnawing at the back of her mind about her biology exam as she tossed and turned. Giving in, she got out of bed put on her glasses and began to study. And now, here she was. Three am, at her study table with the night light on as she studied away whilst sipping on a cup of warm coffee to keep her awake.

"Emily?" Alison asked, her voice still scratchy with sleep to which Emily actually found quite sexy.

"Hey, sorry for waking you." The brunette apologises as she swivels around in her chair to face the sleepy blonde.

"Why are you studying at three am ?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Sorry, it's just this biology exam is really freaking me out." Emily says as she takes off her glasses to rub her temples.

"Come back to bed." Alison says horsely, but Emily bites her lip contemplating.

"But I really need to-"

"No Emily, I can't sleep if I hear you typing and I sure as hell can't sleep if the lamp is shining into my eyeballs." Alison whines and Emily giggles in response. Finally giving in, she packs away her studying stuff before turning off the lamp and headed to her bed. "Where are you going?" Alison asks, which makes Emily jump in the dark.

"To my bed?" Emily replies but it sounds more like a question.

"Cuddle with me?" Alison asks in a small voice which Emily could not reject. Giving in, she walks over to Alison's (Aria's) bed and lies down next to her under the covers. Sighing contently, Alison turns to the side as Emily does the same. The swimmer drapes an arm across Alison's torso and snuggles into the golden locks, allowing the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo ease her nerves as they both drift off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

BinkssD asked: Can you do one where Alison cheats on Emily.

* * *

Emily and Alison has been dating for seven, almost eight years now. They've even begun living together in their own apartment. everything was fine between the couple, but lately Emily has been so caught up with her job as the swim coach of Danby University, she was never able to come home to spend time with her girlfriend. She hated it so much, she'd call Alison whenever she was free, also sending her texts reminding the blonde how much she missed her.

The blonde would send her text messages and calls too, telling her how much she loved her and Emily was grateful of how patient she was with her. She was really lucky... or so she thought.

When the season was over and Emily was finally free to make up for the lost time with her girlfriend, she decided to surprise Alison one night. As she was on her way home, she picked up a bouquet of roses. Pulling up to her house, she noticed a red car parked just across the street but payed no mind. Grabbing the flowers, she quietly opened the door, only to stumble across a pair of heels that were definitely not hers. Or Alison's.

Suspicion and curiosity clouding her mind, Emily closes the door gently as she walks down the hallway to her bedroom, to see scattered pieces of clothing around the floor. Gripping on the roses, she followed the trail. Each step bringing her closer to the answer she had in her mind, ' _Is Alison cheating on me? Or is this some sick joke?'_ The first question was answered as she heard a low moan coming from her bedroom, the door slightly opened.

Jaw clenched and tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, she peaked through the crack to see her girlfriend. In her bed. With someone else. Barging the door open to see a clear view of the scene, an enraged Emily threw the roses to the ground as Alison's eyes widened at the intrusion as she sat up to cover herself with the blankets. From under the covers, another blonde emerged herself from the covers, looking at Emily with the confidence and smiled at her mockingly.

"Em, I can explain." Alison tried as she saw the brunette clearly heartbroken at the sight.

"You don't need to explain _anything_." Emily spat, her tone dripped in venom as she turned her heartbreak and sadness to anger and resentment. It was the only was she can feel sad and strong at the same time. She didn't want to look pathetic and vulnerable.

"I think you should leave." Alison said to the blonde, who was smirking. She leaned to give Alison a kiss, but she recoiled at the action. " _Now,_ CeCe." The blonde- CeCe, rolled her eyes as she got out of the bed, left the room, gathered her clothes from the hallway and left the house.

Emily couldn't even look at Alison."I come home, ready to tell you the victory my team has made and even _surprise_ you with flowers. But I come home to find you in _my_ bed, _fucking_ someone else." Alison winced at the words, tears forming as she felt guilty, ashamed and disgusted with herself. Emily exhaled deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How long?" Emily asked, her voice soft and fragile. Alison can hear her voice crack as she asked the painful question. The blonde looked up to the brunette to see tears staining her tan cheeks.

"A- A year..." Alison said in an audible whisper. Emily blinked back the tears as she wiped them at the back of her hand forcefully. There was no point in lying now, everything has been revealed like someone ripped a bandaid off a deep cut.

"I think I should go." Emily states, her voice sharp and face stern as she turns around to leave.

"Emily please. I- I'm sorry." The blonde said, tears falling from her cerulean eyes.

Before leaving the bedroom, she looks back saying the words she'd never expected her to say. "And I never want to see you again." With that Emily left the house, leaving Alison to cry in their bed, left to feel disgusted and ashamed. She regrets it. All of it. She wished she could take everything back, but she can't now because she just watched girlfriend walk out of her life. To never return, again.


	26. Chapter 26

Prompt: Bella graduates high school, leaving her mum; Emily very emotional.

* * *

Alison and Emily knew this day would come. But they didn't know how they would mentally prepare themselves for this moment. Alison seemed to have her shit together, however Emily was not. At first it started out as small sniffles, when Bella's name was announced. Those 'small sniffles' then turned into tears and sobs, as they watched their youngest get on stage, shake hands with their headmaster to accept her high school certificate.

"Emily, would you stop crying?" Alison couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her wife's puffy eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, I c-can't help it! It's our baby girl all grown up!" Emily says as she wipes her teary eyes with the hundredth tissue Alison has offered her. At the end of the assembly, the newly graduated students were reunited with their parents for photos and morning tea before they left the institute.

"Mum, she'll be okay." Hunter said as he gave Emil a side hug. Mia smiled proudly at her baby sister who finally graduated, ready to start a new chapter in her life. College.

Bella's blue yes searched the crowd for her parents, not to mention her supportive siblings who too came to the event. The significance made Bella's heart flutter at her loving family. The youngest of the Fields-DiLaurentis family caught a flash of Mia's brown eyes as both sister ran up to each other into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Bella. How's it feel?" Mia said through the hug. As Bella withdrew she smiled before answering, "I feel so free." Earning chuckles from the rest of her family.

Hunter pulled his little sister in for a hug and a little kiss on the forehead. "Proud of you, sis." He smiled and she ruffled his brown locks. Her gaze went to the two most important people in her life. The two female (slightly immature) role models she looked up to since she was a baby. Her mothers, Alison and Emily. She was smiling, until she saw her brunette mother bawling her eyes out, as she tried to hide her face in the crook of Alison's neck. Not wanted Bella to see her like this.

"Mum, are you crying?" Bella asked as she took a step forward, taking a better look at her mother. Emily emerged from Alison's golden locks as she took a look at her mature daughter.

"Well, these aren't eye drops if that's what you're thinking." Emily said sarcastically. "My baby's all grown up." Emily exclaimed, causing a few people to stare.

"Mum..." Bella said, with her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh gosh, you're so old now." Her mum continued, "You're practically going to start a family tomorrow!" She says dramatically, before she gasps, "We're going have grandbabies!" Bella rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled her mothers in for a tight sandwich hug.

"I love you guys." Bella says as the trio stay there for a moment.

"We love you too, Bella. What did I tell you about staying young and innocent as long as possible?"

 **A/N:** Loving the reviews and requests guys! Thank you so much :) To Guest who requested something but in Spanish (I think) I can't read your review but if someone would like to translate for me, that'd be great? (I tried Google translate, but that didn't make sense either)


	27. Chapter 27

Lian requested a Part II, for Chapter 23

* * *

After dinner, Mia asked Emily to stay a little longer to watch her favourite movie, Maleficent with her and Alison. Emily's biggest weakness: Puppy dog eyes. Not to mention, puppy dog eyes coming from her favourite three year old. After dinner, Mia asked Emily to stay a little longer to watch her favourite movie, Maleficent with her and Alison. Emily's biggest weakness: Puppy dog eyes. Not to mention, puppy dog eyes coming from her favourite three year old. The three were snuggled under a warm blanket on the couch, sitting in front of the television. Mia, being in the middle whilst Emily was sitting by her right and Alison to her left.

Through out the movie, the two adults weren't actually watching the movie, but rather stole secret glances and if one of them was caught staring at the other (mostly it was Alison) small smiles or little giggles escaped their mouths like lovestruck teenagers. Their arms absentmindedly caressing each other as they draped them over the couch above Mia's head. The toddler, completely unaware of the adult's playfulness throughout the film. Sooner or late, halfway throughout the movie where Phillip and Aurora meet, Mia became all giddy and shouted at the screen, "He's the one!"

If anything, this movie was gayer than ever since Maleficent was the one. Alison and Emily both chuckled at the little girl's reaction, she was just too cute to handle. Near the end of the film, Mia soon became more drowsy as her mother noticed her eyes droop, fighting to keep them open until she ventrally crashed onto Emily's lap. Alison paused the movie and looked at the two. Emily was gently running her fingers through the little girl's hair as Mia snored lightly, in an adorable yet awkward position. Emily gently lifted the three year old to tuck her into bed, whilst Alison waited on the couch.

"Thank you, again. I really owe you so much Emily." Alison said once Emily returned and sat in spot on the couch. Alison was a little happy that Emily didn't want to go just yet.

"Alison, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't mind, I love being around my favourite girls." Emily said as she draped one arm along the couch and scratched the back of her neck.

"It's just, I don't want to be a burden or anything." Alison said as she played with her hair. Emily took hold of her hand, Alison still averted her gaze scared to look at the swimmer.

"Alison. Look at me." Emily said, her voice both soft and commanding it sent chills down the blonde's spine. Alison looked up to see Emily's brown eyes staring straight at her. "You and Mia will never be a burden to me. Do you understand?. " Emily said, so sincerely Alison nodded. Cupping Alison's cheek, Emily slowly leaned in. Just as her lips were hovering Alison's the blue eyed girl closed the gap in between them, moaning softly when Emily's tongue swiped on her lips asking for entrance.

Alison opened her mouth, allowing the kiss to become more heated. Not long after, the kiss turned into a wild make out session with Alison now straddling Emily both eager for one another.

"What's gotten into you?" Emily smiled against Alison's pink lips as the broke the contact for air.

"I've just dreamed of this, since forever." Alison smiling as she pecked Emily's lips.

"Mummy?" Emily and Alison's head snapped towards a sleepy looking Mia, rubbing her eyes. Alison immediately jumped off Emily's lap, blushing slightly before approaching the toddler.

"Hey baby, why are you up ?"

"Why were you kissing Emmy?" Mia said so straightforwardly, earning a chuckle from Emily.

"Let's get you to bed, now." Alison said picking up the little girl.

"Are you guys getting married?" Mia asked. Emily stood up and gave Mia a kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe, kiddo. Maybe."


	28. Chapter 28

Lee suggested: Jason comes to visit and spoils the kids and makes them rowdy.

* * *

Christmas. It was the one season where Emily's mental clock is 2 months ahead. For in October when you'd expected your house to be decorated with skeletons, ghosts and pumpkin jack 'o' lanterns; the Fields-DiLuarentis household was decorated with bright lights, fake snow and a glowing Christmas tree. It's not like the rest of the family hated Christmas due to Emily's strong Christmas spirit, (her shirt clearly says that that girl, loves Christmas) in fact they loved the holiday. Mostly because of one reason. The kid's favourite (and only) Uncle Jason.

It was Christmas Morning and the kids were already hyper. And they haven't even had breakfast yet. Thirteen year old Mia, eleven year old Hunter and four year old Bella barged into the bedroom of Alison and Emily who were snoring away peacefully, until Mia drew open the curtains (which earned hisses from Emily), whilst Hunter began singing "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" at the top of his lungs and little Bella jumping on their bed like a trampoline screaming, "Wake up mums, it's Christmas !"

"Ugh babe, control your children." Alison mumbled under the blankets whilst the kids were still being a wild bunch.

" _My_ children? Last time I recalled, you wanted to start a family." Emily groaned in pain when Bella accidentally jumped on her legs. That was the last straw. Emily was wide awake as she pranced onto a jumping Bella, earning squeals of joy as the brunette lied the four year old down, lifted her shirt and blew raspberries on her belly.

"Mum! S- stop! I'm sorry !" The little girl gasps in between laughs.

"Get her!" Hunter declared as he and Mia climbed onto the bed to tackle their athletic mother.

"Ow! Hunter!" Emily exclaimed as she held onto her ear. "Babe, he bit me! On my ear!"

Alison laughed as she took her pillow and swung it at her wife's face. "Serves you right for attacking Bella!"

And so, that was their Christmas morning. Emily loved Christmas and didn't mind the energy and enthusiasm of her kids. Her favourite "This girl loves Christmas" with the thumbs up was worn. Alison however soon became irritated of their naughty behaviour.

"Mia, stop picking off the gingerbread house !" Alison said as she swatted her daughters hand out of the way.

"Ugh, fine." Mia said as she headed up upstairs.

"Hunter ! No peeking!" Alison snapped at her son who tried to take a look at his presents under the tree.

"I wasn't looking!" He denied. Alison sighed as she took the pork roast and placed it into the oven.

"Honey!" The blonde cried out as Emily descended the stairs whilst giving Bella a piggy back ride.

"Yes, beautiful?" Emily says as she too tries to pick off the gingerbread house, only to have her hand slapped away. "Ow!" Emily faked hurt as she put Bella down as the toddler ran off.

"We need to control our kids." Alison sighs. Before Emily could reply, Bella cries were heard and the brunette immediately ran to her daughter to find out what had happened. As she and Alison walked into the living room, they saw a guilty looking Hunter and a crying Bella who had spot all over her as she sat crying near the chimney.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to !" Hunter said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hunter, what happened?" Emily asked as Alison picked up the crying toddler.

"I was trying to hang the stockings but she was in the way and I accidentally pushed her into the fireplace..."

"Hunter ! You were supposed to hang them _last night!_ " Emily scolds. Of course she'd scold him for that.

"Em! Do you not see Bella crying here?" Alison asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes. "Hunter you are lucky the fireplace wasn't on. What would have happened if it was? I understand it was an accident but apologise to Bella." Alison said calmly but sternly

"Sorry Bella..." He said as he kissed his little sister on the cheek.

Later that night, just as they thought their kids couldn't get any more crazier; their Uncle Jason just so happened to stop by for Christmas Dinner. The doorbell run three times before a knock that goes by the tunes of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" Was heard and the children instantly knew it was their Uncle.

"Hey kiddos!" The older DiLaurentis greeted as he picked Bella up and ruffled Hunter's hair.

"Hey Uncle Jason ! Did you bring presents?" Bella asked as Jason chuckled at her greeting before kissing Mia's cheek.

"Sure I did, when do I not ?" Jason said as he put Bella down, went to the boot of his car and took out three largely wrapped up presents.

"One for you." Jason said as he gave Mia a purple present. "One for you." As he handed Hunter a blue one. "And one for you." He sing songed holding Bella's big pink box since she was too small to carry it herself.

"Jason, you're spoiling them rotten." Alison said as the kids and their uncle renters the house, giving her big brother a hug.

"They're my nieces and nephew. Of course I'll spoil them."

"Well for that reason and that they get rowdy when you do so." Alison explains.

"I find it adorable." Emily says as she greets her brother in law.

"Mummy ! Look what Uncle Jason got me!" Mia called as she held up a nail polish set, along with a pair of earrings.

"Score ! Thanks Uncle Jason!" The mothers heard Hunter from the living room as Hunter held up a toy helicopter.

"Yay!" Bella squealed and clapped her hands, as she was now finished setting up her new Barbie house. (To which no one realised until she was done setting up.)

Emily huffs in annoyance. "We were supposed to open the presents _after_ dinner." She whined, as Alison gave her wife an eye roll before pecking her on the cheek. Within minutes, Mia and her siblings were running all over the place due to the high amounts of sugar in their system. The one to blame: Jason.

Alison and Emily shot Jason a glare when Jason entered the kitchen to get himself a drink whilst they heard their children laughing and squealing in the living room. Aware of the two sets of eyes burning into the back of his head, Jason looked at his sister and sister in law like a deer in headlights.

"What?" He asked.

" _What?_ " Alison mocked, her arms folded across her chest. "Jason, thanks to you and your endless amounts of candy canes and cookies the kids are out of it!" Alison exclaimed.

"Oh come on Ali, they're just having fun. They'll tire themselves out and getting them to bed would be a whole lot easier." Jason said with a wink as he left the kitchen shouting, "Who wants to make s'mores ?!"

"Me!" The children chorused. Not to mention, Emily too.


	29. Chapter 29

A asked: Can you also do one where Alison confronts Emily about what happened in the Dollhouse and her going to the shooting range.

* * *

It's been a month since the girls were rescued from the Dollhouse and each girl was still traumatised. However, they'd hide it under fake smiles and countless replies of, 'Nothing's wrong,' or 'I'm fine' or 'I'm just tired, is all.'

Hanna's own room haunts her that she's decided to renovate it. Aria is constantly paranoid of A's shadow everywhere. Spencer's had countless sleepless night to the point where she is turning back to her medication, which could be dangerous. And Emily, she's been secretly visiting the shooting range behind her mother's back to realise her traumatic memories of her and her friends being tortured. Each shot was a step closer to recovery. A step closer to knowing she'd be safe if she knew how to defend herself.

The brunette was getting ready for her next shooting session at the range. Her mother was out shopping for groceries then she had to head back to work. So it gave Emily a good opportunity to have a shoot. She was in the attic, searching for her father's pistol set when she heard the attic door creak open.

"Emily?" Emily snapped her head towards the door to see Alison with a confused expression written all over her face with her arms folded across her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you here, Alison?" Emily snapped at her as she placed the pistol in its holster as discreetly as she could without Alison noticing, allowing her jacket that was tied around her waist to cover it up. Alison knew what she was up to, but she didn't get to the topic just yet.

"Well, I just came over to see how you were doing after..." Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. To say the word 'Dollhouse.' Immediately, Emily felt guilty for being so crass. She'd already had a lecture and warning form her mother about going to the range, she didn't want it from Alison too.

"The dollhouse?" Emily finished off bravely and the blonde flinched a little.

"Yeah." Alison confirmed.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? How did you get in?" The brunette said as she gathered her things, ready to leave. She just wanted to relive the stress.

"I'm okay, I guess. I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I gave your mum a call and she said that I can walk in and you should be in your room. I heard you rummaging up here and came to see you with... a gun." Alison explained. The brunette halted, closed her eyes for a second and released a sighed.

"Ali, if you're going to tell me it's dangerous I really don't-"

"Of course I'm going to tell you it's dangerous Emily!" The blonde exclaimed at the swimmer, looking at her as if she was crazy. "You don't even have a license to be _touching_ that thing." Alison said pointing at the holster which was hidden under Emily's jacket. Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as the blonde continued to rant, "Emily. Your mum's right. You can't keep shooting at the range, what if you get hurt?" Alison said in a calmer tone.

It was Emily's turn to look at Alison as if she were crazy. Tears swimming in her eyes as she stared deeply into Alison's blue ones. "You're worried if I get _hurt?"_ Emily asked rhetorically. "Ali, I've been hurt _a thousand_ times worse in that fucking place than shooting at the range. If anything the range has been therapeutic to me. I had to _choose_ out of you guys who to torture. If that's not hurt, I don't know what is!"

Emily marched out of the attic, down the stairs, ready to storm out of the house when Alison quickly grabbed her arm and made the taller girl face her. "Emily, please. I care about you. I worry about you, please stop. We'll get you help." Alison pleads. She watches Emily's jaw clench, something she did when she's made up her mind.

"I'm sorry Alison, but this is my help." Emily said sternly, before she can take another step the blonde grabbed the back of Emily's neck and kissed her. It was a short and brief kiss, telling the brunette exactly _how_ much she cared. When they pulled away, Emily had a small tear roll down her cheek before she gave Alison an apologetic smile before returning to her way to the shooting range.


	30. Chapter 30

Guest asked: can you write something like : emison married and they find out alison can't have a kid and they come to the edge of getting divorce but alison finds out she got pregnant ? thank you :*

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters.**

* * *

Twelve years is a long time. It was the duration as to how long Emily and Alison has been together for. Five years as a strong couple in high school, and seven years being happily married. It was during this time in which Emily and Alison both longed for a child. To start their own family. It was the next big chapter in their lives that they were both prepared for.

However, Emily had an important job. She was the Swim Coach of the Danby University swim team. If commerce taught her anything in her high school years, being pregnant would cause immediate discrimination in the workplace. And Emily didn't want that. She needed to provide for herself and Alison and their well being. She needed to pay of the mortgage loans and rent of their house. And most importantly, provide for their future child.

Alison on the other hand was keen on carrying the baby, so that saved the couple much trouble. However, nights that started off with little suggestions and question on their next chapter in their lives would turn into loud shouts, heated arguments and unforgettable fights. Most of the time it resulted to Emily spending the night on the couch. Alison could carry their baby through IVF, however she had a fear that through the process, their baby would have a high chance of a birth defect and the blame would be on her. She was just afraid but didn't know how to tell Emily. They'd fight about these things since Alison would make up excuses.

"Why can't you just do this me? For us?!" Emily shouted one night, causing the blonde to flinch at the words.

"Of course I want to do this for us!" The blonde shouted at first, but them lowered her tone. "This is what we've always wanted, Em." Alison said in a small voice.

"Then why can't you just go through the process?" Emily said as she ran her hand through her brown locks in frustration. "I mean, we've talked about this."

"It's just- It's an expensive process. Approximately fifteen grand, Emily." Lie. Emily scoffed at Alison, not believing a word she's hearing. She'd had it at this point, the fighting has gone for way too long she can't stand it.

"You're really thinking about the cost? And not about the baby we could have?" Emily asked. Alison stayed quite, not want to push it any further. "I work, extra shifts at Danby and I even applied to another two more part time jobs as a waitress and bartender! For God's sake Alison can't you see how _desperate_ I am for this?" Emily asked the blonde, who was now tearing up.

"I can't do this anymore." Emily admitted in a small voice, as it cracked a little. Alison looked up at her wife, her best friend, her other half with tear stained cheeks shaking her head no. She didn't want it to go this far. "Alison, I'm putting in so much effort. Why aren't you?" Emily asked in a hurt tone which Alison can't bear to hear. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Alison stayed quite, not knowing how to answer but the brunette took her silence as confirmation. The former swimmer clenched her jaw, fighting the tears away as she took her keys and left the house for the night.

One night was what Alison thought it'd be. But she hasn't seen her wife for the past four days. She tried to call her, left her voicemails, text her. She tried to find any source of contact with her wife but it all lead to dead ends. The girls would give her answers of 'I haven't seen her' or 'What happened, Ali? Is everything okay?' It seemed as if she just vanished off the face of the Earth.

Alison would cry during these nights, blaming herself for all that is happening. It was until one day when the mail came through, there were letters and legal documents enclosed in a yellow envelope. When she opened the package, she realised they were divorce papers. Alison through the papers across the living room in frustration as she cried tears of both anger and sadness. Having enough of this nonsense, she grabbed her keys and made her way to the doctors...

XXX

A month now, and Alison was still living alone. She hasn't signs the papers or even look at them because she absolutely refuses to agree with that matter. She'd gone through the acceptance phase. In which she accepted the fact that Emily doesn't want to be with her anymore. But she wanted to make up for it, hopefully the news would bring her wife back to her. After a visit to the doctors a month ago, Alison was pregnant. She tried to reach the brunette to tell her all that's been happening. She didn't want the child to be raised without it's other mother.

One night, when Alison was up due to midnight cravings, or because of her one month old child now growing in her belly she heard the door crack open. It sounded all too familiar, like it was too good to be true. Was Emily back? Turning the corner, there at the door stood Emily. They stood there, taking in their appearances. Wondering how much they've changed in a month. It may not seem long, but for them it seemed like an eternity.

"Emily? Is that you?" Alison asked like she was seeing a ghost. Her tears swelling in her eyes again. Emily nodded a yes, a small hurtful smile on her face. But both girls saw something that caught their eyes. They still wore their wedding rings.

Emily rushed up to her wife, cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the passion she could possible give to the girl, like it was her last day on earth. "Trying to stay away for you was the hardest thing I've ever done." Emily said as she wiped the tears off of Alison's cheek. "I'm so sorry Alison. I should have never left. I listened to your voicemails every night wishing I was here. I'm so sorry I don't want a divorce, I can't live without you."

Alison smiled as she cupped her wife's cheek again to pull her in for another kiss, saying _I can't live without you either._ When the two pulled away, Alison was holding onto her stomach protectively. Emily saw this and her eyes widened.

"Alison... are you?..." Emily couldn't even form the sentence. Alison's smile grew.

"I'm pregnant, Emily." She said as Emily smiled, hugging her wife then bending down to kiss her wife's belly.

The next morning, when the two had finally had the chance to wake up in each other's arms again, Emily needed to ask one last question. After admiring her sleeping wife for the past half an hour, Emily decided to wake her up.

"Alison?" She asked, as she caressed Alison's cheek. A small smile forming on her wife's face.

"Hmm?" She hummed, her eyes still closed.

"Was money really the problem?" Emily said, causing the blonde to flutter her eyes open, her face serious.

"No." She said. Emily stayed silent for her to explain. "I was scared the baby would be born with a defect, Em. I was scared you'd blame me." She admitted. Emily shook her head and wrapped her arm around Alison.

"Born with a defect or not, I will love this baby for as long as I live." Emily said as she kissed Alison's forehead. "As for you, we're a team. I would never blame you for such a thing." Emily said, earning nods from Alison. "And this-" Emily held her hand to Alison's stomach and tightened her arms around Alison. "This, you two are my everything."

 **A/N:** These one shots are getting longer and longer, but I don't mind. :) apologies for all the typos and repetition, as I'm trying to fulfil people's requests. I'll try do more part twos if you guys want. Just review with chapter you guys want and with continuing the one shots as a story... I think I'm just going to keep it at one shots. Thanks guys, take care!


	31. Chapter 31

Guest reviewed: Ali squirming under the sheets while her and Emily watch OITNB, only because Alex Vause is turning her on.

* * *

It was their thing. Every Friday nights, Alison would be cuddled up next to Emily on the couch as they watched their favourite show, Orange Is The New Black. The couple would either watch re runs or continue the show if it wasn't on hiatus. Which sucked when it was, but that didn't stop them.

It was a winter night, so it was obviously colder than usual nights. Emily, being the kind gentle woman she was got up to retrieve a blanket for the two to share whilst she made them both a nice warm cup of hot chocolate to sip on.

"Ready, babe?" Emil asks as she finally settles next to her girlfriend and gave her the steaming sweet mug.

"Always." Alison says as she takes a sip of the warm beverage and can't help but hum at the sweet taste. "Your hot chocolates are the best." Alison says whilst Emily chuckles before pressing play on the screen.

Halfway throughout the episode, Emily begins to notice her girlfriend become distractingly uncomfortable for some reason. Paying no mind, Emily drapes her arm around Alison's shoulder which eventually stops the blonde from squirming. Until it happens again.

It was a pattern that Emily was able to figure out sooner or later. Whenever it showed scenes of Alex, her girlfriend would move a little. She had no idea why though. The blonde on the other hand, had the mindset of one thing. Sex.

It was either her reading one too many of the 50 Shades of Grey book series or her hormones being a little crazy tonight. But Alison couldn't help but seen slightly turned on with the mere thought of Alex Vause in those glasses. Or hearing the sound of her husky voice was even a turn on. On top of that, her swearing. _Damn._

After their second episode ended, Emily took a look at her girlfriend who look slightly flustered with red cheeks. Emily frowned and felt her girl's forehead. "Babe, are you okay? You don't look too well." Emily said.

"I'm fine." Alison said, her voice a little squeakier than usual. Eyebrow arched, Emily was still not convinced.

"Are you sure, because every time Alex showed up you'd get a little... fidgety."

Without getting an answer, Alison pushed Emily to lie on her back and straddled her as her lips went to attack Emily's neck. "How's this for fidgety?" Alison husked.

"Oh." Emily said, when Alison nibbled her ear lobe Emily knew where this was going. " _Oh..._ Are you turned on because of Alex?" Emily asked.

"That and because the sexiest girl in the world, is sitting next to me." Alison said. Oh, her and her charms. The brunette's hands roamed over the blonde's body until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Bed. Now." She growled in between kisses, as she lifted her and Alison up to their bedroom.

Emily was sure that next Friday, they were watching 50 Shades.


	32. Chapter 32

Lee suggested: Alison is freaking out about how big she looks while pregnant and Emily and the kids are trying to get her to stop

* * *

Emily and Alison are happily married with two children. But of course, two children wasn't enough to satisfy the couple so they tried for another one. It was only fair that Alison was to carry their third child. Okay, not really since Emily only carried Hunter. But for obvious reasons, when a woman is pregnant their hormones and mood strings are heightened so you do everything in your will power to make them happy. As. Much. As. Possible.

It wasn't like Alison was a devil spawn on earth when she was pregnant. But she was rather like an emotional pre teen who was conscience and insecure about almost everything. It was around the eighth to ninth month mark when things got really out of hand. Nine year old Mia, seven year old Hunter and Emily would help remind Alison of how everything would be okay.

"Emmy?" Alison calls to her wife. She only ever calls her this nickname when something was really serious. Or really stupid.

"Hmm." Emily hums a response from the kitchen as Hunter and Mia are watching television.

"Do you think this shirt makes me look fat?" Alison asks and Emily looks up to inspect the top her wife's wearing. It was a flowy floral blouse for pregnant woman. What was so bad about that ?

"No babe, you look beautiful." Emily compliments.

"Are you sure?" Alison asks uncertainly.

" _Yes_." Emily walks over to give her wife a kiss.

"Because I was thinking of changing into something else..." Alison trails off until Mia speaks up.

"Mummy! You look fine! F-I-N-E." The nine year old spells out. Emily flinches at Mia's sudden outburst because they sure as hell talked about her temper. "Right Hunter?" She elbows his brother who nods his head like a bobble head.

"Oh my God." Alison whines. "I'm getting fashion advice from my own children." _Here we go._ Alison's eyes start to water.

"No, don't listen to them." Emily coos as she tries to touch Alison but she recoils.

"Don't listen? So you're saying I do look fat?!" Alison shouts. Without giving the chance for Emily to reply, she runs upstairs. Emily thinks it's best to give her wife some space whilst she looks over to her two children and shoots them death glares. Oh, if looks could kill.

XXX

Later that night, Emily and the kids had the idea of making sure Alison was beautiful No matter what. So, when Alison was in her room reading a book Hunter walks in with his guitar and begins to strum the chords to _'Beautiful'_ by Christina Aguilera.

"Hunter... I'm really not in the mood right now." Alison groans.

 _Every day is so wonderful_

 _Then suddenly it's hard to breathe._

 _Now and then I get insecure_

 _From all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

Emily's voice is heard. Even though she wasn't the best singer, she still tried. And that was all it took to make a smile form on Alison's face.

 _I am beautiful no matter what they say._

 _Words can't bring me down._

 _I am beautiful in every single way._

 _Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no._

 _So don't you bring me down today._

Mia's voice joins in as Hunter's strumming become more louder, emphasising the message here.

 _To all your friends you're delirious,_

 _So consumed in all your doom._

 _Trying hard to fill the emptiness._

 _The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone._

 _is that the way it is?_

It was Hunter's turn, to sing and Alison begins to giggle at the little family performance.

 _You are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring you down...oh no_

 _You are beautiful in every single way_

 _Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

 _So don't you bring me down today..._

This time the trio sings the words to the top of their lungs, although it sounded a little off Alison knew the effort they put into it. And so, the blonde sings along with them.

When the song comes to an end, (because Hunter didn't know the chords to the bridge) Alison screams, startling the family.

"Ali! Are you okay? What's going on?" Emily says in a worried tone as she runs over to her wife. The kids just as scared but didn't dare to move.

"She kicked." Alison said in a happy tone, a grin seen on her face.

"Come here, Mia Hunter. Feel your sister." Alison says as the family gathers around and places a hand on Alison's belly. Just as they do so, they feel little kicks from the baby inside.

"I love you, Alison. You're beautiful." Emily says as she kisses Alison's forehead before kissing her belly.


	33. Chapter 33

Prompt: Strangers AU - Emily and Alison give each other a New Years Kiss but do not know each other.

* * *

2016\. It was finally here, and Emily and Hanna decided to see the fireworks and countdown the seconds for the new big year together. However, little did the brunette knew that this night would have been more than what she expected...

"Emily come on, you're going to miss this!" Hanna exclaimed as the short blonde dragged her friend through the crowd to get a better view of the night sky.

"Han, calm down. I'm right behind you!" Emily chuckled as the two were finally in the centre of the crowd, waiting for the firework countdown and confetti to decorate the night sky and fall upon the people.

"Gosh, can you believe it's going to be 2016 in fifteen minutes?!" Hanna said precisely to Emily who actually couldn't believe it herself. The brunette and blonde took selfies of their last minutes in 2015. It was going to be one hell of a year within the next ten minutes. "Ugh no, this can't be happening." Hanna said with a groan.

"What? Are you okay?" Emily asked her friend with concern.

"I need to pee." Hanna said like a child.

"What? Han, we went like half an hour ago. Can't you hold it? The fireworks are going off soon and so will the confetti!" Emily whines.

"Please!" Hanna begs. Sympathy getting the best of her, Emily reluctantly agrees to take the blonde to the toilets. As they wedge their way through the crowd to go to the bathrooms, they realise the long line.

"Seriously? What is up with people going to pee at the worst time?" Emily mutters as the two line up.

"Gosh, guys have it easy. They just need to stand, stick the thing out and drain their bladders." Hanna mumbles as she watches a guy literally _pee_ in the corner of the alley way which make the girls cringe.

"Han, we're going to miss it." Emily whines. "And I sure as hell don't want to celebrate 2016 in the bathroom." The swimmer deadpans.

"Fine. I feel bad." Hanna says as she moves up when the line moves. "Go back and save our spot. I'll catch you later, okay?" Hanna says sincerely.

"Hanna. Are you sure? Now I feel bad." Emily says with guilt.

"Go! I'll be right behind you." The blonde says as she winks at her. Emily hugs her friend briefly before making her way through the crowd to the spot they were previously in. The crowd was fairly packed, not to the point where you can't move. It was fair.

Standing there alone and awkward, the brunette checks her phone here and there for the time. The timer displayed around the city's technology screens show that there was only five minutes left. _Well, this is it. This is how 2015 ends. All alone_. She thinks dramatically as if it were her own death.

"Aria, watch it!" A blonde says as she accidentally bumps into Emily who drops her phone whilst she was checking the time for the twentieth time that night. "Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry." She apologises as she bends down to get Emily's phone.

"No, problem." Emily says smiling at the girl as she gives her phone back. Three minutes. Emily wiped her phone on her jacket as she searches the crowd for Hanna. Still no sign of her goofy friend.

"Is your phone okay?" The same blonde asks, Emily almost forgetting that she was there. She stares into her eyes and wonder how someone's eyes can be that blue.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine don't worry about it." Emily smiles, allowing the girl to feel more at ease.

"You coming?" A short brunette, Emily assuming she was Aria asks.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you and Spencer in a bit." The blonde dismisses, as Aria nods and leaves the two. "Are you witnessing this alone?" The blonde asks.

"My friend is in the bathroom, I don't think she'll make it." Emily says. Before the mysterious blue eyes girl can reply, speakers around the city boom as the fireworks begin to count down.

 _5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!_

Before Emily can have the time to react, the blonde stranger grabs Emily by the collars and presses her lips onto hers. It wasn't forced, and Emily even surprised herself when she returned the kiss. The sounds of people cheering and the loud bangs of the fireworks drained out the moment. Confetti was falling around them like sparkling droplets of rain. When the two pulled away for air, their faces still lingered closely.

"I'm Alison." The girl finally introduces herself and Emily already loves the name.

"Emily." But it wasn't Emily who responded, it was Hanna who was standing a few feet away from them. "I leave to pee last year, and now you have a girlfriend. What the hell did I miss?"


	34. Chapter 34

Can you do one with blind Alison? Emily and her don't know each other well, but they're 'fated' or something...

* * *

Emily watched the blonde from afar as she normally did at 3:15 in Rosewood Park. The brunette sat on her usual bench and sipped on her latte as she watched the blue eyed girl play fetch with her labrador dog. The interesting thing that intrigued Emily to have some interest towards the girl was the fact that she was blind. Emily would watch her for a good forty minutes or so before going back to work at The Brew, wondering almost everything about the girl. How she lost her sight, how she trained her dog, how she even got up to do her usual daily routine.

The dog would occasionally come by the bench Emily was sitting on for a pat or a lick, but of course Emily stayed quite about it. The secret pets were between her and the dog.

It was one unusual day when the girl decides to take a break and sit on the bench right next to Alison. Her crystal blue eyes staring blankly ahead as she patted the labrador on his head as he sat by her feet.

"Scott." The blonde said as the dog barked and she smiled, knowing her companion was there. She took out her white cane, but didn't unfold it. Emily sat still, watching the girl. Not judging her or thinking otherwise, but quite the opposite. _Beautiful._

"Would you like to pet him? He doesn't bite." The girl said, turning her head a little to the left but her eyes still showing no focus. Emily was startled at how the girl could sense she was there. But then again, your other senses would be heightened if you lost one.

Emily cleared her throat before answering, "Um... Sure." The brunette got up from the bench, knelt down in front of the loyal dog and held her hand out waiting for his approval. The dog immediately nudged his damp nose on Emily's hand and licked it, causing her to giggle. "Scott, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I didn't pick the name. But it suits him." The mysterious girl said. "What's yours?"

"Emily. Emily Fields." The swimmer said as she scratched Scott behind the ear.

"I'm Alison." Alison introduces herself for the first time and Emily smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Emily says as she gently shakes the blonde's hand.

"Finally." Alison says, earning a confused look from Emily.

"Finally?"

"I sort of knew someone was watching me. Don't know who, but Scott here would always take his time bringing the frisbee back cause he'd linger around this bench." Alison explains and Emily blushes crimson. "I don't suppose that was you, now was it?"

"Guilty." Emily admits, but the two girls chuckle.

"It's okay, he's friendly." Alison says staring blankly at the park in front of them. There was a comfortable silence when Alison spoke up. "What colour are my eyes?" Emily scrunches her brows in confusion, feeling quite overwhelmed by the question itself. The silence must have made Alison feel as though she needed to explain. "I was born blind, so no one never really told me. My only friend is Scott."

Emily feels a large amount of empathy and guilt for the girl sitting next to her. "What about your family?"

"I never knew them. I sort of just went from home to home." _Orphan._

"They're the most beautiful shade of blue." Emily answers and the blonde smiles, a genuine smile. Before any of them can speak again, Emily's phone beeps indicating that she had to go back to work. "I'm so sorry, I have to go work." Emily apologises, wishing she could stay with the girl.

"It's not a problem. I hope to run into you again sometime." Alison says as she unfolds her white cane and stands up. "Scott." Another bark.

"Well,d- do you maybe want my number...?" Emily stutters not wanting to come off as too desperate. Alison smiles that mysterious smile again before replying,

"If it's meant to be, we'll see each other again."


	35. Chapter 35

Lei asked: Em and Ali are in college. They dont know each other and then Em starts noticing Ali and wants to court her but Ali is playing hard to get. But Em is so persistent that Ali is touched by the effort Em puts into her so Ali slowly falls in love with Em and they date :)))) Thanks

* * *

Just when she thought high school was bad, college clearly topped that record. Emily was a sweetheart, but that was often used to an advantage for people. Asking her to do their homework or even experimenting with her because the brunette just couldn't say no. But despite all the hurt she's been through in high school, she was in for one hell of a... 'heartbreak' in college.

Enter Alison DiLaurentis. The blonde literally took Emily's heart out of her chest, left a hole and is walking around campus with it like it meant nothing. Emily knew that she was one hard nut to crack, but she was worth it. The two met by being a dorm down from each other. Unfortunately for Emily who hoped that the blonde would be her room mate, she was rooming with a coffee addict named Spencer.

The girl was in college to study law, in hopes of following her mother's footsteps to be the best lawyer in Rosewood. What spiked Emily's interest was that the brunette did know of the blonde girl next door. "Oh yeah, Alison? She's cold. Ice cold." But that was enough for Emily.

 **XXX**

It was one morning when Emily was running late to class, when she ran into Alison. It was an accident, but the blonde was clearly not in the mood. She was pissed because let's just say the clumsy swimmer caused Alison's coffee to spill everywhere.

"Hey, watch it!" The blonde exclaimed as she and Emily were coming out of their dorms at the same time. The rushing brunette ran smack bang into the blue eyed girl, causing her coffee to spill all over her clothes.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Emily apologises. When she realises it's Alison she feels _terrified._ The taller girl attempts to clean Alison's white blouse, only to have her hand swatted away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The blonde says through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. Again." Emily stammers. "I can get you a new one? After my class? Or when you're free?" Emily says, capturing the blonde's attention. Alison's lips form into a smirk.

"Are you asking me our for a coffee date?" The blonde asks slyly.

"...yes?" Emily answers but it sounds more like a question.

"No." Alison snaps, her smile completely wiped off her face as she opens the door of her dorm and slams it in Emily's face.

 _Way to go, Fields._ Emily mentally slaps herself as she heads to her class.

 **XXX**

Despite their first (horrible) meeting, Emily was still determined to win the girl's heart. Alison's cold exterior only made Emily even more intrigued in the girl, eager to know the mysterious girl underneath all those layers. Two days later, after the incident Emily decides to go for a jog. It keeps her going and makes her feel healthier after the two donuts she ate yesterday due to stress eating.

Just as she was running around campus, she catches a flash of blonde hair running past her and she knew it was Alison. Emily makes an abrupt stop and immediately jogs, trying to catch up to Alison. As she does so, Alison looks to her right to find a grinning Emily and rolls her eyes.

"Hey Ali, nice seeing you around here." Emily pants as Alison speeds up her pace.

"Did I say you get to call me that?" Alison asks, her eyes still trained on the path in front of her, whilst Emily was just running and looking at the blonde, not watching where she was going.

"No... Well you actually never gave me your name."

"Then how do you know it?" The blonde asks with an brow arched in amusement.

"Because, I've just..." Emily trails off, not knowing what to say. "Look, I think you're a really nice girl and I'd like to get to know you. Offer still stands for that coffee date?" Emily says confidently.

Alison snorts at Emily's unique charm. Before she can reply, Alison makes a turn and so does Emily. As mentioned Emily wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, her eyes just on Alison. So, that explains Emily running right into the pole, holding her nose in pain as she watches the snickering blue eyed girl jog away.

 **XXX**

College parties. Possibly the best or worst thing to go to. Well, Spencer was invited and it made sense for her to invite her room mate as her plus one to this party. Spencer and Emily have become much closer within the few days of bunking together. A guy named Sean, who was studying physiotherapy was hosting it. Emily didn't mind parties, she can be a party girl when she wants to but she wasn't really feeling it. She chucked on the stereotypical gay outfit. Black skinny jeans, Guns 'n' Roses tank with a flannel.

She finger teases her hair as she and Spencer leave the dorm to go to Sean's. Apparently, his dorm was bigger than everyone else's since his rich father wanted him to 'studying in the right environment for the best results.' _Studying, right._

As Emily enters the dorm, the smell of alcohol and loud music enters her ears and nostrils. At first Emily is already regretting coming to the party, when she catches the signature smirk of Alison DiLaurentis seated on the couch as she's sipping beer out of a party cup. Yes _couch._ the dorm didn't even look like a dorm, but rather like a big apartment.

Emily takes a seat next to Alison, sighing contently (and rather dramatically) to catch the girl's attention. At this point, no eye rolls or scoffs. Alison is used to the clumsy girl who's trying to court her. She finds it rather amusing and dare she say it, cute and adorable.

"Fancy seeing you here." Emily says, as she reaches over the arm rest to get a cruiser from the esky cooler.

"It's a party. In college. It was predictable we'd see each other." Alison says talking some sense into the brunette, as she takes a sip of her beer.

"Oh, you traitor." Emily says, eyeing her red cup.

"What?"

"What happened to our coffee?" Emily says as she takes a long chug out of her cruiser, to emphasis her hypocrisy. Alison laughs as she throws a playful punch at the girl's arm. The gesture causing the cruiser's bottle neck to fall from her mouth, resulting to the liquid to get over Emily's outfit.

The brunette's brown eyes narrows at Alison who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Okay, that was fair." Emily says shrugging, recalling the time she made Alison's coffee spill on her.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Alison muses. "So, mysterious brown haired girl. What's your name?" Alison asks, actually making Emily realise that she never gave Alison her name.

"Guess."

Alison taps her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Annoying?" She guesses.

This causes Emily to smile, "Nope."

"Irritating?"

"Try again."

"Narcissistic?"

"Ouch. That got me, blondie." Emily says faking hurt. "The name's Bond. James Bond." Emily says with a wink as she pretends to shoot Alison with her hands in the form of a gun.

"Well, Bond. Why are you so..."

"Up in your grill?" Emily finishes. Alison nods. "Well, Alison. Like I said before, you're a nice girl and I'd like to get to know you. Even if it's to the point when you can't stand me." Alison rolls her eyes and Emily continues. " It's inevitable! You're a blonde, I'm a brunette and that makes us the ultimate OTP. " Alison laughs and genuinely smiles. "See? I'd kill to hear that laugh everyday."

Alison shakes her head, still chuckling a little. "You're not drunk, are you Bond?"

"No. It's a cruiser and half of it, I'm wearing. Thanks to _someone_." Emily nudges Alison with her shoulder playfully and Alison giggles again. Well, if there's something that Alison finds attractive about this girl, is that she's willing to go through hell just for a coffee date. That and the bonus of her sarcastic humour to which Alison loves. Even though it sounds lame, it always makes the blonde laugh or crack a smile.

"Okay. Coffee date it is." Alison agrees. Emily stands up from and fists pumps as she climbs onto the coffee table in front of them.

"She said yes!" Emily screams, even though no one knew what the hell she was talking about, the college students cheer her on. The applause causing Alison to blush. Emily sits down and sticks her hand out to Alison.

"What?"

"Give me your phone." Emily instructs.

"Why?"

"Don't you want my number?" Emily asks.

"Well, why don't _you_ give me _your_ number?" Alison retorts, only to have her statement backfired when,

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you my number! Relax!" Emily says melodramatically.

 **XXX**

Emily and Alison meet up at the coffee shop to which most of the college students go to. It apparently has the best mocha's and Emily is always up for a mocha.

"Do you come here often?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, it makes my day. That's when _you_ ran into me, it made my day worse since I didn't even get a single sip." Alison says as they were seated at the table.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Emily says sincerely. "Coffee's on me today." Emily says as she hands the waiter the cash as she comes with their drinks before Alison can say anything.

"Thanks, Bond." Alison says genuinely as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"For the last time, it's Emily." Emily whines like a child. "I literally put my name in your phone as 'Emily (sexy brunette)'"

"Well, I changed it to 'Bond.'" Alison smirks.

"Alright, whatever you want." Emily says shrugging. Guess she brought it upon herself. As the date went on, the two gradually knew more about one another.

Emily's father was in the military and she was in college studying a photography course. She did swimming and was offered a scholarship, but she eventually grew out of it. Alison was in college, studying to be a teacher. She loves children and has an older brother named Jason.

Needless to say, the two hit it off considering it was their first 'date.' Emily was an opened book and wasn't afraid to tell Alison why she found her interesting, why she wanted to ask her out so badly or why she was so persistent. It wasn't because Alison was playing hard to get. It was simply because Alison was... Alison. As the two headed back to their dorms, Emily comes to a stop when they were at Alison's dorm.

"Well, I had fun today." Emily smiles. "I'd do it again but I have classes."

"I had fun too. It was actually really nice to get to know you, Emily." Alison says, finally addressing her as her name for once. Boldly, the blonde stands on her tippy toes as she gives Emily a short swift kiss on the cheek, smiling to herself to see a very red Emily.

"Want to go for a jog for our next date?"

 **A/N:** Any Bechloe ( _Pitch Perfect - Beca and Chloe)_ and Karmy ( _Karma and Amy_ _\- Faking it)_ shippers? ;) *hint hint*


	36. Chapter 36

Guest: How about Mia getting sick for the first time and Emily and Alison are both frantic, not knowing what to do. Alison ultimately calls Emily's mother and asks her to come over.

* * *

Everyone gets the flu. It's no big deal. Just a couple of sneezes, coughs and headaches for a few days and it's all over. But for Emily and Alison, when their daughter is sick it's the end of the world for them. Alison was at home whilst Emily was still at work, Spencer was able to give Mia a lift home since Alison had a last minute paper to hand in for work. Five year old Mia comes home coughing, as she settles herself on the kitchen table to do her 'homework' which was just colouring a bunch of pictures for art.

"Mia, are you okay sweetie?" Alison asks from around the kitchen after hearing another round of coughing fits from her daughter. The little blonde nods her head, but continues to cough.

"My throat hurts, Mama." She says, but she doesn't seem to pay much attention to it like her mother is. Alison touches her forehead and realises it hotter than usual.

"Does anything else hurt, baby?" She asks.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow." The little girl says, as she continues to colour. Alison nods slowly, guessing that it could improve by tomorrow.

"Babe, I'm home!" Emily calls from the front door.

"Mum!" Mia chorused as she ran up to meet her mother, jumping into Emily's arm who kissed her all over the little girl's face. Mia coughed and Emily immediately frowns. "Mia, are you sick?" The brunette asks.

"No!" Mia denies. When Emily narrows her eyes at her daughter, Mia averts her eyes "Maybe..." Emily smiles a little at her cheeky daughter, but deep down she was concerned to the bone.

"Alison. Do you realise Mia's sick?" Emily says as she puts Mia down and goes into the kitchen to find Alison cooking. Usually Alison would ask Emily to help her cook, but Emily's definition of 'help' was picking the different ingredients here and there and popping them into her mouth, trying not to get caught by her wife who'd swat her hand away or scold her if she did.

"Yeah, I know. She said she wants to give it another day." Alison says. "But I'm just going to get her to drink some Panadol before she goes to bed." Alison says.

"Good idea." Emily states. "Well, I'm going to shower." Emily says as she leaves the kitchen.

Later that night when everyone was sound asleep, Alison felt someone poke her nose once. Then twice. Before hearing a hushed, "Mummy, are you awake?" Alison fluttered her eyes open and sat up.

"Yeah, Mia. What's wrong?' Alison asked, her voice a little croaky from sleep.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you and mum?" Mia asked, as she already found her daughter wedging herself in between the two adults. Emily scooted a little, mumbling in her sleep before turning over and draped her arm over Mia. Alison smiled before kissing her daughter on the forehead and going to sleep.

XXX

The next morning for the Fields-DiLaurentis couple was something they never thought they'd come across as mothers.

"Mummy! It hurts!" Mia whines as she scratching herself all over. Alison frowns as she lifts the little girls shirt to reveal red spots, similarly to mosquito bites all over.

"What the hell?! Alison, what are we going to do?" Emily asks, as she inspects the dots.

"Shh!" Alison hushes, before hissing, "If she knows we're clueless she'll panic." Alison leaves the room, to rummage through the medication cabinet.

"Itchy!" Mia screams as she scratches at her arm, before crying when it starts to bleed.

"Mia!" Emily says as she pries her daughter's hands away to prevent her from scratching. "Alison, get over here!" As on cue, Alison enters with some lotion. Emily looks at her sceptically.

"Really?" She deadpans.

"I couldn't find any other thing!" Alison exclaims.

"What about mosquito bite cream?" Emily says as she tightens her grip on Mia who was whining and sobbing, from the itchiness the mysterious spots were giving her.

"We lost that on our camping trip, I didn't get the chance to buy anymore." Alison explains, earning a stressful _tsk_ from Emily. "LEt's be real, Em that is _not_ from mosquitos."

"We have to do something!" Emily says, as Alison gently applies the cream to Mia's body.

"I am!" Alison huffs.

"No! Stop!" Mia says as she tries to kick her Alison off of her when she accidentally puts cream onto her cut. Mia's screams becoming louder in doing so.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." Alison coos as she quickly fetches a bandaid out of her wallet and puts it onto the cut.

 _What are we going to do?..._

Mia sat in the corner in the chair, her hands _literally_ tied to her back. The five year old glaring at her mothers, shooting daggers with her eyes. Emily and Alison both look rather scared of their daughter who was no longer crying as she became more tolerate to the itchiness.

"She's looking this way." Alison whispers to Emily.

"I know!" Emily hisses back.

"Mia, honey. We had to, you just couldn't stop itching and your nails would make you bleed." Alison explains, shoots her a death glare, causing Alison to shut up. "She's never going to forgive us. When is your mum coming? I called her ten minutes ago!"

The doorbell rings as the two adults jump up from the couch and ran to the door, relieved to see Pam standing there. Before Pam can even greet the girls, the two drag their mother and mother in law into the house, and points to Mia who was tied up in the chair.

Pam's eyes widened at the scene, before she grabbed onto Emily's and Alison's ear and dragged them down. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! You don't go tying your daughter to the chair if she can't stop itching!" Pam scolds, before letting go of their ears and begins to untie Mia.

"Grandma!" The five year old says, all happy and cheery as she hugs her. As the hug was over, her attitude immediately changed to ice cold at the sight of her mothers. Pam holds the little girl's hand as she brings her to the bathroom.

"Well, she's in good hands now." Emily says.

"Mia's never going to forget this."


	37. Chapter 38

Guest asked: could you do one where Wayne Fields walks in on them making out? That'd be fun and awkward.

* * *

Sneaking around was inevitable in high school. Especially when your girlfriend is the rebellious one who just so happens to find sneaking around sexy. That's how Emily found herself in this situation. They were supposedly to study for the upcoming Ancient History exam, but Alison had other ideas in her mind. As Emily was lying with her belly down on her bed whilst Alison took up the study table, the blonde looked over to her girlfriend and sighed.

"Em, can we take a break? My brain is in overdrive right now." Alison says as she gets up from her seat and sits beside Emily who was engrossed in writing notes ferociously from the text book.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I just need to finish off this chapter first. Alison groaned at the brunette who adjusted her glasses, (which she only wore when studying or when she was alone with Alison) which Alison found attractive.

Alison lies down next to Emily and brushes her hair out of the way of the swimmer's face, earning a shy smile from the girl. Alison was staring intently at Emily's facial expression, getting that smile made Alison become more playful. The blonde moved her hair out of the way so Emily's neck was fully exposed, the cold causing Emily to shiver a little.

"Shh... Just focus." Alison hums as she kisses Emily's cheek, trailing her kisses along her jawline to the crook of her neck. She feel's Emily's neck vibrate as she emits a small moan and smirks against it.

"Ali..." Emily says as she flutters her eyelids closed just for a second but snaps them open again. "I think we should study now..." Emily mumbles.

"Not yet." Alison husks as she pulls away and looks into Emily's eyes before flipping her position over so she was straddling Emily. Emily was surprised by the sudden strength of the smaller girl. Before she could say anything, Alison kisses Emily's lips softly.

The gently kiss causing Emily to respond much more eagerly as the brunette's hands meet Alison's hips and play with the hem of the blonde's shirt. Emily pulls herself up she she was in a sitting position with Alison still straddling her, making Alison smile against Emily's lips.

"Ali, as much as I want to we really need to study." Emily says, making Alison pout. Alison gets off Emily's lap for the two to get off the bed and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Alison was still playful as she leaned against the kitchen bench, watching Emily pull out some ingredients to make a ham and cheese sandwich for them.

Alison traps Emily between the bench and kisses her girlfriend, causing Emily to groan in protest but having no will power to stop it. Alison glides her tongue across ehr girlfriends lip, causing the kiss to turn into a heated make out session.

"Hey Emily, do you think maybe- Oh..." Wayne's voice was heard as he enters the kitchen, holding two things. Nail polish and rubbing alcohol.

Alison jumps away from Emily like a cat, accidentally biting Emily's lip in the process.

"Ow!" Emily hisses as the brunette wipes her lips with the back of her hand. Both girls (and Wayne) blushing like a pair of tomatoes. Alison goes straight to the ingredients and pretended like nothing happened, however an embarrassing smile was creeping at her lips.

Emily clears her throat and looks to her dad who suddenly found the two things in his hands oh so very interesting. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Oh your mother stained some nail polish on the car. Don't know how that happened, but I was wondering which worked best. I don't want the paint of the car to come off with it." Wayne said, still averting eye contact. "Hello, Alison." He addresses after a moment.

"Hello, Mr. Fields." Alison said, still smiling cheekily.

"Call me Wayne, Alison." He smiles genuinely this time. Alison smiles at the man before pointing to the rubbing alcohol.

"Rubbing alcohol won't hurt." She says with a wink. Wayne nods his head and leaves the girls. Once alone, Alison cracks up laughing while Emily throws her a playful punch, still blushing like mad but can't help but chuckle a little too.

"That was gold." Alison says in between laughs.

"Never again."


	38. Chapter 39

Samm: Can you please do a prompt of the scene where Ali met Ezra in a pub but instead of Ezra it was Emily. And they are both in college so basically its a college pub. And they also flirt with each other and Emily ends up giving Alison a ride home because Em cares for Ali's safety. Thank you so much

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters.**

* * *

Moving back to Rosewood from living in Iceland for a year was a big jump for Alison. A lot of things could happen in a year. Like how Alison has some what matured, therefore she took out her pink highlights that stood out in her dirty blonde hair and found a new interest in English Literature. And so, the blonde has returned to Rosewood to begin her college experience.

Alison sat by the stool in the bar, sort of letting the realisation that she has returned to Rosewood and begin college sink in. Around here were many people obviously it being a college club, she was able to meet a few people but she sort of preferred her own company.

But that didn't stop an athletic looking girl to take two seats way from her. For some reason the blonde wanted her to sit closer. Feeing her stomach growl, Alison spoke up to the bartender. "Can I get a cheese burger please?" She asked.

"You got it." The man said over the counter as he went back to the kitchen to place her order before returning. Alison's eyes begin to wonder around the bar, not knowing what to focus on until a voice spoke.

"You okay down there?" Alison snapped her head towards the direction of the voice, only to find that it was from the athletic brunette who sat two seats away from her.

"I'm a bit jet lagged, I just got back from Europe." Alison explains as she gives the stranger a little smile.

The girl clears her throat a little before asking, "Where in Europe?" As she turns her head and gives Alison her full attention, causing Alison to do the same. The blonde began to notice her features right away. Her tan olive skin and brown eyes were so exotic to Alison, she found her beautiful.

"Iceland." Alison answers as she nods her head.

The girl nods her head. "I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." The stranger says before she takes a sip from her drink, sparking an interest from Alison.

"So, do you go to Hollis?" Alison asks trying to keep the conversation going, and wanting to know more about the girl.

"Yeah, I'm in my second year. I want to be a teacher one day." The girl says as she smiles a little as she talks a little about her passion. Alison finds it adorable.

"I... I think I'd like to teach." Alison stammers a little, agreeing with the girl. She notices her favourite song playing. _Happiness_ by _The Fray._ "God, I love this song." Alison says suddenly, whilst staring at the ceiling.

The tan girl smiles a crooked smile before answering, "B26." Alison looks back at the girl, eye contact never breaking as they smile at each other, before the girl looks down and asks, "What's your major?"

"Uh, well, I'm leaning towards English."

The smile that never left the girl's face broadens, "That's what I'm going teach." The two share a little laugh at their similarities.

"Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal." She pauses a bit. "Just for me." Alison explains, causing the girl to be more intrigued with the blonde.

"I'm impressed." She says, nodding in approval.

Alison narrows her eyes a little before asking, "Why?"

"Well, I tried writing." The girl says as she moves her drink and her book closer the Alison, sitting the seat separating them. "I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion." She averts her gaze before asking, "maybe you'd let me read something of yours?"

Alison seems surprised at the question,"Yeah? You'd really want to?" She asks.

"Yeah." The brunette chuckles a little. "You're smart, you've traveled... Great taste in music." She lists off the things she's noticed about the blonde during their first five minutes of meeting. "I Like to know more about you." The girl flirts.

Alison quirks a brow before replying, "Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too." She says softly and seductively.

Things escalated from then, because before Alison knew it, she was seated on the bathroom sink of the bar. The girl standing, wedged between her legs with her hands on Alison's waist. Kissing.

Alison could feel the brunette's hands roaming around the short black dress she was wearing as Alison smiled into the kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other, chuckling at their sneakiness of the situation. Alison's eyes lingered to the brunette's pink lips, initiating the next kiss. In doing so, the brunette smirked as Alison tangled her hands into the brunette's waves as the girl bit on Alison's lower lip.

So far, returning to Rosewood doesn't seem so bad after all.


	39. Chapter 40

Part 2 of Samm's request:

* * *

As the make out session was at it's peak, it was stopped when the two heard the door open. There stood the bartender who blushed in embarrassment for walking in on them.

"S-Sorry, it's just... your cheeseburger is ready." He stammers as he quickly leaves the bathroom. Alison chuckles at the situation as the girl also laughs, before stepping away to give Alison some space to hop off the bathroom sink.

"Well, I am starving." Alison says with a smirk. "I never got your name." She says, looking at the brunette. Realisation dawns on the taller girl who face palmed herself, chuckling.

"I'm so sorry." She says laughing, "My name is Emily. I too, never got your name." She says, looking down on the girl.

"Alison."

Emily smiles, before taking the girl's hand and kisses the back of it. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Alison." The girls exit the bathroom and take their previous seats, the bartender now assisting other college students before noticing the two and blushes before making his way to the kitchen.

"So, why'd you come back here?" Emily asks Alison, who took a bite out of her cheeseburger emitting a hum of approval of the greasy food.

"Well, to start college of course. I lived here a year ago so, it's good to be back. I'm starting to like it already." Alison says, as she eyes Emily causing her to blush.

"I never saw you around." Emily states, "Did you go to Rosewood High?" Emily asks, as Alison nods yes since her mouth was full. "Me too! Such a shame I forgot such a pretty face." Emily flirts back at the blonde, who smirked. _Two can play this game._

"Well, you are about a year older than me. What's a Freshman to a Sophomore?" Alison challenges with a glint in her eye.

"Well, a freshman to a sophomore wouldn't be much. But if I had met you things would be very different." Emily says as she takes a sip of her drink. Alison chuckles shaking her head as she takes another bite.

"Tell me about yourself, Emily. I don't even know your last name." Alison says as she plops her burger down to take a drink.

"Fields. My last name." Emily states and the name clicks to Alison.

"Fields, as in Lieutenant Wayne Fields' daughter?" Alison asks and Emily nods her head.

"That's the one." Emily says smiling to what seemed to be a forced smile.

"Well, well. I had no idea I'd be talking to his daughter. I thought you were a swimmer? That's right! You were the student who was offered a scholarship from Danby." Alison explains and Emily just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, I guess English is my passion." Emily explains. "I mean, I love to swim but it seemed to forced. Something I was _obligated_ to do, but English? It's something I want to do _willingly._ It makes me happy." Emily explains with so much passion, Alison was in awe of the girl.

Alison smiles as finishes up on her meal. "I'm glad you chose what you wanted."

"Why's that?" Emily asks, her brow furrows a little.

"Because we wouldn't have met." Alison muses, licking her lips. Alison takes out her wallet, but Emily stops her.

"You don't need to pay." Emily says, and Alison looks at her confused. "Because I already paid the bartender." Emily chuckles and Alison scoffs.

"You didn't have to." Alison says. Her phone beeps and she takes it out, sighing a little.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I just have to walk home. My dad wants me to help unpack and all." Alison explains.

"C-Can I take you home?" Emily says and Alison raises and amused brow. "Well, you don't need to agree. It's just that it's getting dark and I don't want you walking home on your own. Anything can happen in Rosewood. Do you know the statistics of abductions in Pennsylvania annually?" Emily shuts up as she realises she's word vomiting.

"You're cute when you ramble." Alison says, causing Emily to crack a smile. "Is that okay? I don't want to be a burden." Alison asks.

"I offered. It's not a problem."

The two leave the bar and enter Emily's car. They have small talk, getting to know each other and occasional hand brushing of their hands over the joystick was made which caused both girls' stomach to flutter inside. They'd flirt here and there, but overall they found something in each other. And that was desire. The desire to be something more.


	40. Chapter 41

Tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP spending the night in an old creepy inn, huddling under the blankets together because they heard a noise in their room.

* * *

The don't know how in the hell the couple ended up in this scary old inn, but all they knew is that they want to get the hell out of here. Oh, that's right. Alison had the fantastical idea to go to Philadelphia for the weekend since it would be oh so sunny. Turns out on the way there, to began to rain and pour. The worst part of it all was that their car broke down. And so, that is how Emily and Alison ended up at Ichen Inn.

The girls had a bad feeling about it, but there was no where else to go since it was so late and their phones had no reception due to the storm. The innkeeper was a shabby old looking lady who had yellowish teeth and spoke in hushed tones like she was keeping secret away from them. Her fat angry looking Persian cat sat in the corner of the reception, staring at the girls with it's yellow eyes.

Her beady eyes would dart between the girls and her smile would be widen when she saw the look of fear or uncertainty on the girl's faces, causing them to shiver. "Enjoy your stay here, girlies." The old woman said as she handed Emily the rusted key to their room, as she cackled a bit before returning behind the counter of the reception.

"Thanks." Emily said, as she took the key on one hand and held Alison's hand in the other (who had a firm and very tight grip) as the two made their way into their room.

"This place is so creepy." Alison hissed and Emily nodded in agreement. She opened the old wooden door to their room for the night, which creaked loudly as it opened. The room was cosy, but still nerve racking. The furniture was old and vintage, giving it a more olden look. The curtains were thin which still showed them the thunder outside.

The bed was situated in the centre of the right hand side of the room whilst the bathroom was in the left hand side. And Alison sure as hell won't be going in there. A small table was near the centre of the left hand side of the room which had a cable television on it.

"It's like 1964 died in here." Alison said as she made her way around the room.

"Tell me about it." Emily murmured as she went to the bathroom. It was pretty clean, not too shabby and that was all that mattered to Emily. A good bathroom.

 **XXX**

Later that night, the girls seemed to get used to the place, forgetting about the creepiness the inn held as the rain began to simmer down a little. Alison lied on her belly on the bed, playing Candy Crush on her phone whilst Emily sat next to her, scanning the cable television when eventually the brunette gave up when there was nothing to watch.

Emily checked the time on her phone and saw that it was getting late. 11:34. She turned the television off, and gestured to Alison. "Babe, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She said as she nestled herself under the blankets as Alison moved a little to give her some space.

"Let me finish this level first." The blonde said stubbornly. The swimmer shrugged her shoulders as she turned off the bedside lamp since she couldn't go to sleep with any harsh light. The only light emitted in the room was from Alison's phone.

It was around 12:04 when Alison came close to giving up, Emily was still constantly telling her to get to bed since she could hear Alison _tsking_ and groaning when she mumbled, 'I only had one more move left' or 'Damn it! I ran out of lives.'

"Ali... Get to bed!" Emily hissed, causing Alison to roll her eyes when she heard a _thump_. Causing Alison to jump and her senses alert whereas Emily was still half asleep to notice.

"Em? Did you hear that?" Alison whisper yelled.

"What is it now, Ali?" A very tired Emily grumbled.

Alison sat up and looked at the direction to where the noise came from. It was quiet at the point, the rain has stopped and it seemed okay. Until-

 _THUMP!_

This time is was loud enough for Emily to snap awake, wide eyed staring at Alison.

"Emily! You had to hear that!"

"Was that you?" Emily asked as she turned on the night light.

"No!" Alison snapped. They looked at the wall and the noise sounded again, followed by a small growl.

Alison scurried over to Emily under the blanket and huddled close to Emily as she put a protective arm around her girlfriend. The two looked around the room frantically, wondering and even considering that the place might even be haunted.

"I don't think I can sleep now."

"Me either." Alison agreed.

* * *

The next morning, the two girls had red blood shot eyes and darkening eye bags. The two had messy hair as they rubbed their eyes, happy and relieved that is was finally daylight and the thumping and growling had come to a stop.

They quickly left the room and hurried to the innkeeper to return the key who greeted them with a freaky smile. "How was your sleep?" The lady said with a scratchy voice.

"We didn't even sleep!" Alison exclaimed. The old lady frowned at Alison's sudden outburst before Emily stepped in, with a calmer approach.

"Last night we stayed up since we heard thumping and growling."

The old lady looked confused until her eyes widened in realisation as she began cackling again like a witch. "You two girls are silly! That was Ms Nips."

Alison and Emily exchanged weird looks, before a angry looking Persian cat who was kicking and hissing like mad was shoved into Emily's arms. The brunette yelped as the cat scratched her before she let the cat go which landed safely on its feet, hissed at Emily and stalked away.

"Yeah, scram!" Emily said irritated as she held onto her scratched arm. "Come on, Ali." She said through gritted teeth, clearly pissed as she slammed the key onto the counter and left the inn.

The old lady screamed, "I hope you come again!"

"Not likely, old lady!" Emily shouted back as the two reached their car.


	41. Chapter 42

Prompt: Emily has cancer

* * *

People take things for granted. It's natural instinct when you know you're finically stable, because you can afford things you need to survive or luxurious items just for satisfaction and pleasure. Of course we take our health for granted because we say things like, 'That'll never happen to me' or 'What are the chances?'

Well, for Emily when she hears the words "You have cancer" from her doctor, it seems like the world is crumbling but instead she hides it with a small smile, nods with teary eyes and says, 'I knew it.'

Alison was there too. She never thought she'd hear the words let alone see how Emily couple cope with the news. But the blonde knew deep down, the swimmer was terrified for her life. Alison remembers one time when she was taking care of Emily one afternoon, earning a heartbreaking response from Emily.

 _Emily rested in their bed of their home. Alison as taken a few days off work for her to take care of her wife. At first, it was just abdominal pain until the doctor realises it's something serious; a few weeks later, they find out it as cancer. Emily's appearance has changed over the passing weeks. She's becoming thinner and more fragile looking. Her natural sun kissed tan was fading as her skin became pale and her thick luscious brown hair was dull and lifeless. The sight tore Alison apart, but the one thing that never left Emily before and after the diagnosis, was her radiant smile._

 _Alison sat down on the bed as Emily had her eyes closed, but was not asleep. The blonde set a cup of warm tea on the bedside table and Emily fluttered her eyes open and smiled as usual to her wife, who leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead. Alison stared tentatively and dared to ask,_ _"Are you scared?"_

 _"To death." Was her response._

But now, Alison never knew it would come down to this. The doctor gave her a sad smile, probably done with practice since he was a doctor and his mental health to deal with attachments was a common thing.

"It's stage four cancer." He informs. "The cells of the lymph nodes in your liver has spread into your blood stream. Soon, it'll take over… I'm sorry."

There next to Emily's bed, Alison cries out by the news. But Emily grabs onto her lover's hand and runs her thumb at the back of her hand reassuringly, smiling at her weakly. "I'll give you two a moment." The doctor says as he dismisses himself from the room.

"Hey, it's okay." Emily croaks, her throat a little sore. Alison's tears are streaming down her red cheeks, her sadness quickly turning into anger and frustration.

"H- how can you say that Emily?" The blonde pants in between sobs, her grip on Emily's hand tightening as if she was scared to let her go now. "Please, don't leave me. I-It won't be okay!" Alison raises her voice. "How can you say that?" She repeats.

A small tear escapes Emily's eyes at the sight of Alison crying for her. It scares the brunette, but she knows not to dwell on it and to live life before it's too late. Even if the cells in her bloodstream are slowly killing her, she wants to live it. She wants to stay strong, even though she knows she'll lose the fight she wants to die knowing she tried.

Emily leans forward to wiped the tears off Alison's cheeks with her thumb before answering,"because I have faith."

A/N: Won't be updating until Monday or Tuesday since I'm going away for the weekend and there won't be internet :( But that won't stop me from writing prompts over there ;)


	42. Chapter 43

_Emison catches Hunter and Bella sneaking back home_

* * *

Emily knew that sneaking back into the house was something all teenagers did once in their lives. Heck, she had to climb a damn ladder to her bedroom window once to try and 'sneak' back in. So when she found her two children trying to sneak back into the house at 2 am in the morning, it was no surprise to her. For Alison however, it was a different story.

The blonde was seated in their swivel study chair when the kids were trying to sneak back in. Alison dramatically swivelled the chair and turned on the lamp, with her hands folded on her lap. Hunter and Bella looking like deers caught in headlights.

"I've been expecting you." Alison says dramatically.

"Hi mummy..." Sixteen year old Mia says sheepishly, waving a little.

"Don't 'hi mummy' me, young lady." Alison snaps. Just before she can continue to lecture her children, the kitchen light flickers on and in walks a sleepy Emily rummaging the fridge for a midnight snack.

"What the..." Emily mumbles as she takes out a chocolate brownie and walks over to the family gathering.

"What's going on?" Emily says through a mouthful of brownie.

"Hun, Hunter and Bella are sneaking back home !" Alison exclaims as she gets up from her seat. "Where were you two?"

"At a dinner." - "At a friend's house." Bella and Hunter both say uncoordinatedly.

"At a friend's house." - "At a dinner." They both try again, earning an arched eyebrow from Alison.

"We were at a friend's house, having dinner." Hunter clears up as calmly as he could, whilst Bella looked somewhat guilty.

"Hmm." Alison says with a gleam in her eye. "Are you sure, that's where you were...?" Alison says circling the two like a predator. "No where else?"Alison directs the question to Bella mostly who is now sweating.

Emily notices her daughter looking very intimidated and frightened. "Babe, what are you-"

"We were at a party! There I said it!" Bella blurts out.

"Seriously Bella? God, I'm never sneaking you out again!" Hunter exclaims before he realises what he he just said.

"This was your idea?!" Emily and Alison both say in unison.

"She's sixteen! I just got out of college and a couple of my friends were throwing a grad party. Bella had another one just nearby and I thought I'd take her and when we were done, she's call and we'd supposedly sneak back in." Hunter explains, eyeing his little sister with an annoyed expression.

"Exactly my point, she's sixteen ! Anything could have happened to my baby." Emily says. "You should take care of her as her older brother."

"Mum as much as I appreciate it, I'm not a child anymore." Bella intervenes, only to earn a glare from Emily as if to say _shut up, you're still my baby._

"Give me the keys to your car." Emily says, before taking another bite out of the brownie.

"Mum! I'm twenty three! You never took the car off Mia!"

"Well now she's living independently. So her house her rules, and unfortunately Hunter you're living under my shelter. Understand?" Emily says sternly, all seriousness in her face as she holds her hand out.

Hunter gulps and nods his head yes as he hands his mother his keys. Bella bites her lip in anticipation of her punishment.

"You're grounded too young lady. For two weeks." Alison disciplines.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella exclaims. "Mum, you can't be serious." Bella asks looking to Emily for help who just shrugs her shoulders before licking the frosting off of her fingers. Bella scoffs as she hands over her phone to Alison.

"Well then my lovely children, now that that's over..." Alison says as she already hears her children stomp their way upstairs. "I hope you have a good-" Alison's sentence was cut off by sound of two slamming bedroom doors. "Night." She finishes off.

"You're not serious about two weeks are you?" Emily asks the blonde.

"Oh Em, you've always had a soft spot for Bella." Alison says with a playful eye roll as she gives Emily Bella's phone, whilst Emily exchanges it with Hunter's car keys.


	43. Chapter 44

_Prompt: The family goes out for ice cream and Alison flips out at the worker for accidentally putting peanuts in Bella's ice cream because she's allergic. Emily has to cool her down and apologise to the worker._

* * *

Family outings were the little things that make the kids happy and the parents content. Spending time with the kids was something Alison and Emily do as much as often when they get the chance. Getting caught up in work was already a factor of the missing family time, so every Friday nights and weekends the Fields-DiLaurentis family would spend quality time together as much as they could.

"Alright, it's Friday night. Where to kiddos?" Emily asked as the family was heading out the door.

"Movie!"Fourteen year old Mia, twelve year old Hunter and five year old Bella chorused together as they reach the car and Alison begins to buckle Bella up in the booster seat.

"Movie it is." Alison muses as she and the rest of the family buckle themselves in the car to head down to the movies.

As the family arrives at the Rosewood theatre, Emily asks, "What movie? And make sure it's suitable for Bella too." Emily says, implying it to Mia who 'aww's a little. The family enter the cinema and looks around for what movie is good for them.

"Can we watch Insi-"

"Hunter, if the movie is Insidious 3 you're watching it alone." Alison threatened as her blue eyes narrowed at her son. Hunter holds his hands up in the air defensively.

"I was going to say Inside Out!" Hunter says.

"What the heck is Inside Out?" Emily asked confused. Emily become alert when she couldn't find Bella in sight. "Babe, where's Bella?" Emily looks frantically before sighing relief, as she spots the tiny blonde staring at a glowing movie poster. Emily approaches her daughter and kisses her forehead. "Bella, what did I say about holding mummy's hand or mine at all times?" Emily coos as Bella looks at her apologetically and hold her hand.

"Mum, look!" Bella says as she points at the poster. "Can we watch?" The five year old asks so cutely, Emily can't say no.

She looks as the poster and it was the animation of a red, green, yellow, blue and purple characters. The words 'Inside Out' glowing.

"So that's Inside Out..." Emily says, as she realises the rest of the family approaching them with tickets and two buckets of popcorn.

"Let's watch it." Alison says smiling as the family make their way into the allocated cinema.

The movie ended as the family strolled out of the cinema, Emily's eyes still teary.

"Sweetie, stop crying." Alison says looking at we wife.

"Hey mum! Hunter and I are going o check out the arcade!" Mia said as she ran off with her brother before Emily could even give them permission. Alison chucked at their cheekiness since they knew Emily wouldn't respond so quickly since she was so emotional. From a damn movie.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it was so emotional. And I can't believe an _animation_ made me cry. The Titanic didn't even make me cry!" The brunette exclaims, sniffling.

"You're such a softie." Alison teases as she gives Emily a chaste kiss.

"Mummy, can we go get ice cream?" Bella asks tugging on Alison's sleeve.

"Sure baby. Just tell your brother and sister, they won't get out of the arcade area." Alison replies.

The mum's watch their youngest as she gathers her siblings together before the family make their way their favourite ice cream store.

"Hi welcome to Igloo Ice cream. What can I get you?" The worker who looked like a college student who was hating his life asked ever so dully in monotone.

"Mia, what would you like sweetheart?" Alison asked her oldest.

"Hi! Can I please have vanilla in cup." The worker gets the cup and vanilla as he scoops Mia interrupts, "one scoop please."

"Sure." He dead pans. "Any toppings?"

"Oreo bits and... Wafer sticks." Mia finishes.

"Okay Bella, your turn." Emily says, Hunter opens his mouth to object since he's usually go second, Emily interrupts. "As a gentlemen, you go last." Hunter nods his head and let's his little sister order first.

"Can I please have rainbow? A scoop in a baby cup."

And finally a small smile creeps on the workers face. For once. "Any toppings?"

"Can I-"

"No peanuts! She's allergic so none of that please." Alison interrupts.

Bella and Emily both shoot Alison a glare. "What?" Alison asks, as Bella continues to order.

Emily rolls her eyes, "you always do that babe."

"It's just mother instinct." Alison shoots back. Just as Hunter finishes his order of bubblegum ice cream with choc chips and cookie dough, Emily orders her cone of strawberry and a mint chocolate chip for Alison.

Just before they leave after they pay, Alison screams at Bella before the little girl could take a bite out of her ice cream.

"BELLA! Stop !" The blonde yells as she practically yanks the cup out of the girl's hand.

"Hey!.." Bella whines as her ice cream is taken off of her. Hunter and Mia turn around with rainbow and green mouths to see the commotion.

"Ali, what happened?" Emily asks confused as she watches the fuming blonde walk up to the worker and slams the ice cream on the container. The act causing the ice cream to splatter, causing a mess.

"Uh.. Can I help you?" The worker asks confused.

"I _clearly_ said _no_ fucking peanuts you dumbass!" Both Emily and the worker (who's name tag says 'Todd') flinch at Alison's outburst.

"Um kids... Why don't you wait outside? Hunter, take care of your sisters." Emily says, not wanting her children to hear her wife curse, in which she only does when she's really _really_ mad. (Trust Emily, she knows.) Hunter guides his siblings outside and watch intently of the scene from outside with their noses pressed up against the glass.

"You could have killed her!" Alison yells, and Emily tugs on her arm. Emily takes a look at the ice cream on the counter and inside incorporated with the now semi melted ice cream, were indeed a few pieces of peanuts.

"Ali, honey... I think it's okay. Bella didn't take a bite." Emily says calmly.

"No, Em it's not! Bella's five for Pete's sake. She isn't going to know some... Imbecile is trying to poison her." The girl gives the worker an icy glare.

Okay, that was melodramatic.

"Bella just gets a puffy mouth. And she didn't even take a bite!" Emily says steering her death glaring blonde away from the poor guy. "Sorry, uh... Todd. Its totally okay." Emily says sheepishly.

Todd who looks really frightened, he reaches into the counter and hands over the money with shaky hands. "I-I'm sorry! Here you can take your money back!" He says.

"That won't be necessary." Emily says as she drags her growling wife out of the store.

"Hey, where's my ice cream?" Bella whines.

"Here baby, have mine." Emily says as she hands Bella her ice cream in which the girl was grateful for. "What the hell Ali?" Emily snaps her attention to her still furious wife as their kids skip ahead of them.

"What?! There was peanuts in Bella's ice cream. I sure as hell won't let her eat that." Alison says crossing her arms stubbornly.

Emily rolls her eyes at her angry wife and kisses her on the cheek. Alison's frown was now gone from the act.

"Better?" Emily asks with a smirk.

"Much."

 **A/N:** I'm back with more one shots! I came back a day earlier so I decided to update to kill time. Enjoy !


	44. Chapter 45

fucksakeangie: Would you do a second part of the prompt of Alison cheating? Something like her trying to. Get em back.

* * *

God, she was so stupid. Alison knew that things between her and Emily would never be the same again. Not right after the brunette just walked in on her girlfriend having sex with someone else in their bed. But Alison wouldn't take no for an answer because even though she was stupid, she was still in love with Emily Fields.

After about a good hour or so crying into her pillow, the blonde gathered herself up and changed into some decent clothes and set out to talk to Emily since the brunette wouldn't return any of her phone calls or texts. The blonde took her car and drove out to the one place she knew where her.. ex? girlfriend would be. Hanna's house. God why did Emily have to be closest with the most feistiest of their friends?

Her grip on the wheel was so tight her knuckles were whitening as she pulled up at the Marin's driveway and sure enough, Emily's grey SUV was there. Alison took the courage to walk up to the doors and knock, waiting with anticipation. The door swung open, and there standing on the other side was a very pissed off Hanna. The other blonde closed the door a little, obviously hide the sight of Emily who was standing behind it, listening to every word.

"Han, can I please talk to Emily? I know she's in there." Alison said, only to earn a death glare from Hanna.

"Are you sure you want to talk to her? Because the sight of you having sex with someone else did enough of the talking." Hanna this, the door widened and Emily stepped in to stop the forming fight, her arms folded across her chest. The action making the brunette look more vulnerable, small and... _broken_. As if she was trying to hold herself together. Her eyes were red and puffy with wet tears still steaming down her face.

Alison's heart fell at the sight. She hated to see her Emily like this and fragile looking. And knowing that she was the cause of it made her feel worse. "Em..."

"What do you want?" Emily spoke, trying to stay strong but the sound of her voice cracking said otherwise.

"I want to talk to you. Please, let me explain." Alison said, the tears beginning to swim in her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Emily spoke softly, like she was done trying to shout. She was done trying. She was done arguing and it scared Alison because it meant she was done fighting for them. For their relationship.

"You heard her." Hanna said, as she tried to close the door in Alison's face. Alison stopped the closing door with her hand.

"Please." Alison pleaded. Emily's look was stern, she bit her lip in contemplation and nodded. The brunette stepped out of the house after Hanna gave her a look saying _if you need me, I'm inside._ The door closed, and it was just the two on the porch.

"Well?" Emily started off, and suddenly the practiced speech Alison recited in her head was gone. Then again, the girl standing in front of her didn't deserve a practiced speech. She deserved _so much more._

"I'm sorry Emily. I really am, I love you so much." Alison said, and Emily rolled her eyes as if to say she wasn't buying the 'I love you' bullshit. "Please believe me. I know that it was a year gone, but every second of it was real."

There was a pause. Silence. And it only made Alison afraid as to what she'd say.

"Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me?" Emily spoke with fragility and it broke Alison in half. Emily's questions were so full of emotion, it hit her with guilt. "The question is _why?_ I gave everything to you, but I guess it wasn't enough." Emily sniffled and quickly wiped the falling tear, trying to keep herself strong.

"No Emily, all you gave me was more than eneough. I was so stupid to let you go for a second. I'd never do that again if you'd give me another chance. You make me happy Emily. You know me like the back of your hand, hell more than I know myself. And if I didn't have you, I don't know what I'd do." Alison persuaded. "Just, give me another chance."

Emily shook her head slowly, saying _no._ Tears begin to spill out of her eyes as she slowly walked towards the door of the Marin's. "I'm sorry Alison. But I guess maybe one day, we'd be better for each other." Before Emily could open the door, Alison stopped her.

"Wait." The brunette turned her head to the crying blonde and it broke Emily more than ever. "Can... Can I at least kiss you goodbye?" Emily hesitated at first. It was an odd request because she'd never been asked the question.

But the next thing Emily knew, she was cupping the shorter girl's face in her hands and kissed her lips. The contact held so much emotion and passion. It was hungry, because it was yearning. It was gentle, because it was the care they held for each other. It was eager because it was both anger and sadness. But most of all; it was soft, because it was a goodbye.


	45. Chapter 46

Prompt: Crossover AU with _#Karmy_ (Amy and Karma _Faking It_ ) and _#Bechloe_ (Beca and Chloe _Pitch Perfect_ ) Amy, Emily and Beca are friends in high school, making a 'pact' on who could ask their crushes and most popular girls of the school; Chloe, Karma and Alison on a date.

I saw this prompt on Tumblr with only Karmy and Bechloe so I decided to add Emison in it since I'm a Bechloe and Karmy shipper too. :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Faking It and Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. (Extra long one shot, prepare for a read.)**

* * *

Meet the Three Musketeers. Emily Fields, (Rebecca) Beca Mitchell and Amy Raudenfeld. The three have known each other since they were in diapers. Emily, the star swimmer of the school's swim team was the loyal caring friend of the group. Sure she had some status in the school, but she didn't think it was a big deal. She just needed the scholarship.

Beca Mitchell. The short girl is known for her recklessness, cursing and sarcastic comments. She works in the school's AP system, announcing notifications for students to be aware of. She also assists in school events such as formals or disco's as the school's DJ, by creating awesome mixes. Someday she wishes to be a music producer in LA.

And finally, Amy Raudenfeld. The blonde was very clumsy but she was also the friend to go to when you need a shoulder to cry on. Ready to have a pint of chocolate frosting and Netflix ready for you after a bad breakup. She also acted as the group's conscience when in doubt. She was the school's photographer and worked on the year book as the year book editor.

Together, they walked the school halls as not the _most_ popular group in school, but they were well known. Another group had that label though. And that group consisted of Alison DiLaurentis, Chloe Beale and Karma Ashcroft.

Alison DiLaurentis was one hard shell to crack. But past the hard candy layers, deep down there was the soft gooey sweetness that she tried too hard not to show. The blonde was known simply because she was Alison DiLaurentis. The girl's exterior was cold but she was worth befriending.

Chloe Beale. Also known as Rosewood High's sweetheart and student body president. The redhead was bubbly, slightly over affectionate, outgoing and never stopped smiling; even in her sleep. She sings for the school choir and has been part of the choir group since freshman year. She always gave people a chance to do their best and was like the group's mum.

Lastly, Karma Ashcroft. She was the school's Prom Queen and is aiming for Homecoming too. She was sweet and she also sang, song writes and plays guitar, but not like crazily obsessive like Chloe does for the choir. When she sang it was behind the closed doors of the music rooms after school. She was too shy to let anyone hear her hidden talent, other than Chloe and Alison.

It was a fairly warm spring day, when Amy and Beca took a seat on the grass under the shade of the oak tree. It was their meet up place to which the trio would go to. The blonde tossed the young DJ a juice pouch as she took a seat. It was Beca's thing. Juice pouches.

"Hey, Rebecca." Amy smirked as she took out a bottle of water.

"Ugh, don't call me that. I feel like I'm in trouble." Said the brunette, concentration written all of her face when she was unable to get the pouch to open.

"Want me to help?" A voice said over the smaller girl, as Beca tossed the pouch to Emily who's just arrived to school.

"So, when are you guys going to do it?" Amy asked when she earned weird looks from the two brown headed girls.

"Do what?" Emily asked as she opened the pouch and handed it to Beca who took the straw and sipped the juice gratefully.

"Did you forget about the pact?" Amy said, stalling. Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What bloody pact are you talking about ?" Beca asked.

"The one where you were going to ask a certain redhead on a date." Amy pointed out. Emily snorted. "Oh, I didn't forget about you. _Mrs DiLaurentis_." Amy teased as she puckered her lips together making smooching noises. The swimmer rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, Amy. I'm not the only one with eyes set out for a redhead." Beca stated. "Isn't it _k_ _arma_ when you do something bad and it backfires?" Beca asks Emily playfully, causing her arm to be swatted by Amy.

"Ha. Ha." Amy laughed sarcastically. "But for real, we're going to graduate soon. And if I'm graduating without going on a date with Karma at least once, I'll be damned. And we swore on it guys!" Amy whined.

"Yeah, when we were drunk." Emily states while Beca agrees with the athlete.

"What she said." Beca said pointing to Emily.

"Fine." Amy pouts, but she wasn't going to let it go. "Let's make a bet." The brunettes raise their brows before the blonde elaborated. "The first to score a date with our crush will-"

"Whoa, Amy. I'm not betting on anything." Emily defends. "If this does happen and Alison finds out it would hurt her. Let's just stick to that stupid pact."

"Aww, Em. Always the caring one." Beca coos as she pinches Emily's cheeks like a five year old. "But really Em? We were drunk!" Beca exclaims.

"I'm a woman of honour." Emily says as she placed a hand on her heart. "Scout's honour, that is."

"Whatever, since blondie here isn't going to let it go; I'm in." Beca says shrugging like it's no big deal.

"Okay, but no betting." Emily warns.

"I'm happy with that." Amy said as she smirks at her friends.

* * *

"I mean over the weekend, I was thinking maybe the school could form an a Capella group! Wouldn't that be aca-awesome ?" Chloe said clutching her clip board, as she and her two friends, Alison and Karma were strolling down the courtyard of Rosewood High.

"Mmhm sure, Chloe." Alison said absentmindedly as her eyes were focused to a certain swimmer and her friends seated on the grass, as the three reached their usual table and took their seats.

"Oh! And Karma, you can sing with me!" Chloe said as she grabbed the other redhead's attention who shook her head no ferociously.

"No, Chloe." She politely declines. Chloe's face drops at the news.

"Why not?" Chloe asks with a pout.

"Well, if you want to start an aca thingy group by all means go for it." Karma said. "But I just don't sing in front of people." Karma finishes. Chloe sighs in defeat.

"Okay, but if you change your mind just come to your student body president." Chloe says and winks.

"Hey, Ali. Are you okay?" Karma asks the blonde who's icy glare was still on the trio near by. She watched from afar as Emily and Beca tackled Amy to the ground playfully, laughing.

"She's not okay." Chloe says as she leans over to whisper to Karma, "She's Emily-sexual." Karma rolled her eyes at her bubbly friend who constantly made up silly words.

"I heard that." The blonde says, finally breaking off her eagle like gaze off the girls.

"You were supposed to." Chloe sings harmonically earning a groan from Karma. "Oh come on, Karma. Back me up here?" Karma shakes her head no.

"Sorry, Chlo." Karma's attention went back to the blonde. "So, are you going to ask her out?" Karma asks as she opens music sheets, revealing a recent song she's been writing.

"Me?" Alison asks dumbfounded.

"No, the tree." Karma replies sarcastically.

"She really means you." Chloe hints.

"I know what she means, Chlo." Alison says to the girl. "I mean, she's pretty cute. But she's probably dating someone else." Alison says sadly. "She's the school swimmer, obviously."

"No she isn't. We're practically compatible with them. If you haven't realised already, us and them… we're all into girls. So, you have a chance." Karma winks whilst Chloe giggles.

"Oh please, don't act like I haven't seen you and Amy having eye sex during PE." Alison scoffs. "And Chloe, sweetie. Your 'toner' for Beca -as you say- isn't hiding very well." Chloe gasps at the statement, clearly offended but blushing slightly.

"Well, we all have the hots for them. Question is, do they?"

 **~XXX~**

A week later, Chloe bounces excitedly to her group of friends. Her clip board in one hand and a bucket full of handyman supplies in the other. The bubbly redhead dressed in overalls and even had a yellow construction hat on her head.

"Um, care to explain why you're Bob the Builder?" Alison asks her. Before Alison's question can be answered, it was answered by Beca's voice over the PA system.

" _Evening, Rosewood High. Make sure to check out the debating team which is holding their first meeting in the Library."_ The mic ruffles when you can hear Beca muttering, 'losers' earning a few chuckles from Chloe. " _Lunch special is… meatloaf? Ugh, gross."_ She sighs before continuing, " _Choir practice will be postponed and be sure to check out Chloe Beale's stall on joining her a Capella group. I really hope that goes well."_ Chloe smiles absentmindedly at Beca's last sentence. _"Have a good one guys."_ With that, the PA systems shuts off.

Chloe smiles with triumph, "We're going to set up my a Capella stall." Chloe states a matter of factly. Her enthusiasm higher than ever.

"Who said we were going to help you?" Karma asks, smirking. Chloe immediately pouts, as her blue eyes begin to somehow look ten times shimmery.

"Please…"

"Okay, fine."

That ladies and gentlemen; the power of the Chloe Beale puppy dog face. The stall was finally set up ready in time for peak hour with was around twelve to one in which the students come out for lunch and their free study period. (But let's be real, no one really studies).

"Are you sure anyone is going to come to this thing?" Karma asks.

"Of course, I got… Beca to announce it…" Chloe says trailing off as she pretends to busy herself with the posters.

Alison and Karma raise eyebrows at each other, without their friend looking.

Nearby, Emily Beca and Amy were walking down the courtyard, going to find their usual spot under the oak tree. It was then when Amy recognised Chloe's fairly bright yellow (and lonely) stall promoting her a Capella group she's just established. Groaning a little, Beca ducked her head and walked the other way, only to have Amy to drag her by the arm.

"Come on, lover girl. Go get em!" Amy said as she pushed the shorty girl towards the stall, earning a death glare from Beca.

"Any interest in joining our a Capella group?" Chloe's melodic voice rang in Beca's ears it took her a while to process what to say next.

"Oh, that's like a thing now." Beca says, rather uncomfortably.

"If you say so." Chloe urges, finding the brunette rather cute when she's shy.

"I- I don't really sing." Beca stutters.

"That's fine! I can teach you." Chloe winks as she hands the brunette a brochure. "Study period?" Chloe asks, giving Beca a wink. Beca just nods her head since the wink made her throat dry.

"Sure."

When Beca returns to the tree with a brochure and a damn show bag, she earns little giggles from her friends who were seated under the shade of the tree. "Shut up." She grumbles as she sits down with them.

* * *

"Come on, Emily! You got this!" The crowd cheers as nearly the whole school, including Alison and her friends watching on the bleachers with Emily's friends on the opposite bleachers of the pool. "Go Em!"

"Gosh, she's got the crowd going crazy." Karma says.

"She's breath taking. Can you blame her?" Alison asks rhetorically, as she looks at the mermaid swimming in the pool, already on her second lap whilst her components were still halfway through their first.

The crowd cheers as Emily has made it through her first stroke and tagged the wall becoming first. She takes off her swimming cap and goggles and fists bumps in the air for her victory, the students and more teachers for the P.E department watching and cheering her on. Alison whoops as she stands up and claps for the swimmer, earning surprised reactions from her friends.

"Time!" Coach Fulton exclaims and the whistle blows when the other contestants made their final laps. Emily is staring directly at her supporting friends, who Amy was giving her the thumbs up whilst Beca was smirking and clapping along with the audience. The brunette's eyes then go to Alison who was already staring at her with a seductive smirk.

The swimmer immediately blushes and looks away as she hops out of the pool, to earn her medal. As the short announcements of the winners were over and the swimmer was at her locker finishing up to leave, when she realises a certain blonde was waiting for her. Emily jumps in surprise at the girl's presence.

"Oh, Ali! You scared me." Emily chuckles as she places her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Alison says as she strides to the champion, who gulps in nervousness. "Do I frighten you?" Alison asks, nearing closer to the brunette.

"N-no." Emily stammers, only because of her nerves. Alison smirks at her response, her face drawing closer to the swimmer's

"Doesn't sound too convincing." Alison whispers teasingly. "You don't need to be afraid of me Emily."

"I don't?" Emily asks, earning Alison's head shake no. "Well, you're the most popular girl in school. And your icy persona makes everyone afraid of you, but I-I'm not scared of you."

"You're not?" Alison asks surprised, drawing away from Emily who instantly wishes she didn't.

"No, if anything I find you..." Emily pauses, looking deep into Alison's crystal blue eyes before finishing her sentence. This time, Emily was the one to lean in close to Alison. "Admirable."

Alison smiles genuinely. A smile she only reveals around Karma or Chloe and now, Emily. "Thank you. Although, it was you who was admired today. Congratulations on your win, Fields." Alison says with a wink as she gets up and leaves the locker room.

"W-wait!" Emily calls, as Alison whips her head around, effortlessly flipping her luscious hair out of the way. "Would you like to maybe... I don't know... watch a movie with me or something?" Emily asks, which surprises the blonde even more before she smiles.

"This Friday. Seven o'clock."

* * *

Amy never thought she'd be more in love with the redhead anymore than this moment. The blonde was busying herself at her locker after school, which just so happens to be near the music rooms. Just as she was shoving her AP Biology book into her locker and slamming it shut, the sound of someone's angelic voice filled the corridors.

Curiosity getting the best of her, the blonde followed the sound eager to find out who it belonged to so she'd get them to join Beca's new a Capella group. (Which she'd tease the brunette for the rest of her existence.)

The music room was cracked open and Amy as silent as a mouse, peeped a glance at the mysterious singer. The sight of red hair instantly made her heart flutter. Because it was Karma Ashcroft. The red head sat on a stool, her back to the door as she strummed to the chords of the song _Say You Love Me_ by _Jessie Ware_. The microphone stood ever so closely to her lips, that Amy was actually jealous of it's near contact to Karma's lips.

The girl seemed to be so at ease at the song, the way her hands strummed the guitar was like she was born to do so. And Amy loved it. Karma was halfway through the song and Amy closed her eyes and listened intently, unconsciously swaying a little to the rhythm.

' _Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If you don't wanna try,_  
 _But all that I've been thinking of_  
 _Is maybe that you might_  
 _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_  
 _And love's floating away_

And from that moment, everything seemed so peaceful. That was until the silly blonde swayed a _little_ too much when the door swung opened and knocked over the drum set near the door. The loud sounds of cymbals clashing together startled the secret singer who jumped from her seat and turned to see the cause of the interruption. Only to be met with a shy, harmless looking blonde who's face was bright red with embarrassment.

At first Karma was a little afraid of the girl, since she only ever sung to Chloe or Alison. No one else. But it seems as though, Amy was an exception.

Karma slowly walked up to the blonde who was thrashing a little, trying to release her arm from the high tom tom which punctured a hole through the instrument. The sight made Karma giggle.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked, as she placed her guitar down.

"Fine! Sorry, I didn't mean to... interrupt you." Amy said rather annoyed with herself. "I just- I heard you sing and you sounded... amazing Karma." Amy said sincerely.

"You know my name?" Karma said with a quirked brow as she walked over and yanked the drum off the blonde's arm. "If so, it's only fair that I know yours." Karma spoke, as she helped the blonde up to her feet.

"Amy."

Karma hummed, trying to flick through the pages of the yearbook in her head to pinpoint Amy. Then the lightbulb hit her. The yearbook. "Amy! The school's photographer and year book editor!" The blonde smiled sheepishly and waved a little. "You're also friends with Rebecca Mitchell and Emily Fields, aren't you?" Karma asked, earning a nod from the blonde.

"That'd be me." Amy confirmed. There was a pause until Karma spoke up teasingly.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked, with a little smirk. The question threw Amy off guard and she began to stutter.

"N-No! I was just at my locker, and then I- I heard you sing. That was _Say You Love Me_ right? I love Jessie Ware." Amy stammers, her face clearly going red from the nerves.

"You're like a little puppy." Karma said, laughing a little. "Well, Amy." Karma said, folding her hands across her chest. "If you don't mind, I hope this could be our little secret?"

"Huh?"

"Me singing, I wouldn't want anyone else to know. So, it's just between us two. Yes?" Karma said as she offered a little wink which made Amy weak at her knees.

"Our little secret." Amy agreed and put a finger to her lip and _shushing_ a little.

"Great." Karma said, as she packed her guitar up. "I'll see you around then?" Karma said, and Amy just nodded.

 **~XXX~**

"You asked her to a movie?!" Beca exclaimed, as she swatted Emily's arm a little. The swimmer gave her a look and rubbed her arm. Beca sat next her on the couch with her headphones draped around her neck as she was working on one of her new mixes. The girls met at Emily's house after school just to hang before their exams began.

The door opened, to reveal a very flustered looking Amy. The two brunette quirked a brow at their friend who sat on the floor, her back leaning against the couch in between her two friends.

"Where have you been blondie?" Beca asked.

"Yeah? School ended like forty minutes ago and it only takes five minutes to get to mine." Emily stated.

"She's an angel." Amy said in awe, her eyes focused in front of her blankly.

"Oookay..." Beca said with a smirk as she sat down next to Amy and patted Amy's face to get her out of the daze. "Talk to me woman!" Beca said, shaking the blonde's shoulders.

"'She' as in Karma?" Emily sing songed.

"Yes! Have you heard her sing?! She sounds like honey if honey was audible." Beca snorted and Amy shot her a look. "Maybe I can get her to join your little aca group." Amy teased, and Beca shoved her playfully.

"Shut up." Beca mumbled before turning her attention to her laptop.

"Well, guess who won this 'pact'?" Emily said as she bunny eared the word with her fingers. She pointed to herself. Amy's jaw dropped and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?! Like did you ask her?!" Amy asked like an excited dog.

"Yup. Movie, this Friday at seven." Emily said proudly with this newfound confidence.

"Holy-"

"Shit." Beca finished Amy's sentence. "So... we don't need to pay you right?" Beca asked, only to earn her face to be hit by the couch pillow by Emily.

 **A/U:** First crossover one shot prompt... How was it? I'm sorry for prompts that I can't get to, I'm trying to get them all. Promise! Sorry to the guests who can't PM me which would be so convenient. School just started so I may not be able to update as frequently as I can.


	46. Chapter 47

_**tianacruz7:** You should do a one shot where Ali tells Emily to choose between her and Paige. But when Emily chooses Ali thinks it's Paige she chose but Emily actually chose her. So Ali decides to leave rosewood but Emily stops her before she does and confesses the truth to Ali._

* * *

"So that's it then? It's Paige?"

Emily never thought she'd be faced with those words from Alison. Never did she even think for a second that those words would come out as hurt and broken. Because all the brunette knew was that Alison was cold to everyone. But when she showed she really cared, you never know if she was manipulating you or if it was truly genuine

And now, the swimmer is beginning to see Paige as more than 'just a friend'. They've hung out more and seen movies together and done those little things Alison wouldn't muster up to do to Emily when she had the chance.

"I- I don't know, Alison. Don't make me choose." Emily says with a hint of pressure in her voice.

"I'm not making you choose, Em. You deserve your own choices without any pressure." The blonde gave the swimmer a tight smile. Alison knew what 'I don't know' meant. It meant that is was Paige, but she was too afraid to tell her the truth. Alison gave her a small nod before turning around to leave her room.

"Where are you going, Ali?" Emily asked, concerned.

 _Away._ "Home." Alison lied, as she opened the door and left the Field's residence.

Emily stood there, speechless. Seeing the blonde walk out of her room made it hit her. That it was Alison the whole time. How could she not have told Alison right there and then that she loves her. More than she'd ever known. So, what stopped her? Emily sat on her bed, rethinking the look of hurt on Alison's face. But was it real?

The brunette then thought about Paige. Emily does like her. Key word, _like._ Alison was the only one that could make Emily feel those fluttery feelings in her chest or butterflies in her stomach. Her mind wouldn't be clear when Alison would speak to her, causing her to stammer in embarrassment. Then it really hit her. She needed to tell Alison.

There was a small knock at the door that startled Emily out of her train of thought and there stood Paige. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Em, are you okay?" The taller girl asked as she walked over to Emily's bed and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I think I've made a mistake." Emily says, not really getting to the point which earned a confused look on Paige's face.

"What happened? Is it Alison?"

"No. The mistake is… is that I've been spending time to fall in love with the wrong person. That person being… you."

Paige was taken by surprise, but deep down she knew the answer already. It was Alison and it would always be Alison.

"It's Alison isn't it?" Paige asked, but not in a hostile way. There was understanding and her facial features were soft with acceptance. Emily's head snapped

"How did you-"

"I don't know." Paige interrupted. "But you know what _you_ want Emily. So, go get her." Paige urged.

Emily gave the girl a small smile of guilt and apology. "Paige…"

"No, Em. I want what makes you happy. And if that's Alison, and not me then I'll just have to deal with it."

Emily smiled at the girl sitting next to her before she leaned in and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. Paige smiled a little as she watched the swimmer leave her room to get her girl.

 **XXX**

Emily knew Alison like the back of her hand, and when she said she was going 'home'... she sure as hell wasn't. The brunette ran to the Kissing Rock, in hopes that she'd find Alison there, waiting for her.

But when Emily reached their special spot, she was no where to be found. Alison wasn't picking up her cell and Emily was running out of time. Emily jogged across Rosewood Park, until she caught sight of a bus ready to depart with passengers hopping on.

The flash of blonde immediately got Emily's attention as she knew that that was Alison.

"Alison!" Emily screamed from across the park as she ran up to the bus. Alison whipped her head back from the call of her name to find Emily running to her.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Alison asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Where are you going?! Don't leave me. Please." Emily cried, tears forming in her eyes for preparation if Alison would reject her and leave.

Alison's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why do you care?" She asked. But it came out softly as realisation slowly hit her.

"Because I want to be with you Alison!" Emily exclaimed. "I love _you_. No one else." Alison hopped down the steps of the bus to come closer to the brunette. A widening smile was evident on the blue eyed girl's face.

Just as they were close enough, their lips almost touching Alison whispered. "Say it again."

Emily gulped at the sudden closeness of their faces, but confessed it again at Alison's request. "I love you, Alison DiLaurentis." Her eyes flickered down at Alison's soft pink ones. "No one else."

"I love you too."

That was all it took for Alison to cup Emily's face in her hands and bring their lips in for a sweet kiss. The kiss was full of fire burning for the love they had for one another. It just took them a while for them to say it.


	47. Chapter 48

_Gail: Hi can you write a prompt that Alison met Emily at a college party and the way Ali flirts with Emily is the same way she flirts to Ian and Ezra, you know the seductive type. Also they are both in college, they only know each other's name so they are not basically friends. Thank u_

* * *

The music of the Koh Omega frat house was blaring. It was a Friday night which could only mean that the parties would go off on these nights. The celebrating college students partying harder than usual since the week of work and assignments were over.

So that didn't stop Emily to attend to Koh Omega's famous Friday night parties. Not to mention the parties would be held with almost everyone there. Sometimes the tech geeks would even rock up just for a little action. Of the party of course.

The brunette was by the cooler, grabbing a can of beer when the prettiest blonde she's ever seen approached the cooler to get herself a drink. The face was familiar, and Emily knew who she was when she took a good (not too long) look. It was the ever so famous, Alison DiLaurentis.

"Enjoying the party?" The blonde smirked as she popped open a green bottle of beer rather than a can.

"Hmm, you could say so. How about yourself?" Emily replied, keeping the conversation going.

"I'm enjoying it. Now that I have some good company." Alison said, looking at Emily who blushed.

"You don't even know me." Emily challenged with a glint of mischief in her mocha eyes.

"Well, I know your name." Alison said before taking a swing. "You're Emily Fields."

"Fair enough, Miss. Alison DiLaurentis." Emily said, as she raised her can to toast with Alison before taking a swing herself. "Careful, wouldn't want you getting too tipsy." Emily said, eyeing the blonde who downed almost half of her beer already.

"You'd take care of me, wouldn't you?" Alison flirted with a wink. Emily chuckled at the girl's confidence.

"What about your boyfriend?" Emily asked, as her finger ran around the rim of her beer can.

"Who said I was into boys?" Alison said with a smirk.

"Well, it was the common most assumption…" Emily said into the can as she raised it to her lips.

"So, what's your type?" Alison asked, looking over at the college jocks who were chanting on a guy named Ian who was doing a keg stand. The blonde expected Emily to say, 'Ian' but instead she got -

"Girls." Emily answered. "Blondes to be specific." Emily says, chucking in a wink with newfound confidence.

Alison quirked an eyebrow up. "Well, that saves us trouble, now doesn't it?" Alison said, coming closer to Emily.

"Definitely." The brunette husks.

"What brings you around here on a Friday? I thought shy girls like you stay in your dorm studying?" Alison said flirtatiously.

"Who says shy girls can't be wild?" Emily tested.

"I like wild."

Emily smirks, "Well, tonight's your lucky night." Emily winks. Alison looks a little surprised by the response and Emily realises what she's said. "Oh my God, that came out _so_ wrong." Emily says shaking her head in embarrassment as Alison laughs at her melodically.

"Relax, Em." Alison says to a red Emily. "Tonight really is my lucky night."


	48. Chapter 49

_shine: Hi can u write a one-shot that Ali is a new hot teacher and Emily is a student. They are attracted to each other & one day Em is failing her subject to Alison. So Em ask her what she will do to pass and Ali told her to sleep with her. . I know this sound crazy but for me its so hot!please I'll be very happy if u do this for me? Thanks so much._

* * *

"Did you hear the new English teacher we're going to have?"

"I saw her walking the halls, she's hot as hell."

"Do you think she'll like us?"

"I heard her name is Miss. DiLaurentis?"

Emily was thrown with all these chatter in class, she really couldn't stand it any longer. The swimmer was exhausted from a swim meet last night so that explains why she is currently trying to catch some sleep on her desk.

"Em! Wake up!" Hanna exclaims as she slams her hand on the brunette's desk which jolts her awake.

"What is it Han?" Emily asks grumbly.

"Did you not hear the class talk about her?" The blonde asks.

"Who?"

"The new hot teacher taking us this year." Aria chimes in as she looks up from her phone.

"Well, expectations leads to disappointments." Emily shrugs off. Seriously, this teacher couldn't be THAT hot, could she? Well, the swimmer was soon about to find out.

As the class settled down and sat in their seats, the door swung open as a very confident looking blonde strolled through and steeled her leather bag on the desk. She turned to write on the blackboard in neat running writing of her name, 'Miss. DiLaurentis.' When she finished, she wiped her hands on her floral dress rather nervously before she turned around to face her new English class.

And holy hell, was Aria right. As the blonde scanned her eyes at her new students, her electric blue ones met Emily's and it made the swimmer's breath hitch. A small smile tugged at the teacher's lips as she snapped her attention back towards the class.

"Good morning, students. As you can all read on the board, I am Miss DiLaurentis and I will be teaching your English class for this year. Please, pass this around." Miss DiLaurentis took a stack of papers out of her leather bag and handed it to the front row.

"What you are holding or will be holding, is the syllabus we will be working on this semester. Please take a look and if there are any questions do not hesitate to ask me." Her voice was projected confidently and there was a hint of kindness in it. However what made her even more attractive to Emily, was her mysterious smirks and glances she'd give Emily.

Emily would give her small smiles back, feeling a little flustered and blushed a little too. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to face Hanna.

"Dude, I think she likes you."

"She's a teacher, Hanna!" Emily whisper yelled.

"Excuse me, the girl in the lovely red plait shirt." Emily looked down and realised, _she_ was the one wearing a red plait shirt. "Do you care to tell the class what you and your friend are talking about?" Miss DiLaurentis cocked an eyebrow at Emily who turned to face her nervously.

"No Miss. We were just talking about the syllabus." Emily dismisses.

"And your name, please?"

"I'm Emily."

"Emily." The teacher tests the name out on her tongue and smiles a little. "Well, Emily. Consider this a warning." And the blonde gives her a little wink which made Emily feel… things.

The swimmer gave her a small nod, before the teacher went on to introduce herself as well as the topics being learnt through out the year and what not. Let's just hope the swimmer could keep it at that one warning.

 **XXX**

It's midway through the semester and the chemistry between Miss DiLaurentis and Emily was heightening. It seems as though Miss DiLaurentis was just _too_ friendly and Emily would brush off the 'little things' the teacher would do to her and only her.

For example, lingering eye contacts and glances that would happen when the class is silent and Emily would look up to see the blonde already staring at her. Or when the teacher would make her way around the class, her hand would lightly brush against the brunette's who'd clear her throat a little at the contacts. Not to mention, when Emily needed help, Miss DiLaurentis would put a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder and rub it here and there along her forearm.

To be honest, Emily liked the extra attention but she didn't want to risk anything inappropriate and if Miss DiLaurentis _knew_ she was being unprofessional, wouldn't she stop by now?

"Emily!"

Emily's head banged on the table, as the yelling of her name caused it to slip off her propped elbow and onto the table. Causing her to be fully awake by now. Emily blinked a couple of times to realise Miss DiLaurentis was the one who called her. _Oh shit._

The blonde had her arms crossed on her chest, which not to mention showed a bit more of her cleavage from that white blouse. And to Emily, angry Miss DiLaurentis was even _hotter._

 _"_ Yes, Miss DiLaurentis?" Emily asked, her voice still cratchy from sleep. Emily noticed when she spoke, Miss DiLaurentis fidgeted a little. To the teacher, Emily's sleepy voice turned her on. Before the blonde could test her with a surprise question, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._

"I want to see you after class." Miss DiLaurentis spoke firmly. Emily gulped a little as she nodded and packed up her things.

"Goodluck, Em." Hanna said, as she gave her friend a little pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Han." Emily retorted sarcastically. The punishment can't be _that_ bad, right?

As the class field out one by one, it soon left Emily and her very attractive teacher alone in the class. The teacher smirked as she closed the classroom door, the action causing Emily to be confused. The teacher then locked the door and Emily's thoughts ran through her head like rapid fire. _I think she's secretly Medusa and she's going to turn me into stone._

"Don't be afraid, Emily." Miss DiLaurentis spoke, with her voice an octave lower. The teacher took a seat at her desk, crossed her legs and propped her elbows on the table and took a good look at Emily. "Why are you sleeping in my class, Emily? It's not very polite."

"Well, I don't know if you're aware but I'm the Shark's Star Swimmer." Emily snapped back. She was annoyed now, of the 'leading on' that Miss DiLaurentis gave her. This only caused Miss DiLaurentis to smirk. "So, swim meets are more frequent and I can't find one second to get some damn sleep." Emily spat. A part of her regretted it and a part of her didn't.

"You're failing your exams too." Miss DiLaurentis said, leaning back on her chair and folding her arms quite amused by Emily's (rather cute) tantrum.

"Because I need to swim! I want -no- I _need_ that scholarship for Danby or stupid Paige McCullers is going to get it and I can't risk that!" Emily ranted as she paced around the room with her fingers running though her hair in frustration.

"You know, getting that scholarship does not only require your expertise in the water, but academic records too. Not to mention, English is quite the chuck of your reports, don't you think?"

"Ugh!" Emily groaned as she slumped herself into a seat in the first row like a stubborn child on timeout. She sighed a defeated sigh as she calmed down and looked up at her teacher.

"What do I have to do to keep them up?" Emily asked quietly. Smiling with triumph, Emily's teacher who had a predatory glint in her eye leaned forward and whispered.

"Sleep with me." Emily wasn't sure if she heard right the first time as she snapped her head up and locked a firm gaze at her teacher.

"W-What?" Emily stuttered.

"You heard me, Emily." Miss DiLaurentis said with her vow low with seduction. She stood up and took three steps towards the girl and with each step she repeated herself. "Sleep. With. Me."

" _Dude,_ no." Emily shot back, clearly afraid of the circumstances. "I- I don't even know you're _first_ name, and you're my teacher and I'm your _student_. What makes you think I'll sleep with you?!"

"It's Alison." The blonde stated, as if she completely ignored the rest of Emily's venting on the situation. "And what would make you rethink about this is your grades. Which would, -oh that's right!- help you get that scholarship." Alison said with a smirk.

There was a pause until Emily spoke. "Why?"

"Because, Emily. I don't know if you have realised it yet or if I was being too blunt, but I am attracted to you... And I think you are too." Alison challenged with confidence. Emily opened her mouth to object, but closed it showing signs of consideration. "So you're considering it?"

"You're not a nark are you?" Emily asked skeptically with her eyes narrowed.

"God, no." Alison said with her hand on her chest. "Scout's honour." Emily rolled hr eyes, but bit her lip at the offer as she thought about it.

What was there to lose? She'd get her grades up and no one would know, right? And a _huge_ bonus is that Alison is super attractive to Emily. But what was even more crazier is the fact that Alison had some sort of attraction towards the brunette and it was exchanged. But that could be a problem. No strings attached. Right...?

"Text me your address tonight." Emily stated as she stood up from the desk. This time, with new confidence she strides over the blonde who looked rather dismissive from a very sexy, dominant Emily. Alison gulped her dry throat for what was yet to come. "And try to keep quite." Emily said in the huskiest voice she could muster, leaving Alison to feel a pool in between her legs.


	49. Chapter 50

_**Guest:** Haz más capítulos del 48 ese estuvo genial (Google Translate: Do more chapters of the 48 that was great) _

_**therealjay:** I think you should make this story a multiply chapter its obvious u are super super it_

 _ **sheabutter23:** can u contuine chapter 48 please omg it so hot i love ur work and it my birthday so please make this new 21_

 _happy_

 _ **Guest:** Oooooooo this is interestinggggg lol. I would love to see a part two from this or even a story._

* * *

Emily stirred as she fluttered her eyelids to awaken. The light from the sun shining through the red wine coloured curtains allowed Emily to recognise her surroundings. Only to realise that this wasn't her room.

Blinking and sitting up a little, she felt an arm draped around her torso. Not to mention, her _naked_ body was lying next to an equally naked Alison DiLaurentis. Wide eyed, Emily rewinded the night through her mind and was shocked that this affair actually happened.

 _The door swung open expectedly as Emily reached Alison's apartment. She made sure no one followed her and lied to her parents and friends that she'd be over at each other's houses._

 _The blonde stood there in a robe with a smirk upon the sight of Emily standing there rather nervously. Before the swimmer could say anything, the blonde grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a hungry kiss._

 _The action causing Emily to moan in the older woman's mouth as her hands began to roam around Alison's waist and eventually meeting the knot that tied the clothing together. Desperately, the brunette tugged on the rope to discard the robe to meet a naked Alison._ _Emily gulped as she took in the sight. Her mocha coloured eyes were almost black as her pupils dilated with lust._

 _"Like what you see?" Alison asked with a wink._

 _"You're beautiful." Emily stated. It was true. Alison was beautiful. The way her blonde hair would flow effortlessly down her shoulders was magnificent. Her crystal blue eyes that resembled diamonds that could bear a hole into Emily's soul. Yes, Alison was definitely beautiful._

 _Alison smiled as she walked up to the younger girl and kissed her again with more passion. Before they knew it the heat grew heated again and hands explored their now naked bodies._

 _As they made their way to Alison's bed, the blonde laid the brunette down delicately and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" She whispered, her lips ghosting Emily's. Emily nodded her head as she closed her eyes and awaited the pleasure to which would fill the night._

It was too good to be true. But Emily didn't want to take advantage of her teacher and she sure as hell didn't want her teacher to take advantage of her. But the teacher seemed to be much more affectionate and there might be that _spark_ somewhere. Emily didn't realise she was staring and taking in Alison's peaceful sleeping form. She was like a Greek Goddess that was sent down from the heavens to live mortally.

Emily sighed as she began to slowly move out of the bed, hoping not to wake her teacher but it was too late.

"Don't go." Alison mumbled as her grip around Emily's waist tightened. This was dangerous. Emily knew it was. Because the second Alison said 'Don't go.' it meant there was strings, and she can't afford that.

But a part of Emily wanted this, it was just the risk of the situation that was stopping her. But instead, Emily smiled softly as she adjusted her position to allow Alison to rest her head in the crook of her neck whilst the swimmer played with her hair softly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Alison sighed contently as she nuzzled the neck of the swimmer. Contemplation began to wash over Emily as she thought about her teacher lying next to her. _I'm not going anywhere_ … Emily had two options, for that to be the truth or a lie.

And she went with the truth.

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, Sheabutter23! I hope you have a good one this year :) I don't think I'm going to continue with this, and leave it at that. But if anyone would want to make a story I'd love to see it!


	50. Chapter 51

Emison123: Hi, your stories are amazing! Can you do one were Emily is a police officer, then Alison flirts whit her so she won't give her a ticket or something(Emily flirts back):)

* * *

She was running late to an important meeting, so obviously that meant that Alison DiLaurentis gave absolutely no shits about what or who will get into the way of getting there on time. Blame her alarm clock for not waking her up.

As Alison deliberately sped through a 40 speed school zone due to it being school hours, nonetheless she was speeding. And that obviously caused the red and blue lights to flicker in her rear view mirror as the blonde glanced at the sound of sirens.

Alison groaned as she pulled over and rested her head on the wheel before she heard a small knock on her window. Alison looked up and rolled her window down, to reveal a female officer. A very attractive female officer in fact. Her badge read 'Fields' as Alison looked up and shot one of her dazzling smiles.

"Good evening, Miss. May I please see your licence and registration?" The cop asked as the blonde took out the required things out of her wallet and handed them over. The brunette took her sunglasses off as she scanned the license and raised a brow. Alison saw the unique shade of brown in the cop's eyes.

"Miss DiLaurentis, I'm sure you're aware that you were driving at 80 in a 40 zone? Not to mention during school hours? It is dangerous." Officer Fields said.

"I know, Officer Fields. I'm terribly sorry for speeding, I'm just running late and have an important meeting to get to." Alison apologised. Officer Fields reached for the speeding ticket booklet.

"I promise it won't happen again. If you could just, spare me the time? Maybe I can owe it to you someday? You look like you could loosen up." Alison flirted a little. This obviously caused Officer Fields to feel somewhat flustered as a shade of pink spread across the apples of her cheeks.

Clearing her throat and putting the booklet away, Officer Fields leaned over the window "I'll let you off. Consider this a warning, Miss DiLaurentis."

Smiling in triumph, Alison thanked the officer, "Thank you so much Officer Fields!"

"Drive safely now." Officer Fields chuckled.

"You can count of that. By the way, you're a pretty adorable cop." Alison said with a wink, before she rolled her window up and drove off.

Still blushing like a tomato, Officer Fields settled back into the police car and took a sip out of her coffee from the cup holder. "You softie." Officer Cavanaugh chuckled as Officer Fields playfully punched him on the arm.


	51. Chapter 52

Vampire Alison reveals herself to human Emily. - Characteristics of Vampire Alison is similar to the vampires in The Vampire Diaries.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Gosh, she was a goddess. That was, Alison DiLaurentis that is. It was started when the blonde arrived to Emily's english class a little late, only because she was a new transfer student from Romania. There was something about the girl that Emily couldn't pinpoint. Was it her crystal blue eyes that drew you in like you were going to drown? Or her honey blonde hair that flowed in the wind effortlessly? Or the mysterious aura the blonde emitted around everyone... but Emily.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked, to a shy Emily who was reading her book, _Vampire Academy_ with her glasses almost falling off the bridge of her nose. She gestured to the seat next to the brunette. "Is this seat taken?"

Emily shook her head no. "No. Please, take it." Emily said as she offered her a warm smile, before pushing her glasses up and putting her book away. "I'm Emily."

The blonde offered her a small smile, "My name is Alison."

Hushed whispers would be heard in the hallway when Emily took Alison around the school. It seemed as though Alison was cold to everyone, but when it came to little ol' Emily, it was like she was a different person. A compassion caring best friend that Emily could always rely on. And that's what they became three weeks later. Emily didn't know how the two became so close but it seemed as though she's known her for years. And there was a reason for that.

Emily held the face of all of Alison's previous lovers. It was her lover's latest doppelgänger.

 **XXX**

"My mother would like to invite you to dinner tonight, Emily." Alison said, as the two girls exited the school. Emily's eyes lit up. This was the first. Every time Emily would bring up Alison's home, the blonde would stay quite and the brunette would respect her privacy. Until now.

"A- Are you sure?" Emily asked nervously. "I mean, I know it's a sensitive topic for you." Alison shook her head a smiled at her friend.

"That was not the issue... Nonetheless, I would like it if you came along." Alison asked and Emily nodded her head. "Do you want to come over now actually?"

"Sure! I'll just text my mum." Emily took out her phone and texted her mother who replied with -

Mum: _Sure, Em that's fine. Is it okay if Alison's parents could take you home? I'm stuck here at work._

"Oh." Emily bit her lip as Alison looked at her friend.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, is it okay if you could give me a ride home? My mum's staying back a work." Emily explained.

"That's not a problem." Alison said as the two walked to Alison's home.

"Are you sure?" Alison chuckled at the constant question Emily would ask her as the blonde turned to face her friend and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Emily, you are my friend. It is never a bother, and as long as you get home safely, that would make me very happy."

Emily smiled and gave the blonde a quick tight hug before continuing on their way.

* * *

"Your room is so..." Emily trailed off at the sight of the room.

"Too extravagant?" Alison asked.

"Luxurious." Emily finished as she walked over the bed and ran her fingers on the softness of the silk sheets.

"You may take a look around." Alison granted. "I need to clean up." Alison said a she walked into her walk through wardrobe and fished out suitable clothes for dinner and showering utensils and a towel. "Make yourself at home." Alison smiled before leaving.

Emily nodded as she heard the door close behind Alison. The curious swimmer wandered around the magnificent room. It was incredible. The walls her painted a subtle mint green colour which complimented Alison herself with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

The bed was king sized, with her fairly large neat study table on the other end of the room. Her walk through wardrobe was to the left corner and a beautiful window seat was by the window. Obviously.

Emily took a seat by the window and sighed, scanning her eyes around the room as she swayed her feet. As she did so, her feet hit the base of the window seat causing a thump to follow. A _hollow_ thump.

Scrunching her brow in curiosity, Emily knelt down and knocked on the wood. Sure enough it was hollow and it seemed as though there was something behind it. She traced her fingers on along the edges of the wood until she felt a little click. Emily hesitated for a moment. Knowing that this would be a bad idea, but curiosity getting the best of her, she proceeded to knowing what was behind this secret hiding spot.

The wood slowly detached itself from the seat and there was a secret hiding spot. Emily's eyes widened at the ancient looking items found, raging from music albums from the 60s, to ripped letters from God knows when and black and white photos from the 30s and 40s.

What shocked Emily even more was the fact that all these items seemed to belong to Alison herself. The brunette carefully took out old letter and briefly read the message that was written with neat cursive writing in black ink. It was dated April 26th 1864.

Emily put the otter down and reached for a green leather booklet and opened it. There lied photos of the blonde, smiling her charming and happy smile at the camera in different times and places around the world. Alison didn't age one bit.

Wether it be dinner from the 21st century to a black and white photo of her to what seemed to be in the 30s with jazz and swing dancers in the background. Emily stared at the photos in shock. As she turned to the next page, her breathing hitched. There in the photo, to what dated back to the 60s was... Emily?

There Alison stood close to this other Emily in a matching pink blazer and pencil skirt with her blonde hair curled to a bob. This other Emily, was dressed in a simple black knee length dress with her brown hair curled and put to the side smiled brightly at the camera. Emily shook her hear and closed her eyes tightly before opening them again and sure enough, the picture was real. This past Emily was real.

"Her name was Erika." A voice spoke up. Emily snapped her head up to see a fully dressed Alison standing in front of her, but with no sign of anger of disappointment towards Emily.

"I- I don't care what her name is. Why do you have this photo of me! Of us?... And why do you have all these things dated back to centuries addressed or belonging to you?!" Emily asked, panicking a she stood up.

"Emily, please calm down." Alison spoke softly as she walked over to the brunette slowly, seeing her friend's reaction of any fear. Using her senses, she didn't find any. But what she could pick up from Emily, was the emitting emotion of awe and wonder.

"Who are you?" Emily asked. The question was equivalent to Alison being stabbed by a silver stake. As the question showed no recognition toward her. Like Emily didn't know her and see her has her friend... or something more. _"_ _What_ are you?" Emily rephrased.

Alison gulped in nervousness but tried hard not to show it. After all, if anything goes wrong the blonde could use compulsion to erase Emily's memories. "Do you believe in supernatural creatures?" Emily cocked her head to the side. "You do read a lot about them in your fictional books." Alison mused.

"Where is this going?" Emily asked.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Alison asked. The question hit Emily as the brunette's heart race picked up. "Are you afraid?"

"N-no." Emily stated. "Because I don't believe you."

"I can hear your heartbeat rising." Alison stated. "Please calm down and regulate your heart. I need yours to continue beating so mine will." Alison spoke, her voice enchanting the brunette and it seemed as though the swimmer obliged. "Emily. What I'm going to tell you will open your mind to further unanswered questions in regards to vampires."

Emily nodded her head as if to let her continue as the two took a seat by the window.

"My name, was originally spelt as Alycen Aelia Laurnetisa. I am a vampire, Emily. There is no lie behind that." The blonde spoke. Emily listened intently, and was rather intrigued. "I was bitten in 1128, by my mother as you call her. Jessica did it for a good cause. I was dying from an unknown illness back then since technology wasn't really around and she was aiding me at the time. In truth, she is not related to me but rather my turner. I am under her line of vampires. Therefore, I serve her. We live peacefully together and have become much like mother and daughter over the years. I am lucky to still have her to teach me more about the supernatural world. She taught me how to come accustomed to my heightened senses or use super strength and speed, control my hunger, use compulsion and of course keep my humanity."

"Your humanity?" Emily asked.

"My ability to feel. To have and to keep the human side of me alive. Although, I am technically dead." Alison joked, and this time Emily finally took in her white glistening fangs to which the blonde had somehow managed to keep them hidden. The moment was intense as a silence enveloped the two.

Emily put out her finger, and reached out to touch them. It was as if they were calling her too. Alison looked into her brown eyes and saw complete trust in them as the blonde opened her mouth wider and let the human touch the sharp fangs.

Emily hissed slightly as she quickly retracted her hand. There was a small cut on her finger as she examined her cut. The swimmer looked up to see a small trickle of blood on the corner of Alison's mouth, who stuck her tongue out and licked it.

"You..."

"Emily I-"

"You're extraordinary." Emily cut off the vampire which caught the blonde off guard. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course."

"Did you... I don't know, meet me before?"

Alison nodded, as she took the photo from Emily's hand. "Erika. You are her living replica. When I walked into that classroom three weeks ago, I was met by the sweet smell of your-"

"Blood?"

Alison smirked, "Shampoo." She teased but was in fact her blood they were talking about. "It reminded me of her. Not to mention, Emilia. Elyssa, Endrea. They all looked like you and I loved them. Just as I love you, Emily." Emily smiled a little at the slight confession. It wasn't compared to the fact that Alison confessed her to being a vampire.

"Did you know we were going to meet?" Emily asked. Alison sighed.

"I was cursed by a witch in 1202. She cursed me to loving the same person's exterior but their interior would always be different." Alison explained. "Meaning, I would only ever love someone with your face. And as I meet this person repeatedly through out time, their personalities change of course. They would never be the same person, even though they look like the same person... Leaving me heartbroken."

Emily felt saddened by the explanation. The swimmer cupped Alison's cheek, and make the vampire look at her. "As long as I'm alive, I'll try to love you as much as you love me." Emily smiled. "You're lucky I already do."

Emily leaned in, closing the gap between Alison's lips and hers. Alison's soft lips meshed with Emily's as the vampire moaned at the slight contact of Emily's tongue swiping her lips. Alison granted her entrance as she allowed the brunette to explore her mouth, feeling more aroused but the minute. With fast speed, Alison quickly brought the wall and pinned the human causing Emily to gasp in shock and surprise, feeling somewhat aroused and turned on by the sudden movement.

Yeah, Emily could definitely get used to Alison's speed.


	52. Chapter 53

Prompt: Nerd Emily runs smack bang into Popular Alison

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Rosewood High. Just like any other high school, there would always be cliques that separated the student body and showed the school hierarchy. There were your jocks which consisted of Ben Coogan, - the school's star swimmer - Sean Ackard - the football star - and Noel Khan who was captain of the soccer team. Along with the jocks were their team mates.

There were also your popular girls. The 'It Girl' was named Alison DiLaurentis. The girl was... fairly nice. When she wanted to be. Well, that's what goes around but it was hard believe. She'd never walk a step behind her minions. She was always at the front of the triangle and the school would part like the Red Sea when they saw her coming. Trust Emily, she'd know.

Her minions, consisted of Hanna Marin. Practically Alison herself but slightly blonder and much more approachable with her sarcastic comments and funny retorts. And thirdly, there was Aria Montgomery. She wasn't too popular but she somehow just made the cut and was known for hanging around Alison and Hanna. She was outgoing and more down to earth to talk to.

Of course on the opposite end of the spectrum, there was the nerds, band geeks and techs. That was where Emily Fields sat. The tan girl was part of the school's choir band and played piano and violin for them. She loved music and learning those instruments from the age of five really helped her relive herself. At her table, her friends Spencer Hastings the captain of the Debate Team, Mona Vanderwall the leader of the Science Club and Caleb Rivers, the school's 'tech guy' when it came to plays and drama show sat at their table eating lunch peacefully.

"What's an eight letter word similarly to unconsciousness?" Emily asked a she tapped the tip of her pencil on her chin in thought as she had a concentrated pout of her face.

"Oblivion." Both Spencer and Mona stated in unison.

"I can't believe your playing suduko right now." Caleb scoffed at the brunette.

"Excuse me, this is crossword. And it's a _hard_ crossword thank you very much." Emily said rather proudly. Caleb rolled his eyes and played with his burger, whilst twirling her fries in his ketchup.

"Whatever." He said, as he opened his laptop, plugged in a phone charger and a phone into it and began typing away rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Hacking." Mona answered for the coffee addict.

"I can't believe you're hacking right now." Emily mocked, her voice a tone lower imitating Caleb's low voice. Caleb through his fries at Emily playfully only to cause his ketchup drenched fries to splatter across her white tank top. "Ugh, dude. Not cool." Emily groaned a little as she got up from her seat and headed towards the bathroom.

Just as she was ferociously scrubbing the ketchup out of her shirt, the music student didn't pay attention to where she was going until-

"Ooft!" Emily stumbled backwards, keeping her balance form the sudden crash of a certain blonde who was now on the floor, gathering herself rather calmly.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked. Emily looks up and was astonished to see _the_ Alison DiLaurentis ask her that question. No anger shown on her face. "Hello?"

"Yeah, sorry. That was my fault. Are you okay? You took a fall there." Emily joked, trying to ease the situation a little more.

Alison chuckled and shone a bright smile. "It's all good. Just, be careful where you're going Emily." The blonde gave her a little wink before heading towards the other direction.

Smiling to herself, Emily finally reached the bathroom. Halfway through scrubbing her shirt, the brunette furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"How did she know my name?"


	53. Chapter 55

Guest: Hey can you make this one where Ali and Emily is a vlogger.. like those couple thingy who always post their videos on YouTube and they have fans and doing some couple challenges.. pleaseeeee

DanielCorbee: Can you do ome where Emily is à YouTuber AMD alison is secretly huge fan of her? - **I made then girlfriends in this one because I didn't know how to get Alison and Emily to meet to make it a fluffy one shot if Alison's just a fan. Hope that's okay :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Emily didn't know when this whole YouTuber things started. At first she began videoing her daily lifestyle and giving out tips to her very little viewers until all of a sudden, her subscribers multiplied by five each week. The next five years, Emily was a YouTube sensation.

Not to mention, her recent 'Coming Out' video caused world wide support from her fans which pushed her further to continuing her job of being a YouTuber. Not only being a YouTuber, but being someone that is able to help others even if its through a screen. It made her happy to know she was supported with these people as they are of her.

Many of her fans also wanted to know more about her… love life and do a challenge video. So what better way than to put two and two together?

Emily was by the kitchen and set up her camera. On the counter there were various types of ingredients, ranging from chocolate syrup to a can of anchovies and two blenders. In the middle of the set up was a bowl with ten questions.

"Babe! Can you come here please?" The brunette called her girlfriend of six years, Alison into the kitchen. The blue eyes girl who was just slipping into a more comfortable shirt and typing her blonde locks into a messy bun walked into the kitchen to see her girlfriend waiting there expectedly.

"What's going on…?" Alison drawled out. Emily smiled mischievously as she grabbed her girlfriend by the arm and dragged her to stand behind her camera.

"Stay low behind the counter until I say so. I want to introduce you to my viewers." Emily explained, however the brunette didn't explain the ingredients.

With her portable Bluetooth remote, she clicked record and introduced herself as usually as she does in the beginning of her usual videos.

"Hey guys! It's me, Emily with another video. Now, many of you guys commented and requested a challenge video _and_ you guys want to meet my lovely girlfriend." Emily drummed her hands on the counter as a drumroll. "So, behind this counter is my girl of six years, Alison."

The blonde jumped up from behind the counter and smiled brightly. "Hey guys!" Alison chirped. She turned to Emily and laughed, "Gosh, it feels good to finally reveal myself."

"Yeah, it feels good not to keep you as a secret." Emily said, as she planted the blonde with a kiss on the cheek. "Okay! So, love life check. Challenge… we're just getting to that. Now, I'm sure you guys have heard of the Smoothie Challenge-"

"No, babe. I'm _not_ doing that." Alison said, with her eyes wide.

"No there's a catch! We'll be playing the Who Knows Your Girlfriend Better game. And each question you get wrong, you get to put in the nasty ingredient. If you get it right, well you're in for a good smoothie and the other has to put a bad ingredient and vice versa. Comprende? " Emily explained.

Feeling confident, Alison accepted the challenge. "Okay. Let's do this." Alison accepted.

"Okay, ladies first." Emily said, as she offered the bowl and shook it a little. Alison stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and picked up the piece of paper and read the question out loud.

"What was the first gift I got you?" Alison said, as she looked at Emily with expecting blue eyes.

Emily smiled, "That's easy. The grey Nike Roshes." Emily answered confidently. Alison's jaw dropped and Emily's smile was wiped from her face.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked when she noticed her girlfriend rummaging through the bad ingredients.

"Getting a nasty ingredient." Alison stated a matter of factly.

"What?! Is that not what you first got me?" Emily asked in confusion.

"No, Em. It wasn't. For your final race I bought you a new iPod so you could listen to music and prep before your big race." Alison retold the story and Emily let out an 'Oh…'

When Alison settled for the hot English Mustard, she opened the jar and scooped in a dollop.

"No! Hun, that's enough!" Emily exclaimed as she pushed Alison's hand away before she can put in the second scoop.

"No! One more!" Alison snickered.

"That's not fair!" Emily said as she let her girlfriend put in the second spoonful of hot mustard in with pout.

"Yay! I get ice cream." Alison sing songed like a child as she gave herself a generous amount while her girlfriend watched in envy.

Just as she was about to put it away, Emily swiped her finger through the frozen dessert and smudged it on the tip of Alison's nose.

"Hey!" Emily chuckled as she kissed her nose as she cleaned the ice cream off.

Smiling to herself, Alison offered her the bowl of questions. Whilst Emily picked one out Alison mocked, "I know I'll get this right."

"Hardy ha ha." Emily shot sarcastically. "Okay, Alison. What is my all time favourite movie?"

Alison stayed quite for a second, thinking about the possible movies Emily could not get over. Emily smirked at her, waiting patiently "The Breakfast Club…?" Alison answered more like it was a question.

Emily _tsked_ and sighed in annoyance indicating that Alison got that one right. "Oh my God, yes!" Alison cheered as she grabbed the can of anchovies and tossed two of the fishes and a little bit of the juice in there. Emily didn't even bother, she just watched her girlfriend poison her.

"How'd you know that?"

"Aria." Alison answered. Oh fucking course it was Aria. Emily's face held pure disgust as she looked at her mixture and looked over to Alison's who was adding in Nutella. Just as she realised Alison was going a _little_ crazy with the amount of Nutella, Emily snatched it out of her hands.

"Okay! Next!" She exclaimed as she shut the jar.

"Name something I do when I'm nervous." Alison read off the paper and looked at Emily expectedly.

"I know this one…" Emily thought. She bit her lip as she thought hard, because she sure as hell did not want to blend in soy sauce. "You play with your ring."

"Yeah!" Alison said, cheering for her girlfriend because she felt bad for her.

"Oh hell yeah! Hit me up with that chocolate syrup." Emily bellowed like a jock she is as she poured herself some chocolate.

She paused and took a whiff of her mixture, only to retreat with her nose scrunched up as she covered it with her hands. "That's gross, Ali!" Emily whined.

Alison took a sniff and _gagged_.

"This is going to take a while."

Over the next few minutes, the couple finally had their final mixture. Alison's consisted of Nutella, ice cream, strawberries, tomato sauce and soy sauce whilst Emily's held a nasty blend of anchovies, hot English mustard, chocolate sauce, bananas and coffee.

Alison and Emily held their blended brown mixtures to eye level with disgusted faces. "This. Is. Gross." Alison said.

"This is what I do for my lovely fans. I love you guys." Emily stated ever so sarcastically, but she knew she was telling the truth.

"Seriously, who invented this challenge?" Alison asked.

"Well, we're doing it now." Emily said, putting on her big girl pants as she _clinked_ her cup with Alison's and took a huge gulp.

Alison had not yet brought her cup to her lips and watched Emily take a sip. Alison's blue eyes wide with anticipation. Emily brought the cup down and ran to the sink to spit out her smoothie.

"Oh my gosh." Alison rushed over to her girlfriend and rubbed her back as she held onto Emily's hair as the brunette washed her mouth out with water. "Are you okay babe?"

"No." Emily groaned.

"But if you take a sip and _swallow_ it, you win."

Alison looked at her cup and back to her girlfriend. "I don't want to win." The blonde stated. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll do it for you." Alison said with cheese. Emily smiled at her girlfriend as she watched the blonde take a sip.

Alison's brow shot up as she smiled a little. "I like it."

"Oh Goddamn it!"

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating as much, it's exam week still and it's crazy. I'll try updating more because exams are coming to an end! :)


	54. Chapter 56

Based on the song Jealous by Labrinth.

* * *

It's been two years and all Alison could do was watch from afar. Watch the one person she loves from afar, being happy. Happy with someone else. It seemed as though all Alison could ever think about is Emily.

Everywhere she went Emily was there. Through the smell of the cafe down the corner as coffee was Emily's favourite scent. Or the waters that rippled in the wind upon the lack which reminded Alison of her mermaid. A part of Alison wanted her to make the move and tell Emily she wants her. She wants them together. But Emily's moved on now.

Wether Alison would see her with Paige or not, Alison was still jealous. Emily seemed to be radiating happiness without Alison and it made Alison crumble to know that she could just forget about what they once had.

Emily would walk along the corridors, clutching her books to her chest and Alison can't help but feel jealous of the way she held them. Just like she once held Alison in her arms. Or the way Emily would walk in the wind, causing her luscious brown curls to dance. Because Alison used to run her fingers through those curls when they would cuddle.

It was stupid. To be jealous of inanimate things. But Alison can't help but feel jealous.

To make matters worse, was when Alison would watch Emily be happy with Paige. The brunette would walk around school with Paige's arm draped around her shoulders, or sometimes Paige would hold Emily's hand just like Alison used to. Only Alison thought her hand fit better. But worst of all, Alison would sometimes catch the two lip locking in the corner of the corridor.

Alison would watch with envy as she remembered how Emily's lips once tasted. They were like sweet strawberries, but she was heartbroken she'll never get the chance to kiss them with her lips once again. And she was jealous that they were now on someone else's.


	55. Chapter 57

Mikee: Hi. Can you do a prompt based on the song "I dont even know your name" by Shawn Mendes? Basically Em sees or spots Ali but Ali only had a glance of Em. Em cant stop thinking about her and then after a few days Ali spots Em in the park sketching Ali based on her memory and they start talking and em tells ali that she likes her and suddenly asks her to be her gf. So intricate lol. Thanks btw

* * *

Emily remembers the first time she saw that beautiful stranger. It was the day in which Emily was walking out of the The Brew just as she finished sipping on her Green Tea Latte and allowed herself a few hours of peaceful reading. It was only when Emily seemed to be a peace until she saw her. The swimmer was finalising her last sentence and decided to look up, only to spot an angelic girl standing in line. The girl intrigued Emily that the brunette didn't realise she was staring at her for so long.

The blonde was busy doing her own thing when you wait in a line. As usual, she'd take a look at her phone and browse Twitter or she'd move up the line. When she'd order she'd take her change out of her wallet but they end up scattering across the floor.

As the girl quickly picked them up, she felt Emily's gaze on her and their eyes locked only for a split second, then she moved on to pay the cashier. These little things seemed to captivate Emily and she couldn't stop thinking about the girl and her baby blue eyes and honey blonde hair.

The mysterious girl took her coffee to go of course, leaving Emily utterly disappointed that there may not be a chance she'd see her again. And so, the next few weeks Emily suffered under the midst of wondering. Wonder about the girl and her angelic features that stung behind her mind all day and all night.

Emily's art classes with Aria seemed to have paid off, because what better way than to express the way you feel through drawing? Emily began roughly sketching the outlines of the mysterious girl's face one afternoon when she caught herself thinking about the girl when she was trying to finish off some paperwork for college.

Emily thought long and hard about where each stroke should go and where each curve rightfully belonged on the paper. Despite the fact that she saw the girl only three days ago, her memory of her face was a clear as crystal. She could never forget her face. Soon, the little outlines and rough shading began to turn into something more vivd.

Just as Emily was about to continue her artwork of the portrait of the coffee girl, Emily decided to change her surroundings to none other than Rosewood Park. It was a five minute stroll from her house when Emily found herself seated at her familiar bench, sketching away at the formulating masterpiece.

Little did the amateur artist know, the very same girl from the coffee shop just so happened to be enjoying a stroll at the park. Emily felt the presence of someone immediately as a flash of blonde hair sat next to her. Looking up from her sketch book, her model for her drawing just so happens to be sitting next to her, staring at her sketch.

"You're a good drawer." The girl spoke. Emily immediately shut her book and blushed in embarrassment, but she was somewhat relieved that the girl wasn't startled by the idea of a complete stranger drawing her.

"Thanks, the model captivated me when I first saw her." Emily spoke as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"And when was that?" The blonde haired girl asked with her eyebrow arched.

"You don't remember me?" Emily asked with a playful pout.

"Of course I remember you. Why aren't you reading your book, _A Walk To Remember_?"

"You know that book?" Emily asked surprised.

"As much as I love Mandy Moore, I love the book more than the movie." The girl said smiling.

"Well, where have you been all my life?" Emily joked.

"In your sketch book." The girl played along, only to cause Emily to chuckle and tighten her grip on her book. "Seriously, though. Why are you drawing me?" She asked Emily with a glint of awe in her crystal blue eyes.

"I-I just can't stop thinking about you." Emily admitted softly, not knowing why she'd just admitted that to the stranger. The blonde turned her head to the brunette and laid her hand on Emily's.

"Me either." They share a comfortable moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Emily blurted out.

The beautiful blonde laughed melodically, "I don't even know your name."


	56. Chapter 58

**Guest: Hey could you please continue the promot between Emison and Karmy please please**

* * *

" _Morning Rosewood High. Beca speaking, tonight will be the school's final lacrosse game so be sure to check that out. They'll be versing Lincoln High. Oh! Those who are in the Rosewood Bella's, Chloe Beale has established a meeting today. Thanks."_

Come Friday morning at school, Beca had just finished announcing, when the bell rang she gathered her bag and headed out the PA room when she ran into a bubbly redhead.

"Hey Beca!" Chloe chirped as she approached her. Beca looked around her shoulder and pointed to herself.

"Me?" She asked, only to earn a melodic laugh from Chloe.

"Yes _you,_ silly! Thanks for making the announcements for me." Chloe smiled, until a little frown was shown on her forehead. "Although, how _do_ you know?" The blue eyed girl asked the shorter brunette.

Beca gulped and looked elsewhere, "Oh you know being the PA announcer really gets you to know a lot on what's going on in the student body." Beca shrugged. In truth, during chemistry classes, the brunette would look over at Chloe's eye catching yellow clipboard which showed her her very organised to do list, after school list, chores list, shopping list and school timetable. She was _very_ organised.

"Really? Because every time I look up in Chem, your eyes are on this." Chloe said, tapping the same clipboard that she has in her hands.

"Well, you got me there." Beca joked, feeling like it was a lame dad joke.

"But really, thank you." Chloe said genuinely. "Well, the bell rang and I don't want to hold you up on your music class." Chloe winked as she waked off.

Beca as confused as to how the redhead knew of her first class, when she looked down at the laptop in her hand with her timetable clearly shown.

"See you at Bella's practice!" Chloe called. Smiling to herself, the brunette walked off to class happier than usual.

After music class, the meeting was held. Somehow Chloe managed to cancel Beca's biology class (thank the Lord) and the rest of the Bella's second period class to hold the meeting sooner, not knowing why.

"Alright girls! I apologise in advance for cancelling your second class."

"Nah, it's alright. I had PE and cardio was on." A blonde Australian girl who calls herself, 'Fat Amy' piped in.

"Well, you cancelled one of the hottest hooks ups I had for the week." A tall brunette, Stacie said a little annoyed.

Chloe cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well, being part of the Bella's means sacrificing things that may mean a lot or little to you. Look around you, you are all sisters now." Chloe said, smiling at Beca who thought, _gross._ Because honestly, who'd have a deep crush on their sister?

"Any singers here?" Chloe asked. A blonde girl, put her hand up.

"I've been singing for twelve years straight. Chloe, if you'd like I can be your co captain?"

"Sure!" Chloe said with enthusiasm. "Your name, please?"

"Aubrey Posen."

"Thanks! Well, the reason we have this meeting so early is because theres going to be a showcase at the end of the year and I'd like it if we'd sing together. Being very cautious of the time management here, we only have around 6 weeks. So, in doing so I worked out that we could spend a maximum of two weeks for choreography and the four for singing." Chloe said, rather proudly as she read of her clip board.

"Yeah… but some people may need some help in certain areas." Aubrey spoke up, eying Beca and Fat Amy.

Beca raised a brow at the girl. "Like what?" She asked with a little attitude in her tone.

"Like the fact that _you_ claim you can't sing. I think you need more time than a month to be on our level." She said, mostly gesturing to herself. "And Amy. You should work on-"

"Whoa! Twig bitch, watch what comes out of your mouth because with click of my fingers a whole lot of crocodiles and dingoes can appear on your doorstep." Fat Amy threatened.

"Now, we don't want to get hostile. Let's just see how this plan goes. Hmm?" Chloe said, looking at Aubrey who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, uh. What's going to be on our set?" A dark skinned girl spoke up, with her hair cut short. Beca found the haircut pretty cool.

"Well Cynthia Rose, I figured why won't all of us sing our favourite song each. That way we'll have a little bit of us in the show. Then, maybe Beca could mash it up and we'll practice it."

"Yeah, I like the sound of-" Beca was cut off when Aubrey stepped in, causing the brunette to loose it.

"Or… maybe we could do sets from the 80s and 90s?" Aubrey suggested. The act causing Beca to feel rather protective for Chloe and angry at the blonde when she saw Chloe's face fall.

"I'm sorry, but who asked you to be captain?" Beca spoke up all of a sudden. "Last time I checked, Chloe here brought us together and a decent thing you can do is listen to her."

Chloe looked up at the brunette who began defending her, smiling at Beca's instinct to fend for her. "First of all, you go shaming us which by the way are your 'sisters' now. And now you're completely ignoring the girl who established this? Dude, get some manners. Until then, I can't work with an over controlling bitc-"

The bell rang, indicating that recess was about to commence. The ear studded girl realised an annoyed huff as she swung her back over her shoulder and stormed out of the empty auditorium.

"Beca! Beca!" Chloe called to the stubborn brunette. Still fuming with anger, Chloe's voice seemed to be the only thing that could soothe her at this moment.

Letting out a little sigh, the shorter girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the baby blue eyes girl.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I just lost it in there." Beca said as she ruffled her fingers through her hair, something she did when she was stressed or under pressure. Chloe just stared at the little girl with a grin. "What?"

"You called me Chlo." The redhead said, smiling even bigger now causing Beca to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay. I'd prefer it. And it means that were beginning to be fast friends." Chloe stated as she took a step forward closer to Beca. "Or something more." The redhead winked, causing Beca to squirm a little. "And, thank you. For standing up for me, it's not something I can do on my own." Chloe said, staring intently into Beca's navy blue eyes.

"You're welcome." Beca said, smiling. Then, Chloe leaned in, causing butterflies to erupt in Beca's stomach.

Chloe settled for a kiss on the cheek, leaving Beca's cheek to tingle with excitement before her tight arms wrapped around Beca's small frame as Beca realised that Chloe went in for a hug. Beca returned the hug, wishing she'd never let go.

When the two pulled apart, Chloe had her usual radiant smile on her face. "I realised that I need study period to study for Russian Lit. Would you like to come over tonight ? I can touch up on your vocals." Chloe said, winking mischievously causing Beca's knees to go weak.

"Yeah, t-tonight's good." Beca said, brushing it off. It was rare to see the shorter girl flushed and blushy since she had the reputation of 'badass' to uphold. Guess, Chloe was the now to break down that exterior.

"Sweet! I'll text you the details. It's a date then!" Chloe said as she winking one last time before heading back to the auditorium, leaving the small DJ red as a tomato.

Little did the mixer know, her two friends were watching the whole exchange from a classroom window from afar.

 **XXX**

"That. Just. Happened." Emily said in awe as she laughed at the thought of _the_ Beca Mitchell being all fidgety because of Chloe Beale. The swimmer and jokester walked out of their Ancient History class as the bell rung for lunch.

"I am so using this to my advantage." Amy snickered. "What do you think will happen if I rocked up to school with blue contacts and my hair dyed red?"

Emily snorted as she shoved her friend to the side. Speaking of the devil, Beca walked up to her friends.

"What's up awesome nerds?" Beca asked as she walked with them.

"I don't know. Can you see from down there?" Amy joked, as Beca flipped her the bird.

As the trio reached their spot at the tree, Amy lingered behind which caught Emily's attention. "You eating with us?"

"Uh, I just realised I've got somewhere I have to be. It's the uh… soccer try outs now. I'll catch you guys!"

Emily watched with her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched her blonde friend scurry away, but brushed it off.

"Liar." Beca muttered with a little smirk playing on her lips.

"How do you know?" Emily asked as she took a seat next to Beca on the grass.

"Oh come on, Em. Don't act like you didn't hear her stutter more than Lucas Gottesman. And besides, I didn't announce soccer try outs today." Beca said, with her brow raised.

Emily nodded in agreement as her eyes narrowed. She looked over at Alison's table watching the blonde pick at her salad with Chloe talking and laughing about god knows what. But there was no Karma to be found, to which Beca and Emily found rather interesting…

* * *

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as she reached the music rooms to find Karma setting up with her guitar and mic.

"Amy! Come in." Karma invited as usual. "Don't forget to close the door." Karma said narrowing her eyes but the playfulness was still shown in them. Amy threw her hands up in surrender and nudged the door hoping it'll close, only to leave a tiny gap.

Since that Monday in which Amy discovered the hidden talent of Karma, the two have been meeting up after school and lunch times for Amy to listen to Karma sing. Sometimes the two would pair up and Amy would play the piano if she could pick up a few chords.

"So, what will you sing for me today?" Amy asked in a British accent amused, as the blonde took a seat in one of the desks.

"Stop being Simon Cowell." Karma chuckled.

"Awe, can't I at least pretend?" Amy pouted as Karma strapped on her guitar.

"Remind me why I let you listen to me sing?"

"Because I'm awesome." Amy teased. Karma rolled her eyes at the blonde but deep down there was more than that. Karma had always had a crush on the awkward blonde and her just sitting in the desk in front of her says a lot.

"The song is _Stitches_ by _Shawn Mendes_." Karma corrected as she began to drum a little on her guitar.

Amy smiled and watched the talented redhead sing as she subconsciously took out her sandwich to have a bite. The two may think they were the only ones listening, but just out the door Emily and Beca just so happened to be listening to Karma sing.

"Damn, she's so good." Emily said as the two backed up from the door.

"So that's where she's been." Beca said as she put two and two together.

"Really? Because I thought she went to Narnia." Emily saidsacrastically, turning Beca's usual sarcasm back to the tiny brunette. Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend, as the two left the music room, leaving Karma to continue to serenade their friend.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe._

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees._

 _And now that I'm without your kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches._

 _Tripping over myself._

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches._

"Oh, dammit. I keep stuffing up the chord on the bridge." Karma said frustrated as she frowned down at her finger placement on the guitar.

"I think it sounds amazing." Amy complimented as she stood up and walked over to the singer.

"Really?"

"Really really." Amy smiled as she walked over to the piano. "Play the chords for me?" Amy asked and Karma did so, strumming to each one as Amy picked it up and applied it to the piano. "Okay, try the chorus. Maybe an instrumental duet would help out." Amy said.

Karma was hesitant at first but did so anyway. Amy began playing the chords and counted them in to allow Karma to join her.

 _Tripping over myself._

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches._

 _Needle in the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head._

 _Needle in the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead._

Karma gave Amy a radiant smile as the two continued to finish off with the song, with Amy accompanying her. When the two finished, Amy gave a proud smile to Karma and the redhead hugged the blonde causing Amy to be slightly surprised but happy with the reaction.

"Thank you Amy!" Karma exclaimed. "I couldn't ever hit that until now! Ugh, I could just kiss you right now." Karma said excitedly.

Amy flushed a red shade over her cheeks at the singer when she said that. Karma smiled and settled for a kiss on the cheek.

"My hero." Karma teased, only to cause Amy's stomach to erupt with butterflies.

* * *

"This one ?" Emily asked as she picked out her red plait shirt.

"No you wore that already. And Beca's signature top is a plaid shirt, not yours." Amy said.

"Okay, this one?" Emily asked, holding up a jersey shirt only to cause Beca to blow a raspberry at it.

It was six o'clock and within an hour, Emily was to take Alison out to a movie and she swimmer just so happened to have troubles picking out the right outfit. So she bought her two friends over for some advice and so far, nothing was really agreeing to any of them.

Amy laid on her belly on Emily's bed with her physics book out in front of her, whilst Beca was working on a new mix with her laptop and headphones draped around her neck. Adjusting the volume up just enough so she can hear the work in process and her friend's conversation.

"Dude, are you going to watch a baseball game or a movie?" Beca snorted.

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance and huffed. "What do I wear?" Emily whined.

"It's just a casual date at the movies." Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, with _Alison DiLaurentis._ " Emily emphasised. "Why do I feel so nervous, scared and excited all in one big giant ball?"

Beca and Amy looked at each other and smirked, "It's _looove_." They sing songed in unison as Emily took her pillow and whacked her two friends.

"Well I shouldn't be talking since someone was so flabbergasted and blushing from Miss Beale." Emily teased as Beca looked like she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Flabbergasted? Who says that?" Beca deadpanned as she tried to change the subject.

"Her." Amy pointed out. "And score one to Mitchell for earning a kiss on the cheek." Amy said, punching her on the arm.

"Hardy ha ha." Beca laughed sarcastically as she adjusted her headphones. "What about you? You never told us you disappeared to the music rooms to be serenaded." Beca said with a grin as it was her turn to tease Amy.

"How did you-"

"We put two and two together." Emily explained

"So, any action?" Beca said wiggling her eyebrows. Amy stayed silent as Emily gasped.

"You kissed her, didn't you?!"

"No! She kissed me! On the cheek. Like Beca so…" Amy said, turning the attention back to the DJ who rolled her eyes.

"Look at you guys, getting kisses and all." Emily cooed as she absentmindedly picked out a pair of blue jeans with a maroon tank top and light blue three quarter flannel.

"Wear that!" Amy exclaimed as she got up from Emily's bed.

"This? Are you sure?" Emily asked hesitantly. "Becs, what do you think?" Emily asked the mixer who just nodded a 'Mmhmm' without even looking up from her laptop.

"Well, this is it then." Emily said as she left her bedroom to change in the bathroom, to get ready for her movie date with Alison.

 **XXX**

Emily arrived at the theatres ten minutes before meeting up with Alison since the blonde had dancing, they settled to meet up at the movies. Emily wanted to be punctual and bought both their movie tickets for _Hot Pursuit_ and large popcorn to share as she paced back and forth trying to calm herself down.

"Breathe, Emily. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Ex-"

"Are you hyperventilating?"

Emily jumped at the sound of Alison's voice, causing some of the popcorn to jump out of the bucket to fall on the floor. And down Emily's shirt.

"Ali! Gosh you startled me." Emily said, trying to chuckle it off.

Alison only smiled and walked up to Emily to take a pice of popcorn out of her hair. "Hey klutz."

"Hey…" Emily said nervously at how close the two were standing. "Um, here's your ticket." Emily presented her ticket awkwardly as Alison took it before intertwining their fingers together and walked to their movie.

Emily would be lying if she said she watched the whole movie and paid attention. Because she didn't. Since the movie was comedy and it was the safest bet Emily chose for them to watch, all

she heard was Alison's laughter which were like the tinkling of soft bells.

"Are you watching the movie, or are you watching me?" Alison whispered as her eyes never left the screen.

Emily cleared her throat and sat up straight, something she did when she was caught doing something. She was lucky that it was dark because her cheeks were crimson red with embarrassment.

"Both?" Emily rather asked, testing her luck. Alison giggled and turned to face Emily.

"Well, I'd rather watch you." Alison flirted as her blue eyes bore into Emily's mocha ones. Her pupils dilated due to the dark which made Emily feel like a prey being cornered by a predator.

Before Emily had anytime to process anything, Alison was slowly leaning in, causing the swimmer's heart to pound. The blonde drew in closer, and stopped as their lips were ghosting one another giving Emily the chance to pull back. But she didn't. And she was the one to close the smallest of gaps between them.

Have you seen those kisses where the prince kisses the princess in order to break the spell, causing a powerful force to emit once their lips touched and everything around them became brighter? Well, that was what this kiss was to Emily. Not in the Fairytale sense, but in the sense that she finally got to kiss her princess.

 **XXX**

"Well, I had a cat named Whiskers but he ran away. Me being me, I went to the pound and bought another kitty. After that he ran away to and the process went on. I always came back home with a mother cat and my mum was furious." Alison explained before taking a lick out of her strawberry cheesecake ice cream in one hand whilst the other was intertwined with Emily's as they took a stroll by the lake. "Whiskers the Seventh was the last I ever brought home." She mumbled, which emitted a fit of giggles from Emily.

"Don't worry, thats not as bad as the time my dad bought me a new bird _three_ times in a day because they kept flying away." Emily confessed as she bit on her ice cream cone with a crunch.

"But surprisingly, the budgie came back home to me… dead in the mouth of a cat. Are you sure Whiskers didn't kill my bird?" Emily joked as Alison laughed melodically.

"No, way." Alison answered as they settled down. "So, can I ask you something in regards to our friends?"

"Sure." Emily said as she finished up on her cookie dough ice cream.

"Well, Beca and Chloe definitely have a toner for each other-"

"Toner?"

"A musical boner. A word Chloe made up." Alison dismissed, "And Amy and Karma keep disappearing. What's up with that?"

"Well, from what I know they might have this… _toner_ for each other too."

Alison's brows shot up. "Karma and Amy? Karma's never sung in front of anyone but Chloe and I."

"But Amy's an exception because they like each other."

"Of course I know that. I just wished she told me." Alison said with a small shrug.

"Well, she is very shy with these things. She'll come around but for now respect her privacy." Emily advised as the blonde nodded her head. Their conversation was cut short when Alison's phone began to ring.

"Hello?… Now? But it's only ten thirty. Is everything okay? Okay I'll meet you there. Bye." sighing Alison hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry Emily but that was my brother. He needs me home, family stuff is going on." Alison mumbled.

"Will everything be okay?" Emily asked with concern as they walked back to the theatres.

"Yeah, my parents are fighting and going through a divorce. They want to share custody between my brother and I but, I don't want to be separated from him. He's been the father figure and brother I need when my parents couldn't be, you know?"

"Of course. It must be really hard to be caught in between your parent's issues. I'm sorry things didn't work out between them."

"You don't have to be sorry." Alison said smiling at the swimmer. There was a beep, indicating Jason's car waiting for her by the front of the movies. "Well, I need to go. I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Do you think we could do it again sometime?" Emily asked more confidently now that she's spent the whole night knowing the girl.

"Oh, totes." Alison cringed at the words as they left her mouth. "Chloe's rubbing off on me." She said as Emily chuckled.

"Well, _totes_. Goodnight Alison."

"Goodnight." Alison said as she gave a short kiss on Emily's lips before heading to Jason's car and waving a goodbye.


	57. Chapter 59

Prompt: Emily tries to get a date with Alison by using really bad pick up lines.

* * *

 _"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try…You wanna kiss the girl."_ Hanna sings.

"Shut up, Hanna." Emily says, as she throws a playful punch towards the blonde before rummaging through her books in her locker.

"Oh come on! Everyone can sense the Emison tension."

"The what?"

"Emison tension." Hanna answers like it was a common most thing to say.

"Is that even a word?" Emily mumbles as she tucks the books into her back pack.

"It is now." Spencer says as she come up to the duo.

"Not you too." Emily sighs as she closes her locker door.

"Just go to her and work your charms." Spencer winks.

"But-"

"You got this." Aria says with a wink.

"Where are you all coming from?" Emily asks trying to change the subject.

"Go!" Her three friends shoo her away as they push her towards Alison who is standing at the opposite end of the corridor.

Emily hesitates and walks extra slow with every step she took. As she reared to the blonde she throws her best smile.

"Can I help you?" Alison asks with a quirked brow, expecting Emily to say something.

"Yeah, I'm looking for some treasure… Can I look around your chest?" Emily blurts out and immediately regrets the words.

"Excuse me?" The blonde says clearly offended but somewhat amused from the small smirk tugging at the edges of her mouth but hides it quickly to further amuse herself with the swimmer.

"Well, if that wasn't cheesy enough-" Emily stars to cough rather loudly before continuing. "I'm sorry, you just took my breath away."

Alison rolls her eyes but smiles anyway as her cheeks go red and Emily tasks this as a good sign.

"Please, don't stop." Alison encourages as she leans on the wall. Emily clears her throat.

"I'm not a weatherman but you'll be expecting a few inches tonight." Emily smirks but wipes it off completely. "Oh god…" Emily mumbles.

From behind she hears a bunch of laughter and she turns to see Aria, Spencer and Hanna in tears and Emily curses them under her breath.

"You really do have balls." Alison teases.

"What?" Emily asks as she swallows her dry throat.

"That was really funny and a lot of courage. Most people won't do that."

Hearing this, Emily smiles. "Thanks. Now with the really bad pick up lines aside, my point I was trying to get across is that I'd like to get to know you…" Emily ponders. "Well, that's if you want. If you don't, thats totally cool with me. I can like give you one last pick up line and just leave."

"You're cute when you ramble." Alison says as she bites her lower lip. "I'd like to get to know you too. Maybe I can find the map to your heart." Alison winks as she walks past Emily to go to class a sure bell rang. "See you in fifth."

Emily stands there and watches the blonde walk away. When the corridor was clear, the swimmer did a little victory dance before scurrying back to class when she realised she was going to be late.


	58. Chapter 60

Prompt: Sequel to Chapter 1 (Requested by many)

* * *

"Um, so like, do I sit on this side of the couch or that side?" Emily wonders as she rocks back and forth on her heels. A habit she did when she was waiting for something or nervous.

"Seriously, Emily? You'd damage your eyes to spend time with me and when you have the chance to, you choose not to?" Alison says faking hurt as she pouts with her lower lip.

"I just didn't think I'd be in your house. To watch a movie. Alone. Isn't this unprofessional?"

"I'm aware." Alison says as she places the unknown movie to Emily into the DVD player. "Well, you're no longer going to damage your eyes and be a frequent client, are you?"

Emily shakes her head no while Alison takes a seat on the couch and drapes the blanket over her. "Then it's settled." Alison sighs as get comfortable. "Well?" Alison asks, looking at the awkward swimmer standing on the opposite side of the room. "Emily Fields get over here. And be warned, I'm a cuddler."

Sighing, but trying to force the smiling creeping up on her face away, Emily sits next to Alison on the couch and immediately was met with a warm blanket draped over her as Alison cuddles in and rests her head on Emily's chest.

Emily decides to drape her arm around the couch. "Uh uh." Alison says without looking up.

"What?"

"I want your arms around me. It's cold." Alison whines. To this, Emily chuckles and drapes her arms around the blonde's shoulders as _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ starts. Great, horror movies.

Halfway through the movie, Alison speaks up. "Are you okay?"

Nerves getting to the best of her, Emily clears her throat before answering. "Yeah, why?"

"Your heart is beating really fast."

 _Oh, that's because you're practically sleeping on my boob._ "N-no, it's just the adrenaline from the movie." Emily stutters as the sound of the chainsaw comes on.

"Okay." Alison sighs as she snuggles back into Emily's chest. _Phew._

Through out the movie, Emily grew more comfortable considering the closeness of her damn optometrist. Emily's fingers began to play with Alison's silky blonde hair which and finally her heat rate slowed down. It was until Alison sat up and looked at Emily in the eyes once the gruesome movie was finally over.

"I had fun." Alison whispers, as the two are still in the dark. The only source of light was the dark blue screen from the T.V from being on standby.

"Me too." Emily says in a hushed tone. She doesn't know why she needs to whisper but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Will you stay?" Alison asks. "Please?"

"Are you scared?" Emily teases as Alison scoffs at the brunette.

"Maybe." Alison says with a playful glint in her eyes.

Before Emily would process anything, Alison leans in closer. In doing so, Emily flutters her eyes closed as she brings her hand to cup Alison's cheek as they share a sweet kiss. It was short, innocent and steady to see where this will go.

As the two part, Emily smirks. "You're definitely scared."

"Or, I'm definitely lonely." Alison winks and smiles seductively and Emily can feel the nerves rushing back to her. _Why couldn't we watch a comedy ?_


	59. Chapter 61

Prompt: Alison tries to get Emily's attention away from her video game.

* * *

As much as the blonde hated to admit it, but she was jealous. Of a damn video game. And to make matters worse, Alison was the one who bought the stupid PS3 game for Emily for her birthday and now the swimmer can't stop playing it.

"Babe." Alison says sternly to a very distracted Emily.

The swimmer was literally wearing the same clothes she wore three days ago, her usually wavy brown locks hair was a mess with packets of Chips Ahoy and Doritoes scattered around her. There she sat, like a teenage boy in the middle of the living room floor as the blinds are closed.

"Mm?" Emily hums, but doesn't take her eyes off the screen. "Damn it dude, cover me!" She says into the headset as her fingers begin to go overdrive on the joystick.

"How's Black Ops 3? The one I got you." Alison hints, trying to get as much jealousy and venom in her tone, but the swimmer is pretty blunt.

"Awesome." Emily replies shortly, "Oh yeah, that was for the win mother fucker!" Emily smiles victoriously as she cheers herself on. "Okay, GG. Another round?"

Alison rolls her eyes at her girlfriends ignorance and her new - what she calls it - "nerd talk." She walks up to the distracted gamer and wraps her arms around Emily's stomach and begins to plant kisses on her neck.

"Ali…" Emily mutters as she tries to continue playing.

"What?" Alison asks innocently as she places a trail of kisses on Emily's jawline, causing the brunette to shiver.

"I'm busy…"

"Is that what you want to say to your girlfriend right now?" Alison asks. "Just keep playing." Alison says with a smirk as she bit down on Emily's neck, causing her to elicit a small moan.

"I- I can't concentrate." Emily says with lust now, as she turns to face her girlfriend for a kiss.

"Uh uh, eyes on the screen. You had all day." Alison taunts as she now begins to roam her hands onto Emily's tones stomach.

 _"Dude, is that your girlfriend?"_

Emily clears her throat as she speaks into the headset. "Again, and this time I'm choosing the map." She states firmly ignoring the player and trying to ignore Alison's lingering kisses as she keeps her eyes glued to the screen.

As the new game starts, Emily's breathing has altered now that Alison was whispering rather very explicit things in her ears.

"Fuck." Emily mutters as she dies for the fifth time.

"You're so hot when you curse, Em." Alison as she removes the headset and bites on Emily's ear lobe.

"Damn it, Alison." Emily says, finally giving up on the game as she tosses the controller and headset to the side. "You should have never bought me that game." Emily says before she brings Alison in for a hungry kiss.

"I didn't… think you'd… be so… addicted." Alison moans between kisses.

"Not as addicted as I am to you." Emily murmurs along Alison's neck.

"Bed, Em." Alison gasps when Emily bites her neck.

"I was thinking the same thing." The swimmer smiles as she picked up the blonde and heads for their bedroom.


	60. Chapter 62

Prompt: Alison tries to get Emily to wear a face mask.

* * *

"Hold still!" Alison demands as she cups Emily's chin with one hand to keep her steady.

"This stuff reeks!" Emily whines as she swats the blonde's hand away and covers her nose. "How can you wear that?" She asks. Alison smiles as she too is wearing a mask as well.

"You'll get used to it."

"Well, I don't want it." Emily argues, folding her arms.

"Well, do you want good skin or not? Because the chlorine has taken it's toll on your face." Alison asks, waiting for Emily's response which was none.

Sighing, Emily slouches her shoulders and pouts in defeat as she allows her girlfriend to apply the green face mask that Alison was pestering her about all week.

"Are you done yet?" Emily asks impatiently as Alison lathers up her left cheek.

"I haven't even gotten to your forehead yet." Alison deadpans.

With a dramatic sigh and eye roll, Emily allows her girlfriend to apply to face mask without complaints. After a few minutes, Alison smiles.

"There. All done."

"Great! Can I wash it out now?" Emily asks hopefully.

"No, we have to wait ten to fifteen minutes for it to… do it's thing."

"What thing?" Emily asks with her eyes narrowed.

"Just wait. Can you do that for me?" Alison asks as she musters up her puppy eyes.

"Okay."

Alison smiles at her girlfriend and goes to the couch to catch up on The Bachelor whilst Emily resumes her previous essay she needed to write for Legal studies. It was a peaceful five minutes or so until…

"Alison!" Emily shrieks which scares the living shit out of the blonde. She pictures Emily being held at gunpoint by a robber. Instead, she finds her girlfriend trying to massage her face as subtly as possible to not ruin the mask.

"What?" Alison asks.

"My face… it's frozen." Emily states with no expression, as she tries to smile only to find out that her face feels tight. "What the hell?! Is this 'doing it's thing'?" Emily asks with her face blank but her tone of voice was angry, causing Alison to laugh. "Oh my god, I have botox."

"How can you do that?!" Emily asks. "I can't feel my face! Oh god, I'm paralysed. I'm going to die with 'Kristen Stewart' face." Emily says dramatically as she paces back and forth.

By this point Alison was cracking up. "Babe! Calm down! We can wash it out now, it's been ten minutes by now."

Without another word, Emily bolts it to the bathroom to wash her face while Alison watches in amusement. When the brunette finally has her face cleared, she immediately moisturises it and sighs with happiness.

"This feels so much better." Emily says contently.

"How does your face feel."

"Free!" Emily snaps. "I am never doing that again." Emily groans as she goes back to her laptop to finish her essay.

Alison chuckles as she adds _face scrub_ to the shopping list.


	61. Chapter 63

**emi: Do one where one of the girls calls baby to the other for the 1st times. Sorry for my english + Emily saves Alison from drowning**

* * *

"Where are we going, Em?" Alison said with a shy laugh, as she held onto her girlfriend's hand as Emily lead the way. "It's not good on my report if it says I've skipped a day of school."

"Just, trust me." Emily said as she kissed her girlfriend's hand before finally reaching the school's parking lot and opened the car door for the blonde.

"Always a gentleman." Alison mused.

"More like gentle _woman_." Emily corrected as she smiled and hopping into the driver seat and buckled her seatbelt before bringing her car to life.

"Now, will you tell me where we're going?"

"Well, would you be mad if I said we're going to take a stroll…"

"No?"

"In the woods." Emily finished.

Alison's face stayed unamused. "The woods?" She deadpans. "We're breaking my perfect attendance for the _woods?_ " She asks again and Emily begins to back out of the lot.

"Yup." Emily says, emphasising on the 'p'.

Alison glares at her for a second, testing her patience. "Don't disappoint me, Fields."

"I wouldn't count on it." Emily smirks as she winks at the blonde before driving to their destination.

Ten minutes later, Emily and Alison find themselves walking along the woods. Emily was rather guiding Alison to the lake that was at the edges of the woods which just so happened to be accompanied by a peaceful waterfall.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful." Alison says as the two meet the lake. Nearby, a blanket and basket was set up. "A pic nic?" Alison asks with a smile growing. "Always full of surprises."

"It's something that was subtle. And lets not forget dipping in the water for a bit." Emily says as they come to the blanket and sit down to unpack the food Emily put in.

"I don't have my swimmers."

Emily pulls out two bikinis from the basket, a red one for Emily and a white one for Alison. "Did you just come over here to see me in a bikini?" Alison asks.

Emily scoffed, but replied sarcastically. "What? Me? No! I would never." She says as she places her hand on her heart, earning a playful shove from Alison.

After the two had finished eating, they stayed lying on their backs head to toe, staring at the sky, cloud gazing.

"That looks like a heart." Emily says, pointing at a cloud but all Alison could see was a lumpy shape.

"Where?" Alison asks.

"There." Emily says pointing at it. Well, to Emily it looked like a heart but since Alison was lying in an opposite direction, it looked like a spade with no shovel.

"Nope, I don't see it." Alison said as she got up and held her hand out to Emily.

"Where are we going?"

"For a swim." Alison said with a mischievous grin.

The girl quickly changed into the bikinis Emily packed them (with no shame) and quickly jumped into the crystal clear blue lake, showing the bottom of the lake which had a few rocks here and there. Emily dumped her head into the water and submerged from the water with a satisfying sigh.

She looked at the waterfall from behind, "Race you!" She exclaimed as she took off.

Alison grinned as she began to swim as fast as she could, although she knew she would loose to her mermaid.

Emily reached the waterfall first without fail, gasping for air as she waited behind the water for her girlfriend to show up. Problem was, she never did.

"Alison?" Emily asked, in concern as she swam out of the waterfall. "Alison!" The swimmer said in panic and fear as she caught a glimpse of Alison's still body in the water.

The swimmer swam to her girlfriend quickly, bringing her to the shore and turned her over to her side, allowing any water caught in her respiratory system to leave her body. Emily noticed her forehead beginning to bleed as Alison stayed unconscious.

"Alison, please wake up." Emily pleaded as she began to perform CPR on her. After the second breath, the blonde began to cough out the remaining water caught in her throat.

"Oh my god! Alison please don't scare me like that again. I can't afford to loose you." Emily said in relief and shock as she wrapped Alison in a hug. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Alison hissed in pain as Emily pulled away from the hug to see if she hurt her. "My head hurts." The blonde says in pain.

"I think you hit your head on one of the rocks." Emily explained.

"So, 'baby' huh? Pet names already?" Alison asks with small smile. Emily rolls her eyes at Alison and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Let's get your cut cleaned up, _baby_."


	62. Chapter 64

Prompt: Alison and Emily have to deal with Bella being sent to the principle's office

* * *

"Alison, calm down. It was probably someone picking on her." Emily says as she is seated in front of the principle's office, waiting to be called in as she reads a magazine.

"What if she's failing her class?" Alison questions as the blonde paces back and forth.

"She's six, Ali." Emily reasons, but her wife ignores her.

"Or what if she met CeCe Drake's little girl. You know how nasty she can be!" Alison panics as she gnaws on her fingernails.

"Babe, that's a really bad habit." Emily says as she grabs Alison's wrist and pulls her down to take a seat next to her.

Emily gives Alison a chaste kiss. "It's going to be _fine_. If anything, Bella is an angel and she wouldn't hurt a fly."

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Both Emily and Alison yelled in unison, not out of anger but out of shock.

The carbon copy on Alison sat in the corner of the office, cowering at her mother's reaction.

"Well, Bella thought it was the appropriate thing to hit Heather Drake-"

"Hit? More like square her in the face." Emily commented, earning an elbow to the side from her wife as she could hear the approval in Emily's voice.

"Yes, she _punched_ her if you want to be blunt about it." Principle Jackman said as she interlocks her fingers on the table.

"Well, why did she punch her? Is she really the one at fault here?" Alison asked, concerned.

"Well, Mrs Fields DiLaurentis. I called you here to inform you of the incident and to talk to Bella. She hasn't actually told anyone why she punched Heather."

Alison approached her daughter and kneeled at her eye level. "Bella, honey. Do you want to tell Mama why you hit Heather?"

Bella, folded her arms stubbornly but the fear in her eyes was visible. Alison stood up and urged Emily to talk to her, since the two were more comfortable with each other.

"Bella, if you tell mummy why you punched Heather we can walk out of this office all happy, okay?"

Emily said as she placed a kiss on her forehead to ease the six year old.

Bella sighed in defeat as she answered her mothers and Principle Jackman. "I got number five wrong in spelling today. Heather told me I was stupid and I told her to stop calling me names. Then she told me it was because I had two mums and no dad. Is that true mummy? I don't have a dad?" Bella asked, as tears began to fill her blue eyes as she recounted the incident.

Both mothers were fuming but kept each other in check for the sake of their daughter. They knew that she'd asked questions about her father someday, even though they didn't know who he was. It still made complications.

"Oh, no sweetie. You're not stupid." Alison said as she picked up her now crying daughter and placed her in her lap as she sat down in one of the seats. "You're special for having two mothers. Look around the class and tell me who else has two mummy's?"

"No one."

"Exactly. Because _you_ are special and blessed with two mothers. You don't need a father to be smart, or any boy in that matter." Emily added as she kissed her two girls. The brunette turned her attention to the principle.

"Well, why isn't Heather here? I knew Drake's daughter was trouble."

"Em, don't point fingers here." Alison said, surprising Emily since it was coming from Alison out of all people.

"No, she hurt our daughter." Emily stated angrily.

"We understand, Mrs. Fields DiLaurentis. We just didn't know the cause of the situation and now that we do, we will call in her parents." Principle Jackman explained. "Heather had a dance concert after school, that is why she isn't present with us. My apologies for wasting your time." Jackman apologises.

Emily released a frustrated sigh as she focused on comforting her daughter at this point. "It's fine. I'm sorry to burst. Thank you, Principle Jackman." Emily said as she shook the Principle's hand.

"Come on, monkey. Let's go."

* * *

The family left the school and arrived home a little later than usual. Luckily they had Spencer and Aria babysit Hunter and Mia after school.

"Hey! What took you so long?"

Emily sighed as she put her keys down at the coffee table and removed her jacket as Alison took a sleeping Bella to her room.

"Bella's asking about her father." Emily states, making sure the rest of her kids weren't around.

"What? So soon?" Spencer asked as she got up from the couch.

"Where are my kids?" Alison asks as she enters the living room.

"Backyard with Han." Sparia responds in unison.

"Hanna's here?" Emily asked.

"She popped in half an hour ago. So what's wrong with mini Alison?"

"CeCe's kid teased her about having two mums. So Bella punched her and now won't stop asking us about her dad." Emily explains.

"Don't worry, she'll grow out of it. She knows you love her as much as she loves you." Aria soothes the couple.

"I need a drink." Alison sighs as she goes to the kitchen and gets herself a drink with another two wine glasses.

"Hey, what about me?" Spencer asks.

"You're driving." Aria states as she sips on the red wine Alison has poured.

And so, just like old times the girls (including Hanna as she joined them once Mia and Hunter decided to watch a movie) sat at the couch drinking as they spoke about their day to day life to keep their minds off the negative.


	63. Chapter 65

Prompt: Emily and Alison babysit Baby Aria, Baby Hanna and Toddler Spencer and Toddler Melissa.

* * *

"Okay, so emergency numbers are on the fridge. If you need anything, just call us." Veronica Hastings said to a seventeen year old Emily and eighteen year old Alison.

"Everything will be okay, Mrs. Hastings." Emily assured the older woman with a warm smile.

"Are you sure this isn't a problem? I know it was short notice and that you were only supposed to babysit Spencer and Melissa. But, our babysitters coincidentally bailed last minute. I bet you it was because of the Khan's kid's party tonight." Ella Montgomery piped in as Ashley Marin nodded.

"Don't worry, I'd rather babysit these angels rather than going to a stupid party." Emily said, whilst Alison coughed earning her an elbow to the side from Emily.

"Thank you girls. I'll be sure to pay you double." Veronica said, as she and the other two adults began to finalise the things in their purses for a friendly dinner together.

"It's okay. Just enjoy your time out. We'll take care of everything." Alison decided to join in, as Veronica thanked them for a last time and then left the house with her friends.

Sighing, Emily turned to face Alison with a sheepish smile. "Emily, I was actually looking forward to that party." Alison said with a pout.

It wasn't a big deal for Alison, she knew she could go next Friday's party anyway. However, the blonde didn't see her babysitting toddlers and babies on a Friday night. The couple usually babysat Spencer and Melissa only, but now it seemed as though it was baby galore in the Hasting's household with Aria and Hanna.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I knew I couldn't handle four babies on my own." Emily said as she ran a hand through her perfect brunette hair.

She walked into the living room to find Hanna asleep on the couch surrounded by pillows, with Aria crawling around the baby proof play area and Spencer reading a book.

"Where's your sister, Spence?" Alison asked.

"Mummy's room." Spencer replied without looking up from her book.

Alison walked into Veronica's room to find Melissa applying some of her makeup. "Melissa?"

The five year old gasped out of fear as she quickly wiped the lipstick off her lips and ran to Alison.

"Yes?" Melissa asked, trying to put on her most innocent face possible but the red smudge around her mouth gave that away.

Alison chuckled at the girl. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Next time you need to tell mummy when you want to use her makeup and she has to be there with you, okay?" Alison said as she held onto the five year old's hand and walked to the bathroom with her.

"Okay." The small brunette replied as Alison began to wipe her mouth.

* * *

"Ohh, what's this Aria?" Emily cooed at the two year old as she shook on a rattle which caught Aria's attention.

"Ahh." Aria said with a smile as she took the rattle from Emily and began to shake it.

"Oh, you're so cute." Emily cooed again as she gave Aria a kiss on the cheek, as the one year old giggled before gnawing on the rattle.

Alison came into the living room with a now cleaned Melissa and crossed her arms. "I thought I was cute." She said to her girlfriend.

"Sorry, babe but you have some tough competition." Emily teased as Aria stuck her tongue out at Alison unintentionally.

"She knows something's up." Alison said as she narrowed her eyes at Aria playfully.

Their playful banter came to an end as the babysitters heard a crash in the kitchen, followed by a couple of gasps.

"Melissa." The two said in unison, as Emily picked Aria up and placed her in the play crib so she wouldn't hurt herself whilst the two were in the kitchen.

The two walked into the kitchen to find the scene unfold in front of them.

"It's all _your_ fault!" Melissa accused Spencer who had teary eyes as there was glass on the floor. Spencer was clutching onto her hand as Emily realised she indeed got cut.

"No, you handed me the glass wrong!" Spencer shouted back.

The loud shout caused the sound of a crying baby. "Hanna." Emily sighed.

"Spencer, come here." Emily said as she picked up the sniffling four year old, whilst Alison dealt with Melissa.

Alison was more better with older kids rather than baby's, rather than Emily who loved everyone and everything.

"Melissa, go to the living room and play with Aria." Alison said. "I need to clean up the kitchen."

"But Aria's just a baby. She won't do anything." The five year old whined.

"Melissa…" Alison said sternly.

Sighing in defeat, Melissa strutted to the play crib to play with a laughing Aria.

Meanwhile, Emily tended Spencer's hand in the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Emily asked as she cleaned the cut to see if any pieces of glass was in her hand.

"Y- yes." Spencer sniffled.

"You're such a strong girl, Spence!" Emily encouraged the girl as Spencer tried hard not to cry. She was closed off from her emotions since her parents were always working and no one payed attention to her. Emily felt sorry for the girl.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" Emily asked. Before She could reply, Hanna's cries grew louder and Melissa began to complain about how loud she was being. "Babe!" Emily called from the bathroom.

"What?!" Alison called back from the kitchen.

"Can you please get Hanna?" Emily called back as she delicately put a bandaid on Spencer's cut.

"I'm juggling glass here, Em!" Alison called back. Emily rolled her eyes and picked Spencer up form the bathroom counter, expecting the girl to run off.

Instead, the smart girl decided to stay by Emily's side as it was clear she didn't want to be around anyone else. Especially not her sister. It was clear that Emily and Spencer had a stronger bond.

"Hey, hey, hey." Emily cooed at the one year old as she picked up Hanna and laid her head on her shoulder as Emily rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Han? Are you hungry?" Hanna whined and Emily took that as a yes. She walked into the now glass free kitchen, still with Spencer trailing behind her sucking on her thumb.

"Is she okay?" Alison asked as she walked over to Emily.

"She's hungry." Emily said as she took Hanna's bottle from the baby bag Ashley left for the girls. At the sight of this, Hanna quietened down from her cries. Emily tested the temperature of the milk on the back of her hand, thanking the Lord that is was warm enough and that Ashley heated it beforehand.

Noticing Spencer trailing behind her, Emily smiled at the four year old. "Want to feed Hanna with me Spence?" Emily asked and she nodded as the two went to the couch to feed Hanna.

Meanwhile, Alison picked Aria up from the crib and decided it was the safest bet to play with Aria and Melissa. She usually couldn't handle crying children and mostly left that to Emily.

Melissa, Alison and Aria sat on one side of the couch whilst Emily, Spencer and Hanna sat on the other. It was awfully quite and it was obviously there was an unspoken tension between the two Hastings Sisters.

"So Spencer, you never told me what happened earlier." Emily began.

"She told me to get the glass and when I got it, it fell." Spencer explained.

"No, she's lying Emily!" Melissa shouted, startling Aria who looked at Melissa with wide eyes.

"No need to shout, Melissa. So, what's your side of the story?" Alison asked trying to keep Melissa from yelling, but really she was trying to make sure Aria wouldn't cry.

"She told me to get that cup only because she knew it was wet and it'd slip!" Melissa said as she glared at Spencer who shot her a look back.

"Well, it's no one's fault." Emily began. "I'm sure Spencer didn't know it's just been washed and it just slipped." Hanna took the bottle out of her mouth and Emily began to burp her.

"Just say sorry." Alison urged, Melissa. But both girls were too stubborn to say sorry first. Hanna let out a big burp and eventually, Melissa and Spencer began to giggle and laugh at that.

"I'm sorry, Melissa." Spencer said at first as she walked up to her big sister and gave her a hug.

"Me too." Melissa said as the two made up. Aria clapped her hands and laughed at the happy scene.

* * *

After a few hours, Emily and Alison managed to get all the kids cleaned up and to bed by 9:30. Spencer wanted to watch a movie which quickly knocked out Aria and Hanna who were both sleeping in the play crib. Alison tucked Melissa into bed whilst Emily did the same to Spencer.

Emily tucked a yawning Spencer to bed and kissed her on the forehead. As she stood up from the bed, Spencer spoke.

"Emmy?" Emily froze as only her father ever called her that.

"Yeah, Spence?"

"You're the best babysitter ever." Spencer said, drowsily. Emily smiled at that and tucked a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

"And you'll always be my favourite." Emily complimented the girl.

"Wanna know why?" Spencer asked, as her eyes grew heavy.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because mummy never tucks me in anymore." The girl admitted, before her eyes closed.

Emily smiled sadly at the girl and tucked her teddy bear under the girl's arm. "Sweet dreams, Spencer." The swimmer said before kissing her forehead again and leaving her room.

Emily came to the living room to find Alison seated on the couch, finishing off the movie _The Lorax_.

"Poor Spence." Emily sighed as she sat down on the couch and snuggled to Alison's side, her head on Alison's chest as Alison wrapper her arm around the brunette.

"What's wrong?"

"Her mum doesn't have time for her. And her dad? He only makes up for lost time by taking her to the country club." Emily said.

"You'll be a great mother, you know?" Alison said.

"Really?" Emily said as she sat up and smiled at Alison.

"Really really." Emily laughed before leaning in to kiss Alison on the lips, before pulling away.

"Well, don't get any ideas. I want graduate high school and marry you first." Emily said.

"You want to marry me?" Alison asked faking shock.

"Shush, you." Emily said as she cupped both sides of Alison's face and kissed her deeply as things began to get more heated as Alison found herself straddling Emily.

It was a very aroused moment until cries were being heard from the play crib.

"Hanna." The two sighed in unison as they got up to feed the hungry baby.


	64. Chapter 66

**Prompt:** Alison hates puzzles, but its all for Emily and their anniversary.

* * *

"Ugh!" Alison groans in frustration as the sound of something akin to a dice being thrown against the wall, and having it scatter onto the floor is heard.

"Come on... tsk." The scattering sounds are heard again.

"Stupid, little, piece of cardboard!" Then there was a crash.

Emily releases a small sigh, realising that she cannot concentrate on the novel, _'Pride and Prejudice'_ that she has to read to answer her english essay, that was coming up on Wednesday. She's tried putting in earphones and listening to piano covers to drown out whatever the hell Alison's been up to lately.

It's not like she knows what exactly she's been doing, since every time Emily attempts to open Alison's bedroom door, she's met with a "Take another step Fields, and you'll regret it." So the brunette opted to leave Alison be. Until now.

Emily shakes her headphones off her ears, (because earphones wasn't good enough to drown Alison's frustrated noises) closes her book, and stomps to Alison's room and opens the door without even knocking.

There was her girlfriend, lying on her belly in the middle of her room. Her chin prompted in her hand as an adorable frown was castes upon her forehead. She was looking upon a blank canvas, with a bunch of puzzle pieces around her and a pile on the other end of the room, which Emily guesses were not the correct candidates for Alison's puzzle; having them being thrown across the room.

"Hey!" Alison shrieks as she stands up as she notices Emily taking in the sight. Emily takes a step inside the room to realise she's stepped on jagged pieces of cardboard, that looked oddly familiar by the way they were put together in a messy order. Emily's anger subsides as she takes in the adorable angry pout Alison puts on. All because of a damn puzzle.

"Really?" Emily laughs and Alison slaps her arm.

"Shut up." Alison mumbles as she goes back to the floor to resume.

"You know, short temper and puzzles don't mix together well." Emily muses as she leans against the doorframe.

"I have my reasons." Alison huffs as she takes a seat on her bed and Emily walks over (carefully trying not to step on any pieces) to comfort her girlfriend.

"Babe, it's okay. You'll work it out." Emily says as she strokes Alison's hair. "It's..." Emily cocks her head to the side as she looks at the blank canvas, "getting there." Emily jokes and Alison immediately elbows her playfully. "We'll figure it out. I can help you." Alison snaps her head up.

"No, it's okay. I want to do this myself. And besides, you have that english essay soon. You should study for that."

"I would be if you'd keep it down a little." Emily says as Alison arches her brow as if to challenge her. "I mean, you're always groaning in frustration... it kinda turns me on." Emily smirks as Alison's face flushes pink.

"Get your head out of the gutter Fields." Alison says as she stands up and shoos her girlfriend out of the room. As Alison closes the door, releasing a sigh of relief she pulls her iPod out and listens to music to continue to bring the puzzle to life. Surprisingly, music has managed to keep her from destroying the puzzle and actually made some progress.

About four hours later around 12:30 in the morning, Alison stands up to inspect her masterpiece, smiling to herself as she can finally get some rest. She pushes the canvas under her bed, making sure its out of side from Emily and makes a mental note to have it properly framed by next week.

* * *

A week later, Emily and Alison find themselves having brunch together to celebrate their two year anniversary. So far, the girls have been doing all the cheesy things you only see couples in rom coms do. It was when they finished their meals, when Alison and Emily decide to go back home to watch a movie together. However, Alison has other plans.

"Can I take this off now?" Emily asks as she blindly walks around the living room with her arms out stretched incase she walking into something.

"Not yet." Alison says, as she adjusts the now framed, completed puzzle hanging on the living room wall. Making sure it was straight, and all pieces were intact (for the hundredth time) Alison takes off the blindfold.

Emily blinks her eyes to notice her surroundings, and when her eyes come upon the puzzle, she walks up to it with a smile so big it warms Alison's heart. It was a photo of the two when they went to Paris, as they've always promised each other throughout high school; until last christmas they finally had the chance to go.

They were standing under the Eiffel Tower, enjoying their first White Christmas in Europe. Emily was kissing Alison in the photo, with her black beanie hanging off her brunette hair whilst Alison's grey coloured gloved hands were wrapped around Emily's neck.

"Alison, this is beautiful." Emily says as she looks at the picture. "No wonder it looked so familiar." Emily says as Alison hugs her girlfriend from behind. "How'd you do it? Get this photo into a puzzle?"

"Aria has a friend when she was doing photography. Did you know theres a thing called puzzle art?" Alison shares the useless fact and Emily chuckles.

"Well, now I do." Emily says, turning around to face Alison. "Thank you." Emily says sincerely as she brings her lips down to meet Alison's soft ones. It was just like Paris all over again, and Emily can't help but smile through the kiss at the thought of the memory.

"Happy two year anniversary, baby."


	65. Chapter 67

Prompt: Requested by Leapyearbaby29 ( **Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars** )

* * *

Emily doesn't know how to control herself. Because it seems to be wrong to her. But, oh _so_ right. For many reasons, she has Ben. Her boyfriend, who somehow just doesn't _satisfy_ her the way she thinks only one person could. That one forbidden person. Alison. Another reason, her best friend and potentially someone she loves much more than a friend. And thats when she knew she was treading dangerous waters. She _shouldn't_ feel like this towards her friend. But thinking about the blonde was just enough for Emily to feel things.

Emily was _way_ out of Alison's league. She was a grade younger than her, but if feels as if Alison is so much older. Mature. Wiser. From the looks of the amount of college parties she's invited to despite being in junior year, she'd blend right in. She was totally into boys from all the guys she happens to have gone on dates with, whereas Emily wasn't so sure where she stood on the radar.

So that leads up to this moment in time where she finds herself thinking of forbidden thoughts of Alison with her hand trying to satisfy her lower region. And that's when Emily went in too deep. _Literally_ because in that moment where the _one_ person she was thinking about, just so happens to walk in uninvited, she just wanted to drown.

"Hey Em!- Whoa." Alison said in a surprised tone and her signature smirk she'd pull whenever she's got a good lie to keep.

"Oh my god, Alison!" Emily rolled off her bed and ran her (clean) hand through her hair. Feeling her face redden in embarrassment, she decided to stay seated on the opposite end of the bed, her back facing Alison who stood by the doorway.

"Damn, Em. I seriously never expected this from you." Alison teases. But sensing Emily's discomfort from the silent response, Alison sighs and decides to take a different approach. "Hey, Em." Alison says as she reaches the other side of the bed, taking a look at Emily's face. Silent tears were slowly formulating, with her flushed red cheeks. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in a messy state.

"It's not a big deal, Emily. I do it too you know." Alison winks, but Emily just looks away.

"Okay, who was it? Hmm? Was it Noel?" Emily stays quiet, confirming her answer.

"Sean? No offence Em, but that's Han's ex." Emily gives her the "what the hell" frown, but stays silent earning a chuckle from Alison.

"Oh, was it Mr Ftiz. He's pretty cute, you know." No response.

"Ben, even?" Alison says, although she doesn't realise the name was said through gritted teeth. Alison notices a slight shift in the glint of Emily's brown eyes. Like it was guilt, shame, telling Alison that it _wasn't_ Ben.

"Was it a girl?" Alison asks, the ultimatum. That definitely caused Emily to spur, averting eye contact with Alison, Emily looks away and gets up from the bed ready to leave. However, Alison's hand holds a firm grip on Emily's wrist, causing the brunette to face her.

"Hey, Emily. Look at me. It's okay, just sit with me." Alison comforts as she pulls her favourite swimmer onto the bed with her. "It's okay if it was a girl." Alison says sincerely but Emily's face goes pale. She's nervous, scared, ashamed. All of the above. Reacting to her overwhelming emotions, Emily tries to pry away from Alison's grasp but her hold is strong. Firm enough to even break Emily's wrist.

"Can I ask, was it Spencer?" Emily, knowing she physically can't get out of the situation stays silent.

"Hanna?"

"It's Aria." Alison concludes, expecting to get a reaction out of Emily somehow but to no avail.

With a bold voice however, quite nervous herself, Alison realises there was only one candidate left. "Is it me?"

Emily is struggling at this point, squirming away from Alison's firm hold. But her actions betray her when she realises she's nodding. She can't lie to Alison DiLaurentis. Ever.

"Emily, just calm down. I don't hate you or anything." Emily turns to face Alison. "Do you have a crush on me?"

Emily nods, too shy and scared to speak at all. She turns away from Alison, too ashamed to look at the girl she was fantasising about. Alison didn't deserve that at all.

Alison cups Emily's chin and makes the brunette turn to look at her. "Emily, listen to me. It's okay to be confused and have a different sexuality. It's completely normal for many girls to be feeling this way and not knowing."

Alison's hold is released, and she looks at her hands in Emily's realising that she's rubbing comforting circles with her thumb on the back of Emily's hand. "How long, Emily?" Alison asks.

"Since I first met you." Emily finally speaks in a fragile tone that gets Alison, every single time.

"You know, Em. You're my favourite." Alison says. And that's what gets to Emily. It was platonic feelings. Unrequited. That's all she'll ever be.

Emily sighs and looks away, "But not in that way." Unable to control her frustration, Alison turns Emily to look at her for the fourth time that night. When Emily turns, Alison realises how close their proximity was, and without wasting any time; Alison finally kisses Emily.

Emily lets out a surprised gasp at the sudden action, trying to process this moment and getting it to stay in her memories permanently. The way Alison's tongue slowly teases her way into Emily's mouth. And how perfect their lips mashed together despite the awkward clinking of their teeth.

Slowly, Alison lowers herself on top of Emily with their legs intertwined. Alison pulls away for breath and has a predatory glint in her eyes, before lowering her position.

"A- Alison? What are you doing?" Emily says as she props herself on her elbows.

"I'm finishing what you've started."


End file.
